Away From The Past
by juicycoutureaddict
Summary: Massie Block's tough past has forced her to escape to Westchester. She starts a new life and meets new people but is caught off guard when falling for the person she loathes the most...Massington Story/completed
1. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

Hey guys! It would be so awesome if you read this, I promise you won't regret this

Please review because I'm kind of nervous here :P

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nuthing.

* * *

The Great Escape

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
We wont hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

"You foolish child, you'll be crawling back to me soon anyways." Patricia Block snared at her stepdaughter Massie Block.

"Yeah," snickered Gretchen, "You'll never be able to survive without me or mom. Especially now, since we don't have dad."

_Don't you mean STEP_dad_?_ Massie wanted to scream but kept her cool and zipped up her mint green Kate Spade suitcase.

"I'll be fine." Said Massie calmly as she picked up her Marc Jacobs tote that contained everything she basically needed; her cellphone, her wallet filled with credit cards, airplane tickets to Westchester, and her father's old Rolex watch. Massie slipped on her nicest pair of Prada pumps and checked herself in the mirror. She was ready to go.

"Sure," scoffed Patricia, "Where are you going anyways? Who are you going to live with? I bet you don't even know!"

Massie gritted her teeth and glared at the curly blonde haired stepmom. Everything in her life had been perfect until _they _showed up. Even though Massie's mom had died after she was born, she still had a great life with her dad, William Block. It had always just been the two of them, no one else. But for some reason William believed strongly that Massie needed a mother while she was going through her childhood. That's when the nightmare began. William had met a pretty waitress in the airport on a trip to Singapore. William couldn't help but ask for her phone number…and he got it. From then on, "game nights", "daddy daughter nights", and "movie nights" were canceled because William was too busy dating the waitress. Massie had felt William slip away from her slowly and not long after a year, the couple was married and Massie not only had a new stepmother but also a new snotty stepsister, Gretchen.

Patricia was always a very secretive woman until one day Massie and Gretchen had caught her gambling with a few friends in her and William's room when William was on a business trip. Apparently, Gretchen already knew her mom was a gambler but Massie certainly didn't and she didn't think her dad knew either. But before Massie could rush off to call her dad and tell him what she had discovered, Patricia had caught her and made her swear never to tell William or she would send Massie off to the orphanage. Massie was too young to talk back then and had silently agreed to keep Patricia's little hobby a secret.

After three years of being a "happy family", William had been in an earthquake in Japan and didn't survive leaving Massie with Patricia and Gretchen. Massie had been heartbroken when she had heard her father had passed away but Patricia shrugged if off like it was last season's Burberry poncho and Gretchen went right on talking on the phone with her friends and going shopping every afternoon as if nothing had happened.

_She had never liked Gretchen._

Gretchen was slightly older than Massie but was way moodier and lost her temper fast. Gretchen was absolutely beautiful on the outside. She had her mom's curly blonde hair and a flawless face. Everything about her seemed perfect from her daily blowouts to her manicured toes but Massie had found out a long time ago that that was only her appearance. Under all the perfectness was the _real_ Gretchen who had stolen Massie's math homework everyday and handed it in as her own and gotten Massie's friends to backstab her. The girl was _evil_.

Massie sighed as she ignored her stepmom and stepsister's threats on how she would never make it in the "real world" and dragged her suitcase out her room.

It wasn't like the two were going to miss her. Massie was just another mouth to feed in their so-called "family." They only tolerated with Massie because she had one third of her father's fortunes and she would own most of the house when she turned 16 in November.

She carefully made her way downstairs and pulled open the front door before stepping outside into the nice summer breeze. She turned around and looked at the white-bricked house she had lived in for all her life.

_I'll miss this place._ She thought before she walked off the porch and flagged down a taxi.

Without a second thought, Massie slid into the taxi and told the scruffy guy in the front the directions to the airport. Once the guy stepped on the gas pedal, she laid her back on the brown leather cushions. She looked out the window to see her house for the last time and as it slowly disappeared from sight, she knew she was finally making the great escape.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Luh-v it? Hate it? Think it's okayyyyy?

If you guys like it, I'll continue so I guess it depends on how many reviews I get

Constructive criticism is cool but just no flames

Thx guys! (: (:


	2. Chapter 2 Pressure

Hey guys! thanks for some of the reviews, u guys are cool :D

Channychans suggested that Massie live in a hotel and I thought about it and think its an awesome idea, so props to her about that idea

And while i was writing this chapter one of my best friends Tiffa helped (she put in alotta good ideas) so props to her too cuz shes so awesome

Hope you like this chapter people :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything :P

* * *

Pressure

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carry away from home_

Massie rubbed her eyes before unbuckling her seatbelt and realized she wasn't home anymore. The plane to Westchester had just landed and she looked outside the little window beside her to see if the weather was nice. The sun was searing through the white puffy clouds above and the sky was all blue. At least her luck seemed to have turned. She stretched her slender arms before getting out of her first class seat and reaching for her suitcases above her head.

She tried pulling out her green suitcase out but it seemed to have been stuck.

_Oh great. _

Massie let a few passengers walk around her before she started tugging at her suitcase again. After a few minutes of playing unsuccessful tug-of-war, she got annoyed and decided to pull it harder.

_One._

_Two._

_THREE!_

Massie yanked the suitcase with all her strength and a whole mass of suitcases and duffel bags came tumbling out as she fell backwards and knocked herself into a stranger. The Polo suitcase the stranger was holding flew out of his hands as he fell back into a seat with Massie tumbling on top of him. His suitcase was sent flying and his belongings were scattered everywhere.

"Look what you did!" the stranger cried.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Massie stuttered as she turned around to face a golden-blonde shaggy haired guy glaring at her. He was a handsome toned guy with nice facial features that looked as if he were her age. Massie couldn't pull her gaze away from his piercing blue eyes. He was so…she just couldn't explain it.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Hawtie-With-An-Attitude snapped, "Look! My stuff is everywhere!"

Massie quickly got off from the guy and scurried around to pick his belongings up.

"Don't!" He snapped, "Just go."

Massie stared at him. Well, he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

He glared at and said, "I said. Just. Go."

"Alright." Massie mumbled before saying sorry again.

Then, she grabbed her green suitcase and tote and got the hell out of there.

_What was his problem anyways?_

It wasn't like she had intended on knocking the guy over. He really didn't have to get to fed up about it.

_Whatevs. _

Once Massie was out of the airport, she stuck out an arm and managed to call a cab. As the cab driver got out of his car to put her luggage in his trunk, she hopped in and pulled out her cellphone and saw that she had three new messages. And surprise, surprise! They were all from Gretchen.

**GRETCHEN: MOM SAYS IF U DON'T COME HOME B4 SIX, SHE WONT MAKE U DINNER.**

_Sure._

When has Patricia ever made her dinner before? It was always MASSIE cooking dinner. Gretchen was probably messaging her so she would come home and make dinner for _them._

Massie rolled her eyes and read her second message.

**GRETCHEN: MOM IS GETTING MAD. SHE SAYS UR GROUNDED 4 A MONTH**

That is, if Massie ever went home. Which she wasn't of course.

**GRETCHEN: OPPS. I MEAN UR GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS. BETTER GET HOME SOON BEFORE SHE MAKES IT 3 MONTHS LOSER.**

Massie deleted all three messages and tossed it back into her tote.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked politely from the front seat.

Massie pulled out a tiny piece of paper from her Versace jeans and read it out loud, "Uh, the hotel on 339 W. 39th Street please."

And with that, they were off.

Massie had only been to Westchester once in her life when she came with William for winter vacation when she was five. William had claimed that it was his favorite place in the world because he had grown up there when he was a little kid. When Massie was planning her escape, she had decided Westchester was the best way to go. William had rambled on and on about the shops, restaurants, libraries, and clubs there that she could practically walk around Westchester and be mistaken as a person that lived there for all her life.

Massie had researched online a nice, luxurious hotel that was called Westchester Golden Crown. It was the best hotel in all of New York and the man – Ryan Harrington – that owned the hotel was a millionaire or maybe a billionaire. Who knew? She had booked a royal suite for a year so nobody else could use it. William's fortunes could allow Massie to live at the Westchester Golden Crown for at least five years; food and clothing included_ and_ support her funds on school and college. Besides, Massie could find herself a job to pay off any else she needed before she headed off to college.

While Massie was wrapped up in her thoughts, the cab pulled in front of a large, tall building that was painted in only two colors; white and royal blue. Dozens of palm trees that had lights wrapped the tree trunks were planted around the building giving the hotel a soothing look. The strings of lights on the trees were turned on when it was dark so the building would glow of the color baby blue.

After paying the cab driver twenty dollars, Massie stepped out of the cab and a bell boy dressed in all red scurried to Massie's side, lifting her suitcase onto a luggage cart and trailed behind her while she walked gracefully though the blue revolving door in the front entrance. As Massie made her way into the lobby she looked around.

The place was_ huge!_ The theme for the lobby was gold and white. There were old European-styled couches that were put on the right side of the room with matching coffee tables. Below her feet was a gold genie-liked carpet that stretched out for at least five meters. Around the lobby were large golden-framed mirrors and paintings of hoop-skirt wearing ladies that were either running around in a forest or drinking tea with longhaired men. To top everything off, there was a huge chandler that was made out of pure crystals that hung off the ceiling.

Massie heard her heels clack against the gold marble floor once she walked off of the carpet and to the register counter.

"Hello, my name is Massie Block and I've booked a suite last mon – " but before Massie could finish, someone else's yelling interrupted her.

"I LIVE HERE! Now give me my room key…no…how can you not know who I am? Everyone knows who I am! I'm _Derrick Harrington_. You know, the son of the man that pays you your earnings at the end of the month." The guy shouted at the blonde teenager girl sitting behind the register desk.

Massie's back was turned to the guy so she couldn't exactly see who he was. She was just listening in. But she could see the teenage girl clearly. The girl – Massie squinted to read her nametag…Kristen Gregory – was frantically looking at her computer and looking back up at this Derrick Harrington guy.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Harrington. I-I didn't know."

Derrick sighed in a huff and said, "Whatever, I'm so telling dad about this."

"No!" Kristen said in a panicked voice, "Please don't, it'll never happen again. I promise!"

"It better not!" Derrick snapped.

_Who does think he is?_

Then it hit her, Derrick Harrington. Ryan Harrington…

_Derrick is the son of the billionaire!_

But billionaire or not, that was still no way to treat someone. Massie turned around ready to tell this _Derrick_ off until she saw his face.

_Uh no._

* * *

**Did you guys like it or hate it? PLEASE BE COOL AND TELL ME BY REVIEWING! **

Five reviews will tell me that u guys like it enough for me to continue

thanks you guys sooooooooooo much

lotsa love :)


	3. Chapter 3 Girlfriend

HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING :) IT RLLI MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE

and i promised u guys a chapter after five reviews so here it is

Q & A:

Soundtrack of my summer: thanks for the idea, and as usual, i like ideas from other ppl so i decided to use it, thankssssss again so much for the idea :D

Hollisterhotti23: yes, massie is still rich because her dad left her a lota money but no where as rich as derrick. his dad is a billionaire and he is beyond spoiled lol, thanks for asking :)

thanks you guys so much for taking time out and reading this, it means a lot to me

im rlli tired today so it might not be as good as last times chapter :( sorry

please review guys :D

(and btw: there is a description of the suite and im rlli sorry but i seriously hate describing stuff so if it sucks...then im sorry haha)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing...unfortunately

* * *

Girlfriend

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_

"Ehmagawd!" Massie cried before widening her eyes and covering her mouth.

"It's _you_!" Derrick growled once he had whipped his head back and got a glance of who was talking to him.

It was Hawtie-With-An-Attitude from the airport!

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Listen, I am really sorry about what happened at the airport. I really didn't mean to –" but before Massie could finish, someone cut her off.

"What happened at the airport Derry?" A beautiful black-haired model-like girl asked as she slinked past Massie and wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck. Two other girls trailed along behind her. One of them had a mass of fiery red curls that had been tamed with a loose ponytail and the other one had long light blonde hair, her hair was so light that it was almost white.

"Nothing babe." Was all he said before turning back to Kristen and demanding, "So give me my room key. _Now_!"

Kristen quickly typed a few things on her computer before saying, "I'm so sorry Mr. Harrington but it appears that someone else is renting your royal suite for a year."

"_A YEAR?!"_ Derrick shouted.

The black-haired girl ignored her boyfriend and looked at Massie up and down before asking, "Who are _you_?"

"Massie Block," Massie said confidently, "I'm going to be staying at this hotel for a pretty long time. Uh, who are you?"

Black-Haired-Girl scrunched up her nose and said, "Uh, I'm _Alicia Rivera_. You know, I modeled in the latest _Teen Vogue_. Who doesn't know me?"

The two girls that were behind her nodded vigorously and said, "Everyone knows she's a supermodel!"

_Um, okay, stuck up much?_

"I'm Dylan and she's Claire." Put in the red head.

"Yeah, whatevs," Alicia said waving away their names, "Anyways, we were talking about me."

"Who rented my suite?" Derrick gnarled at Kristen.

"Um, it says here," Kristen said nervously, "The person who is renting your suite is a girl named…Massie Block."

"What?!" Derrick and Massie cried together.

"Yeah…" Kristen trailed off.

All five pairs of eyes landed on Massie.

_Oh boy._

"Uh, I didn't know – " Massie stammered.

"I suggest that you two go to the suite first and then work it out together," Kristen said, "Here, your room number is –"

"1029, yeah I know," Derrick glared at Massie, "I've been living in that suite for fifteen years now."

"Wait!" Alicia cried, "You guys aren't like…sharing a suite right?"

"Hell no!" Massie and Derrick said at the same time. They both glared at each other.

"Hullo, can't you like do something about this?" snarled Alicia to Kristen, "I mean you are the person behind the counter!"

"Yeah!" Dylan and Claire chorused.

"If you don't fix this mess, his dad can _fire_ you." Alicia smirked.

"I don't know!" Kristen cried stressfully, "I just started working here."

"Well you better be careful for you won't be working here _at all_." Alicia said.

Massie looked Kristen's reaction. But instead of doing anything, Kristen just looked down at her desk and didn't say anything. Massie decided she should stick up for Kristen.

"Uh, Ah-lee-sha," Massie said, pronouncing every symbol in her name, "You might be a supermodel but that doesn't give you any reason to go around acting like you have a stick up your butt. Why don't you all do us a favor and _get over yourself_."

Alicia's narrow jaw dropped. Everyone was quiet.

"Listen, _new girl_, " Alicia said through gritted teeth, "I don't know who you are, where you came from, why you're here or above all else, actually care. But I am _the_ last person in this world you want to mess with."

Massie grabbed the two room cards that Kristen had put on the counter and dragged Derrick off to the elevator with the bellboy following close behind. But not before saying, "You're just as pathetic as that knock off Coach purse your holding." And then flicking her off.

Alicia clenched her fists as Claire and Dylan both gasped.

No one had ever messed with Alicia Rivera before. _Until now._

* * *

Massie jammed her room card into the slot next to the doorknobs and the color immediately turned green signaling that it was okay to open the twin doors that kept Massie and Derrick locked outside.

Massie gently pushed the doors open. The instant she stepped inside, a smell of vanilla filled her nose. She noticed that vanilla candles were lighted in each room. The place was _amazing_. Everything was mainly decorated purple and white, Massie's favorite colors. There was a living room that was filled with comfy purple velvet couches with a plasma screen TV (That came with cable and a DVD player). There was a chandler with purple crystals that hung in the middle of the living room that looked too heavy to for the roof to hold. The bedroom was twice the size of the living room and had one large king sized bed with purple covers and pillows. The bedroom led to the bathrooms that had two basins, one toilet, one shower, one sauna room, and a large Jacuzzi tub. The bathroom was mainly made up of gold marble and it was insanely beautiful. The bedroom also contained a large walk-in closet and another TV. The ceilings in all the rooms were painted with naked little boys flying in clouds and playing with other kids. There was a controller that laid on the nightstand that controlled the curtains, Jacuzzi tub, front door, and TV.

_This is the life_.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?" Derrick asked as Massie threw her stuff in the walk-in closet and plopped herself on the king sized bed.

"Well," Massie started, "I already paid the rent for this suite."

"So?" Derrick said in a snotty tone, "My dad _owns_ this place. I should get to live here not you. This has been my suite ever since the place was built."

"Will you give your I'm-the-son-of-the-billionaire a rest? Seriously, why can't you just use some other suite?"

"Because," Derrick rolled his eyes, "This is the best suite in the whole hotel. It's got a view and everything. Why can't _you_ use another suite?"

Massie huffed, "Because I _already paid_ for this suite so I'm not settling for anything less."

"Will you just _go_?" Derrick asked, "I have friends staying ov –"

"Yo D-Man!" Came a voice from outside, "We crashing at your place tonight!"

Massie's eyes widen, "Who's that?"

Derrick rolled his eyes and pressed the controller. All of the sudden, the door unlocked and four guys came tumbling inside.

"My friends are staying here for the summer…in _my_ suite." Derrick explained with an annoyed tone.

"Dude, who's that chick?" A guy with one green eye, one blue asked.

"Is she staying here?" Asked a guy with brown hair.

"Hawt!" A guy with Afro hair cried.

"You dumped Alicia? And got her? Nice man! You scored big time!" A guy with glasses said.

"This is going to be a long time." Derrick groaned.

_Damn right_.

* * *

**so did you guys like this chapter? and again, i know i kinda lagged this one :P sorry anyways**

same promise, five more reviews while let me kno u're still into this story

and remember if u give me an idea, usually i'll use it :)

thanks again to u guys

lotsa lotsa love


	4. Chapter 4 Say Ok

hey guys! thanks so much for reading my story :) hope u like this one, please review :D

Q&A:

J.H.Q.S.316: longest chapter ive written so far, i cant promise long ones but i can always try :D hope ya like

emeraldeyes101: i added olivia in there for you :) i havent decided wat to do with her yet, i might follow ur advice, only time will tell lol, thx so much for the idea :)

channychans: read to find out if shes sleeping with them for the whole summer :) i dunno bout the cam massie thing im still thinkin about it, thx for ur ideas again :) ur coolio

enjoy

* * *

Say Ok

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright?  
Will you say ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away_

"I'm not sharing this suite with you and your friends!" Massie shouted.

"Well, then _get out_!" Derrick shouted back.

"_Never_, this should be my suite!" grunted Massie.

"No, it's mine! How could _that girl_ at the counter mess this up?" mumbled Derrick.

"You know, if you weren't all that high and mighty, you would know that that _girl_ has a name. She's Kristen." Massie said.

"Like I give a damn." Derrick shot at Massie.

"You should!" Massie shot back.

Derrick's four guy friends that were hanging out in the living room playing their P2Ps rolled their eyes. This argument had been going on for three hours now. The two even missed dinner when they ordered pizza. Would they ever be able to settle this?

"Argh You are so annoying!" Massie screamed.

"I could say the same for you!" Derrick spat.

"Idiot!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerk!"

"Barbie!"

"Know it all!"

"Daddy's boy!"

"_Female dog_!"

Massie gasped, "I am _not_!"

"If you get out, I'll pay you _double_ the amount of money that you paid for this suite." Derrick huffed.

"Ehmagawd! I don't _want_ your money Harrington. I just want this suite, alright?"

Derrick glared at her, "I bet you're one of those girls that can bat your eyelashes and get whatever you want. Guys fall for it and you got them wrapped around your finger. Ha! Am I right?"

"Far from it!" Massie scoffed, "But I bet you're one of those guys that are spoiled rotten. Can't live without daddy's money!"

"You're so wrong!" Derrick shouted.

"I am so right and you know it," Massie looked into Derrick's deep blue eyes and an evil grin started to form on her face, "In fact, I bet you can't go on month without using your dad's credit cards."

"You're wrong Block." Derrick snapped.

"Prove it." Massie smirked, "Go for a month without buying anything with your dad's money except food. And you only get 20 for cellphone money."

"Alright," Derrick smirked this time, "Winner gets the suite."

"You're on!" Massie said.

They both leaned in and shook on it.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Derrick finally said after their hands parted.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I definitely call the bed."

Derrick glared and said, "No way! Bed's mine."

Massie placed her hands on her hip, "_No_, I called the bed first. You can sleep on the couch."

Derrick threw his hands up in the air, "Here we go again! Why are you here anyways! If you never decided to crash in my suite, we would have never of had this problem. What, did you run away from home or something?"

Massie became very silent and glared at Derrick.

She picked up a purple pillow and blanket from the bed and shoved it at him.

"Get out."

"It was just a joke." Derrick mumbled as he made his way to the living room. Then he shook his head and muttered, "_Girls_."

Massie kicked off the hotel's complementary purple fuzzy slippers and pulled out a pair of black Juicy Couture flats from her walk-in closet. She slipped them on and then tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. Massie had decided she was ready to go out and eat. Arguing with Derrick was hard work and she had a feeling the guys in the living hadn't saved any pizza for her. She seriously needed to get away.

Not that she didn't like Derrick's friends. She had figured out that the guy with different colored eyes was Cam, the brown haired guy was Josh, the guy with an afro was Kemp and the one with the glasses was Chris but most people called him Plovert.

_Weird._

Cam was the nice funny one. Josh was the shy sensitive one. Kemp was the perverted one and Plovert was the smartest one. Massie had a way of picking these things up. All the guys seemed surprisingly nice compared to Derrick himself. They all had been nothing but cool to her ever since they met her three hours ago so it wasn't that she didn't like them. But she was seriously so tired of Derrick. He was just so _irritating._

Massie switched to her Gucci handbag and walked out the bedroom and past the guys in the living room.

She looked at the living room in disgust. Smashed up coke cans were all over the coffee table, pizza boxes were scattered all over the floor and crumpled up napkins were all thrown _around _the trashcan. Not in it. The guys laid sprawled out on the couches playing video games, Gameboys, and PSPs.

"Hey, where you going?" Cam asked.

"Anywhere but here." Massie muttered before slamming the door behind her.

"Man you must of pissed her off." Josh said to Derrick.

"Whatever man." Was all Derrick mumbled back.

* * *

Massie heard the door close behind her and walked a few steps before bumping into a curly blonde-haired girl. She had a ski-slope nose and was dressed from head to toe in fake designer.

_Knock offs never got away from Massie._

"Hey! My name is Olivia Ryan." The bubbly blonde said energetically, "Can you help me out?"

Well at least she seemed nice.

"Uh, sure, what do you need?" Massie asked.

"Well Kristen, the girl downstairs gave me a room card. It says 502 on it but there are only 15 buttons in the elevator…and none of them are 502. Do you know how I can get to the 502nd floor?" Olivia asked perkily.

_Did she seriously just ask me that?_

"Um, sweetie, there are _only_ 15 floors in this hotel. Room 502 means that you're room is the second room on the fifth floor. Get it?" Explained Massie.

"Oh," Olivia nodded with her eyes wide.

It was obvious she didn't get it.

Massie rolled her eyes and said, "Follow me."

Both girls stepped into the elevator and Massie pressed the buttons five and one. After a few seconds, the elevator dinged and Massie said to Olivia, "Okay, this is your floor. Just look at all the doors and find the number 502. Once you do, open that door and it'll be your room."

Olivia skipped out of the elevator after saying thank you and Massie sighed and closed the elevator. She waited until the elevator dinged again before stepping out into the large lobby, but before she could make it to the revolving door, someone called her name.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Massie whipped her head around and saw a tall, lean girl jogging toward her. It was Kristen.

"Hi Kristen!" Massie greeted her, "What's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to say, um, thanks."

Massie blinked twice before saying, "For what?"

"For sticking up for me early today." Kristen said nervously.

Massie smiled and said, "Oh, that, right. No problem, Alicia was acting like a real pain in the ass anyways."

"Well, a lot of people that live in this hotel are real rich snobs. You're the first one I've seen that isn't."

Massie was touched.

"Thanks." Massie glanced up at the hotel lobby's clock, "Well, I missed dinner so I'm going out right now to get some."

Kristen nodded her head.

"You want to have dinner with me?" Massie asked slowly.

A smile formed on Kristen's pretty face, "Sure! I already ate dinner but the staff food they serve here taste like raw chicken."

Massie giggled and said, "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

And with that, the two girls linked arms and strutted out of the hotel, in search for a cab.

* * *

"So what's your story?" Massie asked Kristen as she sipped her lemon water.

Kristen looked much nicer in regular clothes than the hotel clothes the staff was provided with. She was wearing a Juicy Couture cami with True Religion jeans and a worn out pair of Pumas on her feet. The bun Kristen had worn earlier in the day had been undone, allowing her blonde hair to be settled on her shoulders.

Massie didn't look so bad herself considering all the arguing she had to do with Derrick that day. She had managed to pull off a tired-but-still-looking-amazing look.

After Kristen and Massie had called a cab, Kristen had decided to take Massie to some Italian restaurant called Cribbs.

"Well," sighed Kristen, "My dad ran away when I was about seven years old so I have a single mom. I have two little brothers and we live in an apartment. My five year old brother's name is Rory and my nine year old brother's name is Finn. We recently found out that Finn has kidney failure when we took him to the doctor last month. Even with a single mom, we've always had some money but this surgery and everything is beyond anything we could ever afford. The doctor said it'd at least cost 30,000. My mom has taken on three jobs and I just started at Westchester Golden Crown because the pay is pretty well. We don't know how long he can hold up or if we'll end up with enough money. Everyone's been trying to help up us. Grandma's sent a couple hundreds, neighbors and friends also gave us a couple hundreds and with the money we've earned so far, we've only raised up to 9,000 which is _still_ nowhere our goal."

Massie's jaw dropped and could have sworn she saw a tear escape Kristen's aqua blue eyes.

Massie quickly snapped back to reality and tore open her handbag to take out her Louis Vuitton wallet. She took out a handful of a hundred dollar bills and shoved them into Kristen's hands.

Then she slapped down her credit card, "This dinner is on me."

"Massie…" Kristen trailed off, "That's really nice of you but I really don't when I can actually pay you back."

"I know how it feels to lose someone. My dad died when I was little leaving me with my stepmom and stepsister. They were the reason why I ran away and came to stay here. All the money I have right now is from my dad's will. I'm sure I can find more ways to earn money but for right now, just use the money I have. It is unacceptable for you to lose your brother just because you can't pay the money." Massie said.

Kristen smiled at Massie before saying, "Thank you so much. I promise I'll pay you back someday. I promise."

And then she got up to hug Massie before they turned back to eating their dinner.

* * *

"So what do you have twerp?" Alicia snapped at Claire's ten year old little brother, Todd.

"Let him take his time." Claire said protectively, her sister side taking over.

"Whatevs," Alicia said, "So what did you hear them say?"

Todd grinned devilishly, "Oh don't worry. It's juicy. But let's not forget our deal."

"Ehmagawd, just spill." Alicia growled.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" Asked Todd before he continued, "I caught up with Kristen and Massie when they entered Cribbs, the Italian restaurants five blocks down the street. Anyways, I heard that Kristen is poor and her little brother, Finn has kidney failure and it'll cost 30,000 for the surgery and everything. For now, they can't afford it and have only earned about 9,000 and some extra hundreds from Massie. That's why Kristen took a summer job working downstairs in the lobby."

"We all already know Kristen's poor." Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"What else do you have?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"Then, I overheard Massie telling Kristen that the reason why she's living in the Westchester Golden Crown is because she hates her stepmom and stepsister. Her dad died when she was a kid." Todd added.

"Good job kid." Alicia said.

"Remember our deal!" Todd reminded Alicia.

Alicia squeezed her eyes shut and bent down so she was leveled with Todd, "Just do it fast."

Todd smacked his big cherry red lips on Alicia's cheek before running off and hollering, "I scored!"

Alicia quickly wiped her cheeks before flipping open her cellphone that had been specially imported from Spain and called someone.

The other person on the line picked up, "Hello?"

"I have the money you need for Finn's operation." Alicia snarled into the phone.

Dylan and Claire snickered in the background.

"Alicia?"

"You can have all the money _if_ you do what I say." Alicia said.

"What do you want Alicia?" Kristen asked annoyed.

"Is that the way to talk to the person that could be holding your brother's future?" Alicia asked innocently.

"How do you even know about my brother's problem?" Kristen asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways," replied Alicia, "Now if you will shut up, I can tell you what I want you to do for me. And if you don't do this _right_, your brother will pay the price."

* * *

**did u guys like it?**

if you guys have any ideas of what alicia wants to do to massie, tel me in ur review :D

** same deal, five reviews equals new chapter bcuz i want to know if you guys still like it before i continue. the people that were like "heart it x10" and "luhvved it" seriously made me smile. to those people, seriously thank you, u guys rock my invisible purple stripped sox haha. but its also cool if u guys dont like it. i just need to know so thanks u guys so much  
**

always lotsa love

:)


	5. Chapter 5 Misery Business

hey readers, u guys are so cool for reading and reviewing

keep it up and i'll keep up the chapters

btw: im going to start school in like two days and im pretty sure im gunna have lotsa homework to do so i might be updating less and stuff

the best thing u guys can do is just review and make me wanna ditch homewrk to write more for u guys hahaha

and note to tiffany: HA! now they arent just there in anymore, they are kinda uhhh know her better? HAHAHA love u loser :)

read and review u cool people :D

* * *

Misery Business

_Well, there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse_

_WHAM!_

"GET"

_WHAM!_

"UP!"

_WHAM!_

"SNORE!"

_WHAM!_

"MACHINE!"

Massie stood above Derrick breathing hard from all the whacking.

"W-what?" Derrick asked as he groggily sat up from the couch.

"Do you know that you snore the loudest out of all the guys?" Massie asked impatiently.

Derrick rubbed his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep half the night because of you!" Massie cried.

Massie had crept into the suite late last night after her dinner with Kristen. She had found the guys sound asleep either on the couch or on the carpet. The air conditioning was blasting out cold air and she could have sworn they were all shivering. Well, what could she have done but go into her room and bring out the other purple blankets and pillows for them?

After she had taken a quick shower and changed into her Calvin Klein cami and boyshorts, she had slipped into bed ready for a long peaceful sleep.

_Too bad Derrick was living with them._

He had snored the _whole_ night, leaving Massie wide wake and ready to break his neck.

"That's the price you pay for living in my suite." Derrick grumbled.

"Oh, and I wasn't snoring, I was singing through my nose." Derrick added before kicking off the purple blankets and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

All of the sudden, Cam yawned and tried to open his eyes, "Man you guys are so loud when you're fighting."

Massie heard the shower turn on.

"Yeah, seriously." Josh agreed as he stretched his arms out from underneath the blankets.

"Wuh time is it man." Kemp asked. He sounded kind of drunk. He must have had too much chocolate last night.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up everyone. Shut up!" Plovert cried, covering his ears with his purple pillow, "It's still 7:20AM in the morning! Why are you guys up anyways?"

Everyone pointed at Massie.

"Hey! That's not fair. Derrick was snoring so loud I couldn't sleep." Massie said in her defense.

"Well since we're up, can someone at least call room service to get our breakfeast?" grumbled Kemp.

"I'll do that." Massie said rolling her eyes, "You guys go shower after Derrick's done."

"I'll help." Cam offered.

Josh, Kemp, and Plovert stalked to the bathroom with their eyes squinting trying not to knock over stuff.

"What do you and the guys want for breakfeast?" Massie asked as she dialed the numbers on the phone.

"We'll each have three chocolate waffles with syrup and a banana split sundae." Cam said proudly.

_Banana slit ice sundae?_

"Uh, I don't want to sound like a nagging mom or anything, but aren't you going to get a stomachache if you eat cold stuff in the morning?" Massie asked wearily.

"Oh, c'mon." Cam pleaded.

"Alright, whatever." Massie said, "I guess I'll just have scrambled eggs and orange juice.'

"Ew," Cam said, "You're so plain."

Massie playfully punched his arm, "Am not. I'm just normal. Unlike _some people_."

The two joked around for a few minutes before ordering what they wanted for breakfeast and then hanging up.

"Derrick is actually really cool once you get to know him." Cam said thoughtfully.

"Well at least –" but before Massie could finish her sentence, Kemp came running out of the bedroom…wearing Massie's _thong_ on his head.

He was running around the room and slapping his butt whenever he got a chance. Everyone was laughing, including Massie.

But Massie's laughter quickly faded when she saw Plovert coming out of the bedroom dangling a gold watch in his hands, "Hey Massie. Is this your _boyfriend's?"_

Massie stared at William's watch that was held up by Plovert and grabbed the couch's armrest for support. The memories flooding back to her like a black and white motion picture.

_"Mom?" Massie asked as she gazed up at Patricia who was rummaging through everything on William's desk._

_"Don't call me that." Patricia snapped._

_"I'm sorry." Massie said slowly, "What are you doing in daddy's office?"_

_"_Nothing_." Snarled Patricia, "I just ran out of money to gamble and the ladies in my room are still waiting for me to pay up."_

_"What are you going to do?" Massie asked worriedly. _

_"Ah ha!" Patricia cried, pulling out William's favorite gold Rolex watch and held it up like a trophy, "I found it."_

_"Why are you taking daddy's watch?" Massie asked quickly._

_"I need it for more gambling." Patricia growled like it was obvious._

_"No!" Massie cried and snatched the watch away from Patricia with her small hands and said, "That's daddy's favorite watch!"_

_"Oh, don't be a daddy's girl!" Patricia ranted, "Give me the watch."_

_"No." Massie said in an uneven voice._

_"I said." Patricia spoke in a low voice, "Give. Me. The. Watch."_

_Massie shook her head._

_Patricia tugged Massie's brunette hair until Massie yelped, "Are you going to give me the damn watch or not?"_

_Massie kicked her little legs until Patricia finally let her go._

_"It isn't yours!" Massie screamed._

_Suddenly, Massie felt a flash of pain._

_Patricia's hand had swept across Massie's face. She had slapped her. And there on Massie's face, sat a red hand mark._

_Patricia pushed Massie away and walked out of the study room while saying, "_Kids_" Under her breath._

"Don't touch that." Massie said quickly, snatching it away from Plovert's hand.

Cam, who had been sensing something was wrong said, "Um, so, let's sit down and wait for breakfeast while Massie goes shower or something."

Massie held the gold watch tightly in her hands scurried off into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Plovert shrugged and everyone – including Derrick who had gotten out of the shower long enough to see what had went down with the whole gold watch thing – sat down on the couches.

Meanwhile, Massie walked into her bedroom and into her walk-in closet and tucked William's watch into a drawer that had a key in it. She locked the drawer and placed the key in her metallic pink DKNY tote. Then, she took a quick shower before deciding to change. She pulled on a pair of white True Religion skinny jeans and a turquoise C&C tank with a black Juicy Couture cardigan. Then she slipped on a pair of plain black Joie pumps and tied her hair into a casual side ponytail. She wasn't really in the mood to dress up. She sighed and picked up her DKNY tote and brought it to the living room with her.

"Hey _roomie_," Kemp greeted as Massie plopped down beside him, "We're playing truth or dare, kiss or swear, burning house. You want to join?"

Massie shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay Massie," Kemp said, "Truth or dare, kiss or swear, burning house."

Massie scrunched up her perfect nose and said, "Burning house, I guess."

Kemp nodded and said, "Alright, if there was a burning house and Derrick, Cam, or your mom was in it, who would you save?"

_I don't even have a mom unless you count Patricia as one. Some mom._

"I would never in a million years save Derrick." Massie declared, "So…Cam. I would save Cam."

Cam, who was sitting directly across from her beamed.

"Shut up, Block." Derrick mumbled.

"What about your mom?" Josh asked nervously.

"Well –"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Breakfeast!" Plovert and Kemp yelled at the same time.

They both stood up and scrambled to the door, eager to get their hands on the chocolate waffles. But when they opened the door, someone else came strutting in.

"Morning!" Alicia sang-sung.

"Oh…" Plovert said disappointed, "Hi Alicia."

"What are you doing here babe?" Derrick asked as Alicia made her way over to sit on his lap. Dylan and Claire that were standing outside quietly made their way in.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried when she tripped on something and fell on her butt.

"What _is _this?" Alicia asked as she picked up the mystery object that had caused her fall.

Dylan and Claire's eyes grew big.

"DERRICK HARRINGTON!" Alicia screamed as she thrust a thong in his face, "I KNOW YOU DON'T OWN A THONG!"

Derrick's eyes widen, "Uh, it's not what you think Leesh, really."

Alicia breathed in and slowly breathed out before saying, "Aw honey, I believe you."

Then, she turned to Massie and…_smiled_ at her.

_Um, okay, weird much._

"Massie, your hair looks awesome today!" Alicia gushed.

"Yeah, and I love your skinny jeans!" Dylan put in.

"Where did you get your black cardigan?" Claire asked.

"Um, thanks?" Massie said with a raised freshly plucked eyebrow.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia cried, "Look! I'm running out of gloss. Can I borrow some from you Massie?"

Massie shrugged and passed her tote to Alicia, "It's inside."

"Back to our game." Josh said.

Massie watched as Josh dared Derrick to lick the trashcan."

_Gross._

Meanwhile, Alicia was talking to Plovert.

"So, anything interesting happen this morning?" Alicia asked casually.

"Oh, nothing really." He said, distractedly as he watched the game.

"Really?" Alicia asked, "Nothing happened with you guys and Massie?"

"Oh!" Plovert said, finally paying attention, "Well, I took out this gold Rolex watch from Massie's closet and she got really pissed off at me. I guess it was something really important to her."

All of the sudden Alicia stood up, "It was nice talking to you but I gotta go, I have a spa appointment at eight and I cannot be late."

Plovert just looked at Alicia quizzically.

Before Alicia and her wannabes left the suite, Alicia flicked her thick black hair and said, "Thanks for the lip gloss, Massie."

Massie stood up to where Derrick was sitting to retreat her tote.

_Is it just me, or is Alicia up to something?_

* * *

"Why do we want her keys again?" Dylan asked as she popped a Hershey's Kiss in her mouth.

Alicia looked away in disgust and took out the keys she had swiped from Massie's tote.

"Because," Alicia said annoyed, "Some keys can open up secrets we didn't know about her."

"Uh, okay." Claire said, clearly confused.

"See," Alicia rolled her eyes and explained, "This looks like a house key and this looks like a car key. This one is probably a locker key and this one…"

Alicia trailed off.

"This one is what?" Claire asked eagerly.

"This key looks like the key from the hotel's walk-in closet." Alicia finished.

"Oh! Yeah your right." Dylan agreed, as she pulled an identical one out of her own Gucci tote, "I have one too. I usually keep my money in there."

"I wonder what she keeps in there." Claire said.

"Well, we have the key don't we?" Alicia asked with a devilish smile.

"So what are we waiting for?" Dylan asked.

"_Nuthing_." Alicia said before she led the girls to the downstairs lobby.

* * *

"I need the key to Massie and Derrick's suite." Alicia snarled at Kristen who was behind the counter typing something on her computer.

"Why?" Kristen asked slowly.

"Just give the key to me." Alicia ordered as she tapped her manicured fingers on the counter impatiently.

"You won't do anything to hurt Massie, right?" Kristen asked quietly.

"_Of course not._" Alicia said in faux sweetness.

"But…" Kristen started.

"Do you want the money to your brother's operation or not?" Alicia hissed.

Kristen handed over the card to Alicia.

"That's more like it." Alicia said before heading off to Massie and Derrick's suite. Which would soon just be…Derrick's suite.

* * *

Alicia made sure no one was in the suite before she pushed open the door. Derrick and his soccer friends were probably outside practicing and Massie was probably out applying for a new school or something. Alicia, Dylan, and Claire tip-toed inside the suite and saw that there were empty plates and dishes that use to be filled with chocolate waffles, sundaes and scrambled eggs. The girls quickly made their way into the bedroom and into the walk-in closet.

"We're going to have to do this fast." Dylan whispered, "What if they came back to get something?"

"Open it, open it!" Claire cried giddily.

"Shut up!" Alicia whispered-yelled to silence them.

She put the key into the drawer and slowly popped it open. As she pulled out the drawer and saw what was inside, her eyes widened and she suddenly remember her conversation with Plovert before she left to go to her "spa appointment".

"_Really? Nothing happened with you guys and Massie?"_

_"Oh! Well, I took out this gold Rolex watch from Massie's closet and she got really pissed off at me. I guess it was something really important to her."_

The gold Rolex sat in the drawer.

_Something really important to her._

Alicia picked up the watch and slid it into her Kate Spade hobo bag before grinning wickedly.

This was going to be _perfect._

* * *

**didja like? okay, i kno i lagged this one too and its kinda like a filler chapter, but i rlli couldnt think of anything important to write yet and i had only like thirty minutes and im a rlli slow reader so yeah. anyways, same thing, five reviews equals to letting me kno u guys still like it and for me to continue. and when school starts chapters will be getting shorter so srry about that**

lotsa love like always :)


	6. Chapter 6 Dirty Little Secret

hey guys, i dont kno if u guys are still into this story (i hope u are :P) but i decided to post this chapter early anyways because school has started and i dont think i'll have a lotta time to write stuff and post bcuz me and tiffanyfeliciaxx are planning on writin a clique story together :P but if u guys write enough reviews, i'll totally screw school for u guys hahahaha.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: BE SURE TO READ -- **The Matter Of In Or Out, by: me and tiffa, we worked really hard on it so try it out and tell us if u like it, u can find it on my fanfic site, it wuld mean a lot to me :)

tiffa - i added humpapoodle for u, am i awesome or wat :P

anyways, this chapter is much better than the last one. (sorry for the last times crappy chapter)

enjoy :P

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

**GRETCHEN: MOM SAYS UR A DISGRACE 2 THE FAMILY**

Massie rolled her eyes and placed her cellphone back into her tote.

_Like I care._

"So," Massie said, her attention back to Kristen, "I heard you got paid yesterday. How much money do you have for your brother's operation now?"

Massie and Kristen had decided to grab some lunch at the sushi restaurant that was two blocks down from the hotel while Kristen was on her break.

Kristen shifted around her seat before saying, "Um, about 10,000 including the money you let me borrow."

"Oh…" Massie trailed off. She felt so bad for Kristen; she knew her brother meant everything to her.

"Well, don't worry. I'll start a job soon and I can totally give you the money I earn." Massie said cheerfully.

Kristen looked at Massie uncomfortably, "Um, no, that's really thoughtful but it's okay."

"No." Massie declared, "You're my best friend and best friends are always there for each other. I insist I help you earn money."

Kristen felt guilt bubbling inside of her, how could she do this to Massie? She could consider herself the _worst_ friend ever. Massie had already donated so much money to her brother's operation but she had still agreed to dig out Massie's deepest, darkest secrets. And with every moment she spent with Massie, she only felt guiltiness. But Alicia had offered her _all _the money to Finn's operation. Not only that, but Alicia had also threatened her. There was no way she could say no to Alicia. Her brother was on the line and the thought of her brother gone sent chills down her spine.

Kristen remembered her phone conversation with Alicia so clearly and Alicia's words kept running through her head.

* * *

_"W-what do you want Alicia?" Kristen asked nervously._

_"You're tight with Massie, right?" Alicia continued without a reply, "I want you to get her to spill all her darkest secrets. Find out why she hates her stepmom and stepsister. Find out the other reasons why she ran away from home. Dig out her past and her fears. You will report back to me every night secretly at seven, understand? And most of all, keep her away from my Derrick. If I find out they've been doing any funny stuff, you'll be fired faster than the hairstylist that gave me a bad haircut."_

_"Alicia," Kristen said, suddenly confident, "I don't need your money. I've been earning a lot just by working at Westchester Golden Crown and Massie said she would help me find a way to raise more money."_

_"Aw, well isn't Massie sweet?" Alicia said, "But what if I told you, I could get you fired off you _job_ whenever I felt like it? Then you wouldn't be earning any money for Finn's operation at all."_

_Kristen gasped, "You wouldn't!"_

_"What to bet?" Alicia asked, "I've done worse things in my life and you should know that I have lots of connections. Just think about it Kristen, if you just do this little favor for me, not only will your job be safe but so will your brother. This offer won't stand for long so you better make up your mind."_

_"I…I…" Kristen stuttered. _

_"The clock is ticking and every second you spend rejecting my idea is a second your poor brother is suffering." Alicia said innocently._

_"Alright, alright!" Kristen finally cried out in frustration, "I'll do it for my brother. But we won't hurt Massie physically right?"_

_"Oh no!" Alicia said, "Oh course not!"_

_Then, without listening to another word Kristen had to say, Alicia hung up. Kristen didn't need to know that they were hurting Massie a different way. Mostly, emotionally._

* * *

"So um, why do you hate Patricia and Gretchen so much anyways?" Kristen asked abruptly changing the subject.

"I don't know." Massie said as she picked up her chopsticks professionally and popped a sushi in her mouth, "I guess it's because they didn't like me first."

Kristen tried to pick up a sushi with her chopsticks, which kept falling out of her grasp, "Well, why do they hate you?"  
Massie set her chopsticks down and thought for a moment, "I don't know why Patricia hates me but I know why Gretchen does."

Kristen attempted to pick up another sushi but failed and asked, "Why?"

"Because," Massie started, "Well, there was this guy named Dempsey Solomon in my old school. He was the football captain and according to Gretchen, the "hawtie with a body". She was totally head over heels for him, like overly obsessed. I thought he was kind of too stuck up and cocky because he'd always brag about what girls he hit on and how many dates he could get in a week. I think he even had a fan club. During that time, Gretchen and I were kind of friends. Not the hanging out kinds but just the stop in the hallway to chat kind of friends. Well that is until Dempsey tried to hit on me."

Massie shivered at the thought, "He was a pig and I totally ignored him when he talked to me or messaged me or even called me. Finally, one day when I was talking to Gretchen at her locker and asked her if she was trying out for cheerleading, he came up to me and asked me out."

Kristen nodded.

"And of course I said no and told him to go hump a poodle or something but Gretchen totally freaked. She started telling everyone that I stole him away from her or something. And when Dempsey started to call me every night, she got even more pissed and turned my friends against me. I had no one left and that's when Gretchen and I really became enemies. I've had plenty of bad memories with Gretchen and Dempsey."

Massie shook her head, "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Kristen had the urge of slapping her own face but said, "Of course I won't tell."

Massie picked up another sushi and ate it with one bite. Kristen gazed up at her, "How do you do that?"

Massie shrugged, "My dad loved eating Chinese food so we would order take out and sushi a lot."

Kristen nodded and accidentally dropped her chopsticks under the table. She pushed her chair out and reached underneath to get it, bumping her head hard on the table in the process.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie cried in concern, "Are you okay?"

_No_, Kristen thought miserably, _I deserve all the pain I can get._

* * *

"Look!" Kemp cried pointing at the shelf filled with video games, "Killer Zombies III is out! I have to get that game!"

The guys had finished a long soccer practice and had decided to hit the video game store after they took a shower.

"I want it too!" Cam said as he took a copy.

"Me too!" Josh and Plovert chorused.

"What about you Derrick?" Kemp asked as he slapped down a fifty-dollar bill on the counter to the boy that was behind the counter eating a doughnut while reading a comic book.

"I don't want it." Derrick lied, "I have tons of video games at home."

His bet with Massie was still on and he refused to lose.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked as he chomped on his gum, "You haven't touched anything ever since we got here."

"I said," Derrick gritted through his teeth, "I don't want anything."

If anyone said another thing about the stupid video game, he knew he would end up buying it. Why was it so hard to not use his dad's money?

_I'm not spoiled._

He would prove that to Massie no matter what.

* * *

"Bye Mass!" Kristen called as she went into the staff room to change back to her uniform.

Massie waved goodbye before heading to the elevator to go back to her suite. She was planning on spending some alone time with herself, to just relax and read the latest _Teen Vogue, Seventeen, _and _US Weekly. _Maybe watch some chick flicks afterwards. It would just be her, no distrac –

"HEY, IT'S YOU!" Someone cried to Massie.

Massie whipped her head around to find Olivia dressed in a yellow BCBG tank dress.

_At least this one isn't fake._

"Hey Olivia." Massie said politely.

"I've been looking for someone to hang out with! And Lookie! I found one." Olivia said excitedly.

"But I was just going to –" Massie began.

Olivia cut her off, "Look! I just got my nails done sparkly green!"

Olivia held up her hand for Massie to see, "Like it?"

Massie nodded hesitantly, "Uh, it's really pretty."

"I know." Olivia cooed.

Then all of the sudden, Olivia air-clapped excitedly, "Oh! Let's go to the spa! It'll be fun."

Olivia grabbed Massie arms and dragged her to the revolving door before stopping, "Oh no."

Massie looked out the glass windows, "What? It's only raining."

Olivia shook her head, "What will we do?"

"Um, get an umbrella? It's just rain. C'mon, I guess we could take a taxi." Massie said.

Olivia shook her head fearfully, "No! We can't go outside."

"Um, why not?" Massie asked annoyed.

"Because," Olivia said, "It's gross!"

"Why?" Massie asked impatiently.

"Because Gawd's peeing everywhere!" Olivia cried.

_Gawd's peeing everywhere?!_

Massie stared at Olivia. Did she seriously just say that?

"No Olivia," Massie said slowly, "That's just rain."

Olivia squirmed and said, "No, it's peeeeeeeeee."

_This was going to take a while._

* * *

Kristen fidgeted on Alicia's bed and stared into Alicia's dark brown eyes.

"Well, what did Massie tell you?" Alicia asked.

"Um…I…" Kristen stammered. How could she tell Alicia?

"Spill it!" Alicia growled.

"Yeah, you don't want Alicia to get you fired do you?" Dylan said as she ate a chocolate covered strawberry.

Claire just sat next to the iMac that was laid on the desk and remained quiet.

"I…I found out that a guy named Dempsey Solomon in Massie's old school liked Massie. He was the football captain so Massie's stepsister, Gretchen had a huge crush on him and she went bizarre when she found out he liked Massie instead of her. That's when she started hating Massie. I don't know anything else." Kristen said, and then hung her head in shame.

"Does Massie like this Dempsey person?" Alicia asked as she paced around the room.

"No. She says he's a pig but for some reason all the other girls do." Kristen said quietly.

"And she hasn't put any moves on my Derry?" Alicia asked.

Kristen shook her head.

"Okay." Alicia said slowly, "Nice job. You can go now. Report to me tomorrow at the same time."

Kristen nodded and quickly scurried out the door.

_I can't believe I just did that._

Kristen felt her hands trembling.

She was regretting everything already.

* * *

**awww poor kristen :( but we still love her, support her u guys :) **

**anyways, u like? review review review, cuz that makes me smileeeeeeee and want to write moreeeee**

**thx for the ppl that have read and reviewed every single time, u guys are rockstars :P**

**love always :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Are You Happy Now?

**HEY ALL U AWESOME POSSUM PPL THAT HAVE KEPT READING MY STORY**

you guys are theee best, school its like the second day of school and there is so much hwk! i already have three pages of science and three on math and blah blah blah but its a friday so im slacking off, here's a chapter to u guys that i hope u ya like, i kinda rushed cuz i have lotsa hwk to finish so cut me some slack :P

**Q&A:**

berry.boba.nut: u can read and find out wat happened to Kristen cuz its in this chapter :P

btw: srry about not rli focusin on the bet and olivia yet bcuz, well, they are only actually rlli small parts of the story, but i think i may just make one of them a RLLI big part of the story, i dont kno yet, read to find out hahaha

**Disclamier: **you think i'd be here right now if i owned anything?

ENJOY

* * *

Are You Happy Now?

_Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give something you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself  
Could you look me in the eye,  
and tell me that you're happy now?_

"Here." Massie said as she slapped down a hand full of hundred dollar bills on the counter, "I stole some money from my college funds. I can replace it later. I really hope it helps."

Kristen kept her gaze fixed on the computer and kept typing like no one was talking to her.

"Kristen?" Massie asked a little louder.

Kristen ignored her and kept typing on her computer faster like her life depended on it. Kristen had convinced herself last night that if she ignored Massie, then she wouldn't have anything to report back to Alicia. She could just tell Alicia that Massie and her were in a big fight and never wanted to see each other again. That way, Kristen wouldn't be able to have any contact with Massie whatsoever. But Kristen also knew she couldn't tell Massie about Alicia even if she stopped working for her or it would have to lead to telling Massie that she had spilled her secret and she didn't want that to happen. Kristen had to brew up a fight with Massie to actually make it seem like they were really fighting but she knew it would hurt her much more than it would ever hurt Massie because Massie was the closest thing she ever had to a best friend and it was just so hard to let that go.

"Kristen." Massie said again in a concerned tone, "Are you okay?"

Kristen silently said sorry to Massie in her head before clenching her fists like she was really angry.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_? Gawd, you are so annoying!" Kristen whispered-shouted at Massie.

Massie, who was taken back at her best friend's remark shook her head and said, "What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing." Kristen said through gritted teeth, "You're just always on my back about my brother's operation. Why can't you just go away?"

Massie stood there with her perfect jaw wide open, "_What?_"

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen cried, "You just don't get it do you? I have my own best friends and don't need you or your money. I've never liked you or your sense of style. I hate the way you walk around like you're too good for the people in this hotel. Just go back to where ever you came from loser."

Massie just stared at Kristen with her large amber eyes.

_What was going awn? _

"Just go away!" Kristen hissed.

And before Massie could say anything else, Kristen began typing on her computer again. Massie felt her stomach drop as she slowly walked away from Kristen and headed to the elevator.

Kristen felt her heart race inside of her as she replayed the scene in her head over and over again. Hating herself for making the choice she had made. But what else could she do? Tell Massie that she had told the secret she was never suppose to tell another living soul? She just couldn't. Massie had trusted her so much and all she did was betray her. She knew she could never look Massie in the eye again after what she had just done.

And at that very moment, Kristen had never felt so alone.

* * *

"So what other dirt do you have on her?" Alicia asked as she tapped her gray suede boots that had been made personally from some famous guy in Spain that no one bothered to remember his name.

Kristen sat tall on the living room couch and spoke directly to Alicia, "I'm not friends with Massie Block anymore. We are officially in a fight and I hate her guts."

"What?" Alicia cried, "You pick _now_ to have a fight? _Now_ when I need her information? _Now_ when I need to get back at her? _Now_ when I need – "

Then Alicia squinted her eyes at Kristen, "Wait."

Kristen shifted around on the couch cushion, silently cursing herself for not looking angrier so Alicia would believe her. Her anger was definitely an act but her sadness wasn't. She was more than upset of what she had done to Massie and couldn't help but kick herself every time she remembered.

"What are you hiding Gregory?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Nuh-thing." Kristen said mustering up her courage.

"Tell me or I'm getting you fired!" Alicia growled as she swiped Claire's cellphone out of Claire's clammy hands.

"That's mine!" Claire whined.

"Better spill." Alicia snarled, "Because I'm not scared to call."

"Nuh-thing!" Kristen insisted.

_Was she really going to call?_

"How could you guys get in a fight at _my_ time in need?" Alicia ranted, "You're seriously the worst spy _ever_!"

Kristen crinkled her eyebrows, "I never wanted to be your spy in the first place."

"Shut up!" Alicia screamed, "Go make up with her!"

Kristen shook her head furiously, "I can't, I hate her too much."

Alicia narrowed her eyes, "I said Go.Make.Up.With.Her."

Kristen shook her head again.

"You are fired!" Alicia snapped as she whipped Claire's cellphone half way across the room, "From working for me and from working in this hotel."

Kristen gasped; this wasn't how it was suppose to work out.

Alicia was suppose to buy her act and let her go but now, not only was her friendship with Massie ruined but Alicia was going to get her fired _anyways._

"B-but I followed your orders and everything!" Kristen cried, "Why are you firing me?"

"Because," Alicia spat, "I told you to go spy on her and find out her secrets and now you guys aren't even friends? You failed me! And more importantly, you failed your brother too."

Alicia smirked, "You better go downstairs and _pack up your stuff_!"

Kristen stared into Alicia's evil eyes for a few seconds before getting up and rushing out the door.

She hadn't planned any of this. This wasn't fair that she was getting fired. Alicia had given her no choice!

Sudden, Kristen felt something in her pocket vibrating.

_Zzzzzzzzz! Zzzzzzzz!_

It was her cellphone. She flipped it open and answered with a shaky voice, "Hullo?"

"Hello Kristen?" said a gruff voice.

It was Peter, Kristen's manager.

"Yes?" Kristen asked nervously trying to steady her voice.

"Look hon," Peter sighed, "There ain't no easy way for me saying this 'cause you one of my best staff worker but there's been some arrangements and we just can't fit so many people in this hotel. Ima gonna havta let you go."

"What?" Kristen screeched.

"Ima sorry. It wasn't my decision, it was _my_ manager's decision."

Man did Alicia work fast.

"Isn't there some other job I can take at the hotel?" Kristen asked weakly.

"No babe," Peter said, "No work is available right now. Ima sorry."

And with that, he hung up and all that she could hear was the _beep, beep _sounds coming out of her cellphone.

Kristen couldn't help but collapse to the floor. She scrunched up into a ball and just sat there on the side of the hallway.

She had lost her best friend and job all in the same day.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

"My cellphone!" Claire wailed as she laid face down on her stomach on the king sized bed while trying to fix her broken phone.

"Just buy a new one." Alicia rolled her eyes, "What's more important is that I don't have all the dirt I need to take down Massie Block."

"Well, Kristen had already told you some stuff about her. Why not just use that information? Plus, we have that gold Rolex you stole although I don't know why you'd want it. Can't you just buy yourself one?" Dylan asked as she searched through the mini fridge for a Coke.

"Of course I can!" Alicia snapped, "I'm not _poor_."

She said the word_ poor _as if it she were saying the word _calories_.

Alicia tapped the wooden desk next to her with her manicured fingers, "But you're absolutely right. I still have enough dirt on her right now to make her life a living hell. All I need is to make a little call."

Dylan and Claire looked at each other confused.

Alicia ignored them and opened her cellphone. After punching a few numbers into her cellphone, she held it up to her ear and waited till the other person on the line picked up.

"Hello?" The other person said.

"Hi!" Alicia said in a sweet tone, "Listen, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

Massie, Derrick, Cam, Plovert, Josh, Kemp were sitting in a small circle around the coffee table in the living room playing truth or dare again. Even Alicia and her followers were there.

Everyone was there except the person Massie missed the most. But she would never show it. No, she was learning how to be strong now.

Massie took a sip of her diet Coke before saying, "Truth or dare Derrick?"

Derrick stood up and shook his butt before saying, "Dare baby!"

Alicia just sat there smirking.

"I dare you…" Massie thought a while before saying, "I dare you to arm wrestle Cam. If you win great, if you lose, you have to pay for all of our lunches tomorrow.

"Hey!" Derrick cried, "Not fair!"

"Are you scared I'm going to beat you?" Cam asked.

"No way man!" Derrick said, "Bring it on!'

The two guys arm-wrestled for a while till Cam finally beat Derrick.

Derrick sighed, "Guess lunch is on me."

Everyone hooted and hollered.

Alicia felt her tote vibrate and pulled it out and read a message. Then, she quickly stuffed it back in and gave a sweeter than honey smile to everyone.

"Massie, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

Massie tapped her small chin, "Truth."

"Boo!" The guys shouted.

"What is your worst fear?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Um, my worst fear is – "

But someone knocked the hotel suite door before Massie could answer. Alicia sprang up to open the door before anyone else could.

When the door slowly creaked open and Massie finally saw who was knocking, she gasped in sheer horror.

Because what was in the door way was…Massie's _worst fear._

* * *

**ohh, cliffhanger :O well that sucks HAHAHA **

u guys like?

reviews will lead u to finding out wat the hell is freaking massie out so much hahaha

REMEMBER TO READ THE OTHER STORY ME AND MY FRIEND CREATED, ITS CALLED:

The Matter Of In Or Out

u can find it on my fanfic site :P thankssssssssss

love always always always :)


	8. Chapter 8 More To Life

i have so much hwk and i HATE LA CLASS!! ive been tryin to post all week but i kept finishin my hwk at like 11pm so here is the next chapter

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

More To Life

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door_

_Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_

"_Found her._" A perfect model-like person strutted into the room with a cellphone glued to her ear.

She said a few other words before snapping her cellphone shut and stuffing it inside her turquoise BCBG hobo bag.

A hunky guy marched in after her and said, "Finally."

Everyone just raised their eyebrows and looked at each other for an explanation while Massie just sat frozen on her seat, turning whiter by the second.

"You didn't think you could hide _forever_, did you?"

Massie looked down at her hands.

_How did Gretchen manage to track me down?_

The tension in the room grew to be unbearable. Finally, Derrick broke the silence by saying, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Alicia put her hands on her slim hips and said, "This is _Gretchen_, Massie's sister and this is _Dempsey_, Massie's boyfriend."

Alicia looked directly at Derrick when she said _boyfriend_.

"He's not my boyfriend." Massie said quickly and then looked down at her hands again.

"C'mon," Dempsey said as he walked over to Massie and held one of her hands, "Don't be like that babe, we've been through to much together."

Massie yanked her hand away from his and scooted closer to Cam. Cam immediately pulled Massie close like an over-protective brother, "Leave her alone, man."

Dempsey narrowed his eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

Cam looked at Dempsey with his blue-green eyes and said in a calm tone, "I have no idea who you are and why the crap you're here but you'd better leave. The hotel for idiots is just down the block."

Dempsey clenched his jaws and was about to say something but was cut off by Gretchen, "Hullo? Hurry up, mom's waiting at the train station for us."

And with a nod Dempsey yanked Massie out of Cam's firm grip and started to drag her out the door, "You're going home with me. You don't belong with these _assholes._"

Massie tried to kick Dempsey and get away but instead, yelped in pain as Dempsey twisted her thin wrists and pulled her closer to the exit door.

"Help." Massie cried.

Massie closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was released and knocked to the ground, bruising her right knee on the coffee table.

_What happened?_ Massie thought as she opened her eyes and rubbed her painful knee.

That's when she realized Derrick was standing over Dempsey's body with blood on his clenched fists. Dempsey was on the grounded looking as if he was about to cry.

_Pathetic much?_

Gretchen looked down at her favorite football captain that was rolling around on the floor holding his nose in pain and never felt so disgusted and scared in her life. Nawt only was Derrick starting to look more hawt than ever but she was also scared to what he would do to her if she pushed things with Massie.

Gretchen gave Dempsey a quick kick and whisper-shouted, "Get up."

"This ends here_._" Derrick growled, "_Get out."_

Cam and Josh had ran into the bathroom to get Massie a cold towel for her bruised knee and Kemp and Plovert were helping Massie sit back on the couch.

Derrick whipped his head around to take a look at Massie, "You okay?"

Alicia quickly answered for her, "She's fuh-ine, but you know she should totally go back home. I mean, she probably misses her hometown. And if she did go home, you and the guys would get to keep the suite for yourself. It's a win-win situation."

Derrick glared at Alicia before narrowing his eyes, "You called them here didn't you?"

"N-no!" Alicia said trying to look calm by twirling a strand of her black hair but looked like she was pulling hard on it instead, "Course not! I would never do such a mean thing."

Derrick tapped his foot and looked at Alicia, "Oh really? Then how do you know their names?"

Alicia searched through her brain until she thought of something, "Uh, Massie talks about them all the time. She's described them so well that I could just tell that they were them. Duh."

"Alicia." Derrick said, looking straight into Alicia's large eyes, "I've never heard the name Gretchen or Dempsey _in my life._ Massie has never talked about them before. You were the one who sent them here."

Alicia shook her head one too many times.

Gretchen, who had watched the drama unfold in front of her had dragged Dempsey off the ground and tugged him towards the door.

"Looks like you two have some talking to do." Gretchen said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Not so fast," Derrick said as sneered at Gretchen, "I want to make this clear. Don't you or your melon head boyfriend ever step into this hotel ever again. Understand?"

Gretchen glared at Derrick and said, "I don't know why you think she's worth getting your hands dirty over but you should know she's got many more secrets you and your little friends don't know about. Why don't you go ask her?"

"_Leave._" Derrick shouted as he pushed Dempsey and Gretchen out the door and slammed it in their faces.

Alicia quietly picked up her tote, ready to sneak out when Derrick turned to face her.

"And you Alicia," Derrick said slowly, "You and me. We're _over._"

Alicia's tote dropped out of her hands as she gasped in shock.

Alicia Rivera had never been _dumped_ before.

She quickly picked her tote back in and made a dash to the door with Dylan and Claire behind.

But before Claire, she turned around and gave Massie a little smile before saying, "Hope you feel better soon."

Massie waved goodbye before she saw Claire disappear along with Dylan.

Massie couldn't believe what had just went down.

_How did Alicia even know about Gretchen and Dempsey?_

And then it hit her.

_Kristen._

* * *

"I cannot believe he _dumped_ me!" Alicia screamed as she threw a vase sitting on a desk to the ground. The vase broke into a million tiny glass shreds and Dylan and Claire jumped back before shrieking.

Dylan quickly ran to Alicia's side and massaged her skinny shoulders, "Aw Leesh, he's a huge jerk. You so don't need him."

"Yes I do!" Alicia whined, "He's the son Ryan Harrington for gawd sake's! He's the "it" guy! I'm the "it" girl, it only makes sense that we should be together!"

"I'm sure he'll realize what he's done any minute now and call to beg for your forgiveness." Claire said hopefully.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed, "Then you can make him beg on his knees!"

"He won't." Alicia said through laser white gritted teeth, "He's too obsessed with _Massie._"

Dylan and Claire gasped.

"No way," Dylan said.

"Why do you think he got so pissed that Dempsey was taking her home?" Alicia snarled and clenched her fists at the memory.

"That little female dog!" Dylan declared.

"You could always find someone else." Claire said quietly.

Alicia turned around to face her friends and a grin started to form on her face.

"Or…" Alicia trailed off.

The two girls looked at their leader with anxious eyes.

"Or what?" They asked her.

"Or we could have more fun taking her down!" Alicia said evilly.

"But your plan didn't work today." Claire said slowly.

Alicia glared at Claire, "No…but I'll figure out a way to stab her where it really hurts. Don't you remember what we have?"

The girls shook their heads.

Alicia opened her tote and dangled something in her hands, "We have…_this."_

* * *

"You okay?" Massie asked as she placed an ice pack on Derrick's red swollen fist.

"Yeah." Derrick said, "What about you? Your knee okay?"

Massie had changed into her Juicy Couture tracksuit so her pants covered the large purple bruise that had formed on her knee.

"I'll live." Massie said.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Finally Massie spoke up, "Why'd you do it?"

Derrick looked at her and said slowly, "Do what?"

Massie flopped down on her bed and said, "Punch Dempsey. You didn't even know him."

Derrick looked away from her.

"Um…"

He really didn't know exactly why he had the urge to hurt the jerk, he just felt something come onto him when he grabbed Massie's wrists.

"Because he was too cocky." Derrick lied.

"Oh."

_If only he knew what had caused him to do what he did._

* * *

okay yes, crappy ending but did u like the chapter? and yes i kno alicia keeps doing bitchy things HAHAHA but i think its gunna be her last revenge plan lol sicne this one didnt work out the way she wanted it too

poor massie :( sth bad is heading her way

keep reviewing and i will keep writing :D

losta love


	9. Chapter 9 Savin' Me

hey guys! guess wat? i was going to update next week bcuz i still have a page of math and forgien language essay, social studies assessment thing due but i totally blew that off cuz of reviews u guys gave me. they seriously made me smileeeeeeeeee so that explains the chapter im posting right now hahaha, this is about 5 pages long which i usually dont write that much but...i did so hahahah

and omg, im gunna fail la i was suppose to do this "what is my passion essay" and i completely screwed up :P AHAHAHAHA

okay enough of me - enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Okay stop rubbing it in**

* * *

Savin' Me

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

Kristen couldn't take it anymore. The guilt of betraying Massie was overwhelming her and she was beginning to feel nauseous. Kristen had been job-hunting for over five hours and had been rejected more than 20 times. It was burning outside and she was still wearing her Ralph Lauren cropped blazer with her dark wash jeans and Stella McCartney heels. Usually this outfit made her feel like a millionaire (Of course she had gotten everything on sale) but today, it just made her feel like jumping into the nearest pool she could find.

As Kristen stumbled down the sidewalk with throbbing feet, she decided that the only thing that would ease her mind was to tell Massie the absolute truth. What was there to lose anyways? She was close to losing _everything_.

Kristen's heart pounded at the thought of losing her brother too.

Stress was overpowering Kristen and she couldn't take another second of it. She quickly slipped off her golden heels and ran with blister feet till she reached a familiar royal blue building. She took deep breaths as she slowed down and looked at Westchester Golden Crown.

Kristen quickly greeted one of the bellboys she had become friends with over the summer, Harris and then walked straight through the revolving doors and headed for the elevators. She stabbed the button 10 once she was in and waited for the elevator to take her there. As the doors opened, she quietly stepped out and looked for room 1029. When she reached the door, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail before knocking.

_I gotta go this._

She heard footsteps coming from the inside of the suite.

_She's my best friend, she deserves an explanation._

Kristen heard someone reach for the doorknob.

_I can do this._

And suddenly, the door was pulled open and there stood Massie, wearing a metallic blue tunic with white skinny jeans and brown Miu Miu pumps. Her glossy brown hair was piled into a careless, messy bun and she had a D&G tote in one hand. Like always, she looked so effortlessly pretty, something Kristen loved but also envied.

"Oh," Was all Massie said when she saw it was Kristen.

"Look," Kristen said nervously, "I need to talk to you."

Massie looked behind her shoulder then nodded, "Come inside."

Kristen stepped into the suite that had the mixture of Massie's Chanel No. 19 in the air and the smell of Derrick's deodorant.

Massie placed her tote onto the floor next to the door and motioned for Kristen to sit down on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Massie asked as she sat next to Kristen and took a sip of mineral water that was sitting on the coffee table.

"I know I was acting like a jerk before but I have a really good reason and I know it was all my fault that we aren't talking anymore and you – "

But Massie cut her off by saying, "It's okay."

Kristen just kept rambling, "It was because of Alicia. She offered me all the money to Finn's surgery and at first I was going to say yes but then she said I had to spy on you and dig out dirt and stuff and I just couldn't. You know what I mean?"

Kristen started to pace around the room.

"I turned down her offer because I thought I would be able to afford Finn's operation because I had the job at the hotel. So then Alicia tried to threaten me by saying she could get my manager to fire me. I couldn't lose my job so I finally gave in and said yes but she promised me you wouldn't get hurt. So then that day we went out to eat sushi, you told me about Dempsey and Gretchen – "

"And you told Alicia because you had to." Massie finished.

Kristen stared at Massie.

"How do you know I told Alicia about Dempsey and Gretchen?" Kristen asked, slightly curious.

"Because," Massie said quietly, "Alicia invited Gretchen and Dempsey here yesterday."

"_What?_" Kristen screeched louder than she should have, "What happened?"

Massie shrugged, "They wanted to take me home but Derrick sort of punched Dempsey and they just left at the end."

Kristen's jaw dropped.

"Ehmagawd." Kristen said guilty as she looked over at Massie with wide eyes.

Massie tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her small ears before hearing Kristen say, "Ehmagawd." Quietly.

Kristen stood next to the windows and looked out at the clear blue sky. Why couldn't things just go back to the way it was before Kristen had agreed to Alicia's stupid offer? Then, she wouldn't be here, having this awful conversation with her ex-best friend.

Kristen felt a tear roll off her cheek. She seriously was the most terrible person in the world. She knew how much Massie wanted to get away from her old life. It was her fault Massie was hurt. It was all _her fault._

She could hear Massie's footsteps coming closer to her as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Was Massie going to kick her out? Was she going to call the cops on her?

"Kristen." Massie's voice was firm.

Kristen turned around and looked at Massie, ready for her to start screaming at her for being such a backstab jerk but instead…

Massie hugged her.

Kristen's aqua blue eyes widened and said, "What?"

"It wasn't your fault." Massie reasoned, "You're job was on the line and without it, you wouldn't be able to help your brother. It wasn't your fault."

Kristen shook her head in disbelief. Massie was actually _forgiving_ her?

Kristen quickly hugged her friend back and then pulled away to ask, "Best friends?"

Massie tapped her chin, pretending like she was considering it.

Kristen giggled.

Massie finally said, "Forever."

"Deal!" Kristen said as took off her blazer and threw it onto the couch, revealing her white Zara blouse.

"It's over 100 degrees out there," Massie stated, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Because," Kristen said with slight disappointment in her voice, "I was trying to find a new job today and this is always my lucky outfit."

And lucky it was indeed. Kristen was so glad Massie and her were friends again.

"You got fired?" Massie asked as her large amber eyes widened.

"Yeah," Kristen sighed, "Alicia got my manager to fire me at the end anyways."

Massie shook her head, "I don't care what Alicia did, I'm going to find you a job!"

Then Massie heard her stomach growl and giggled.

"Right after we go out and grab some pizza."

Kristen nodded.

"Go to my closet and change." Massie said as she led her friend into her room, "You'll melt out there with that on."

Kristen nodded and Massie waited patiently as Kristen changed.

After she was done, Massie swung her D&G tote over her shoulders and the girls made their downstairs to the lobby to call a taxi.

Everything was finally back into place.

_But not for long it wasn't._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind.

Massie froze and clutched her Juicy Couture towel tightly. She spun around realized the figure behind her was Derrick.

"I wanted to take a dip in the pool." Massie admitted truthfully, "How about you?"

"Same." Was all Derrick said as he placed his own towel on a plastic white chair.

Derrick flung off his shirt and put it next to his towel. Then with one swift move, he did a cannonball into the water.

Massie giggled as she took off her purple cover up to reveal her pink Gucci bikini. She carefully wrapped her towel around her cellphone to protect it from getting wet, then she put her stuff on a little plastic table before diving into the pool.

When Massie resurfaced, she was face to face with Derrick. Massie looked up at the night sky that was filled with stars and smiled, there weren't many skies like these in Westchester. Maybe tonight was a special night.

"Truth or dare." Derrick said to Massie who was still looking up at the night sky.

"Truth." Massie said absently mindedly.

"Is Dempsey really your boyfriend?" Derrick asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Massie asked as she playfully punched Derrick on the arm.

"Just answer Block – head." Derrick grinned.

"Hey you can stop being a jerk now Derr – ICK" Massie shot back.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "While we're still young please."

"Dempsey is _nawt_ my boyfriend. Never was, never will be," Massie said.

"How come you never told me about him?" Derrick asked as he made kissy faces at her.

Massie gave Derrick a push as she said, "Because you never asked."

"Okay," Massie said changing the subject, "What about you? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Derrick said immediately, "If I chose dare, I know you would totally make me drink the pool water. And I just ate so that would be gross!"

"Someone's getting girly!" Massie teased.

"Shut up."

Massie couldn't help but once and a while stare at his abs when she thought he looked away. He just looked so strong and gentle at the same time.

_What was going awn with her?_

Massie felt her hand lightly brush his by accident and was thankful that the only lights that were on were at the sides of the pool, otherwise, he would have been able to see her blushing cheeks.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" Massie asked.

"When I threw up all over the shoes of my third grade crush when I got off a ship. I had sea sick." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Good. Now I can blackmail you." Massie joked.

Derrick splashed Massie so that water trenched her perfect curls that Derrick saw Massie working on for hours in the morning.

"Watch the hair!" Massie spat as she coughed out pool water.

"Truth or dare?" Derrick asked Massie.

Massie thought a while before saying, "Truth, your right, I don't want to drink anymore pool water."

"C'mon man, you're not fun." Derrick said.

Massie took the hairband that was resting around her skinny wrist and used it to tie her hair into a ponytail, before saying, "Just tell me my truth."

"Fine." Derrick said as he swept a lose piece of blonde hair away from his perfect face, "Have you ever done something that goes against everything you believe in? Or have you always stuck to the rules?"

"I break rules." Massie said thoughtfully, "But as for the doing something that goes against everything I believe in, I'm not so sure."

"Really?" Derrick asked as he took a step closer to Massie. Surprisingly, Massie didn't take a step back.

"Really." Massie said.

Their faces were inches apart.

"Maybe it's time you try." Derrick said leaning in towards her face.

"Well there's a first for everything." Massie murmured before she leaned in too.

And before she knew it, her lips collided with his and she felt his body press up against hers. She closed her eyes to take it all in. Everything felt so right. Everything felt so in place. Everything felt so perf –

_Wait. What was she doing?!_

Massie pulled away and hoisted herself out of the pool. She grabbed her stuff off the table and quickly rushed to her room, ready to lock the bedroom and take a long hot bath while thinking of what she had just done – leaving Derrick dazed, still standing in the pool. And that's where he was standing for the twenty minutes, trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

**ohhhh alicia's gunna be piiiiiissed haha**

keeeeep reviewing like u did last time and i will keep ditching my hwk to write the chapters :D

LOTSA LOTSA LOVE :)


	10. Chapter 10 Unfaithful

HEY GUYS, okay ur reviews that u gave me for the last chapter seriously blew me away, so yes i posted another chapter

especially berry.boba.nut.'s hahaha, thanks to all u ppl that reviews :D

i spent a lot of time on this chapter so i hope u enjoy it, just to tell ya, theres gunna be some major drama coming ur way

**Disclaimer: Duhhhhhhhhh**

* * *

Unfaithful

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_

"Hello, this is Westchester Golden Crown front desk, I'm Casey. How may I help you?"

"I need you to reserve me the hotel pool at seven tomorrow ay-sap!" Alicia snarled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rivera but tomorrow's pool is all booked up but you can go at four, that's when it's open up to the public." Casey said.

Alicia, Dylan, and Claire were sitting cross-legged on Alicia's king sized bed as Alicia's personal workers were giving the girls manicures.

Dylan blew her coral pink freshly painted nails while watching Alicia expectantly.

"I said I want it booked _tomorrow._" Alicia growled into the phone, "I don't care who booked it tomorrow, just cancel it and put it under my name."

Claire threw Alicia a questioned look and Alicia pressed _Speaker_ on her phone so her friends could hear their conversation.

"But the lady that booked the pool already has had this reservation for over two months." Casey said.

"Look _Casey_," Alicia ranted, "I need the pool tomorrow at seven. If you can't book it then I will find a way to fire you just like I found a way to fire Kristen Gregory. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her?"

There was a silence.

"Alright Ms. Rivera," Casey finally said, "I will see what I can do."

"Good." Alicia said before she snapped her phone shut.

"Why do we need this reservation?" Claire asked as looked down at her buffed nails.

"Because Kuh-laire," Alicia said rolling her eyes, "_Massie Block_ is going down and I can't wait another moment."

"Requesting for gossip points." Dylan said suddenly.

"Spill." Alicia said.

"I heard that Derrick and Massie kissed last night." Dylan said.

Claire and Dylan watched as their alpha clenched her jaw and gritted her white, pearly teeth.

"What are your sources?" Alicia said trying to look calm.

"I promised I wouldn't tell but I can tell you, it's a very reliable source." Dylan said quietly.

"I cannot believe that little female dog has hit on my Derry!" Alicia sneered as she knocked over a bowl of water that was next to her. The water spilled onto the bed covers and Claire and Dylan scooted away to avoid getting wet.

"What are you going to do?" Dylan asked.

"I'm going to make her regret ever stepping foot into Westchester Golden Crown!" Alicia declared.

"Maybe Derrick's not worth your time." Claire said, trying hard to resist the urge to bite her newly manicured baby blue nails.

"I'm going to break her," Alicia continued like she didn't hear what Claire had just said, "Make her pay for breaking me and Derrick up. At tomorrow's pool party, I say that we go for our revenge plan."

Dylan grinned and Claire just picked at her nails.

"That's where I will finally take back my "it" girl throne!" Alicia said wickedly, "And this time, my plan is full proof."

* * *

Massie giggled as her as knee brushed Derrick's by accident under the table.

"Pass the syrup," Derrick said with a grin as he looked straight at Massie.

Massie felt her cheeks getting hot and picked up the syrup next to her and handed it over with her clammy hands.

Massie hadn't quite figured out what had happened last night but after throwing a bunch of Sephora bath products into the tub, and having a long bubble bath, she had the time to think it over. By the time she had slipped into her Juicy Couture bathrobe, she had decided that she would just go with the flow.

So what if she hated his guts a few days ago? She was usually the person everyone expected to follow the rules. But she was tired of that. After running away from her old life, she wanted to start living a new. And that meant following her own rules. After blow-drying her hair and slipping into her pink Splendid cami and shorts, she had decided rule number one would be to let things fall into place on their own. Maybe her and Derrick would work out.

"So did you really kiss Derrick?" Kristen whispered into Massie's ear, "Or is it just a rumor? Because I thought you hated him for stealing your suite."

"How did you know?" Massie asked as she bit into a California roll.

Kristen rolled her eyes and made sure no one was listening before she said, "its Derrick Harrington we're talking about. And you know this hotel is filled with people that are in love with gossiping. Everyone knows about everything."

"Well, I should have known that," Massie giggled as she felt a vibration coming from her pocket.

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with vibration sounds. Everyone reached into their totes, purses, and pockets to check their cellphones.

She pulled her cellphone out of her black BCBG shorts and read the text message.

**ALICIA: HOTEL POOL PARTY 2MRRW AT SEVEN, B THERE OR DIE SOCIAL SUICIDE **

Josh, that was sitting across from Massie stuffing a pancake into his mouth rolled his eyes and said, "Did everyone else get that message from Alicia?"

Everyone at their table nodded.

"Why can't we have one peaceful breakfeast without the name Alicia coming up?" Derrick sighed.

"Well are we going?" Plovert asked as he took a large gulp of orange juice.

"Of course man!" Kemp said punching Plovert's arm causing him to spray orange juice all over Cam's pancakes, "There are going to be chicks in bikinis! How can we not go?"

"I'm not hungry." Cam said as he pushed away his breakfeast that had Plovert's orange juice splattered all over it.

"I hate Alicia." Kristen said under her breath.

"Be nice Kris." Massie said kicking her brown Jimmy Choos ankle boots at Kristen under the table gently.

"I say we go," Cam said, "I mean, we all know she's a witch but a party is a party and I haven't been to one in a long time. How can we go back to school without attending a summer party first?"

"Totally!" Kemp and Plovert said together.

"This ought to be good." Josh said he ate his last bite of pancake.

"Yeah, I guess." Derrick said, not taking his eyes off Massie.

"Oh boy." Kristen said.

_Oh boy indeed._

* * *

"Wow."

"Holy."

"Crap."

"Yeah."

"Must be nice being rich," Kristen said to Massie avoiding Derrick's eye roll.

Massie nodded her head.

"The witch has outdone herself this time," Massie heard Cam say.

And that wasn't a lie.

Alicia had made the pool area look absolutely amazing. It looked like an underwater palace. The lights under the pool were flashing different colors every few seconds. Silver glitter was scattered near the entrance with glow-in-the-dark starfish tapped onto the ceiling. The regular white plastic chairs that had been there the day before were moved out and replaced with spa chairs that were shaped like a clam – in the middle of each clam was a cashmere pearl-shaped pillow. Three inches tall of sand covered the ground and large pink seashells were sitting on tables as centerpieces. There was even a dance floor next to the pool.

Kemp whistled at the C-cupped girls that were dressed as mermaids and were handing out tropical drinks, "I love this party already."

There was a small platform stage that was set up in the middle of the large pool with a random band playing covers of the latest popular songs. The current song they was playing was Vanessa Carlton's famous _A Thousand Miles_.

_This party couldn't be so bad, right?_

Massie and Kristen took off their sarongs. Massie was wearing a solid black one-piece Versace and Kristen was wearing her old Puma swimsuit. The guys had already come shirtless with their baggy swim shorts on so they directly jumped into the pool. Kristen and Massie took their time dipping into the pool slowly.

And that's where Massie spent an hour splashing her friends and singing her old favorite songs with Kristen at the top of their lungs. No one could hear them anyways because there were over eighty people at the party talking, chatting, swimming, and dancing. Alicia must have invited over half the people in the hotel.

After swimming with her friends, Massie led them out of the pool to dry off and dance. She hadn't moved herself to the beat of the music in a long time and she had definitely missed it. Derrick pulled her close and took her to the dance floor while Kristen shyly asked Plovert if he wanted to dance. Cam, Josh, and Kemp were trying to hit on hawt girls. Little did Massie know that Alicia was monitoring her every move.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan said, "He's_ dancing_ with her!"

"_Where?"_ Alicia growled.

Her gaze followed Dylan's as she ripped the paper umbrella that was on her drink into tiny shreds and threw them onto the sand. Once she spotted the newly dancing couple, she felt the inside of her boiling.

_Massie Block was going to get it._

"C'mon," Alicia said motioning that Claire and Dylan follow.

Alicia marched over the stepping-stones that led to the platform stage and pushed the lead singer over, "Get off the stage."

The lead singer and his band glanced at each other and shrugged before setting their guitars down and walking off the stage. Alicia grabbed the mike.

"Hey guys! Is everyone having fun?" Alicia asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted back.

"I know, right, my party planner, Jeremy is such an angel! Cheers to him!" Alicia said before continuing, "But before I let you guys get back to your party, I would like to say that I found someone's Rolex watch on a table. I was just wondering if it was somebody's in this room."

Alicia pulled out William Block's golden watch and dangled it in her fingers.

Massie's eyes widened and said, "How did she get that?!"

But before she could claim that the watch was hers, Alicia flung the watch into the pool water before her.

Massie watched the last thing that would connect to her to her father fall into the pool in slow motion. She couldn't move her body, she couldn't even breathe.

"Opps," Alicia said innocently, "It slipped."

* * *

**yeah i kno wat ur thinking, alicias such a bitch AHAHAHAHA **

**tsk tsk, things dont look that good for massie :(**

**but u will find out wat happens next if u review :D**

**THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!!**

**lotsa lotsa love :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Should've Said No

hey guys. im seriously so. freaking. tired. i have three tests/quizes to study for + tons of hwk. i officially hate 8th grade, hate hate hate

go easy on me because its 11:30pm right now and i was suppose to be in bed thirty minutes ago.

i didnt want to write/post til tmrrw but ur reviews seriously couldnt make me stop writing so special thanks to my reviewers

it'skellyduhh: no, but alicia does kno that the watch is rlli rlli important to massie bcuz remember in one of the chapters, plovert told alicia that massie freaked when he found it

**Disclaimer: **dont own this

* * *

Should've Said No

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

Massie felt her knees go weak as she stared at the pink glowing water that had just swallowed her father's precious watch.

Her last thing that belonged to William.

Patricia had cleaned out the house years ago, throwing away everything that belonged to her dead husband, like she just needed to make space. Massie had only managed to save the watch because she tucked it under her mattress secretly. And now, it was gone.

Just. Like. That.

The tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes were getting dangerously close and without wasting another second, she pulled away from Derrick's warm embrace and raced off to the changing rooms to cry on her own. Kristen gave Alicia the nastiest glare she could muster before running off to the changing rooms to comfort Massie.

Alicia carefully stepped down the stage to avoid getting sand in her Prada flip flops gave a smug smile.

_Everything had gone according to plan. _

But the real reason Alicia was so happy was because she wasn't just done yet.

She watched Derrick push through a crowd of people that had already started dancing and talking again like nothing happened. He was obviously trying to make his way to the changing rooms too.

_Like Alicia was going to let that happen._

She stepped in front of him before he could take another step.

"Back off," Derrick sneered at Alicia, "_You've_ done enough."

Alicia pouted and widened her eyes, "But it was totally an accident."

"You and I both know that that was no accident." Derrick said, trying to walk past Alicia without having to physically hurt her, even though he had a real urge to.

"Now, now," Alicia said resting her French manicure on his toned hand, "Why would I do that? That's something that…a _mean _person would do."

Derrick yanked her hand away, "You _are _mean."

Alicia put her hand to her heart, "You know that hurt."

"Yeah," Derrick said, "Just like the way you hurt Massie?"

"But Derry," Alicia said taking a step closer to him, "Why do you even care about her?"

"Because." Derrick scoffed, "She's awesome, not like you."

"What if…" Alicia said, "What if I told you she's just _playing_ with you. That she's only trying to get with you because you have money and she needs that desperately right now."

"She wouldn't," Derrick stated, "She has her own money."

"Are you sure?" Alicia said, fingering Derrick's Polo collar

"Because I heard she gave all her money to _Kristen_ and now she barely has enough to cover her school fee." Alicia lied.

"No way." Derrick said confidently, but Alicia could sense some doubt in his voice.

She was pushing him toward the right direction.

"And what if I told you," Alicia continued, "that she's been seeing someone else for at least two weeks now."

"Who else would she see?" Derrick demanded.

Alicia toyed with the buttons of his shirt playing with time for while before lying to Derrick once again, "_Cam Fisher."_

"No." Derrick said shaking his head, "Way."

"Aw Derry," Alicia cooed, "That's what I like about you. You always trust your best friend. But too bad your best friend is going out with your girl behind your back. Haven't you always wondered why they're always so…_close?_"

"I just thought it was because they were good friends." Derrick said, almost talking to himself, "Like brother and sister."

"No," Alicia said shaking her black mane, "I'm so sorry to be the one to break it to you."

Derrick felt himself tremble. He had liked Massie _so_ much. How could she have done this to him?

"Um," Derrick started, "I should go."

"No," Alicia said, batting her long Chanel eyelashes, "Stay. Come with me to the Jacuzzi. I have something to show you."

Derrick shrugged and followed Alicia not really knowing what he was doing. The only thing that was running in his mind was how Massie could have betrayed him.

He just felt so…_hurt._

Alicia used one hand to lead Derrick to the Jacuzzi and the other to send a signal to Dylan and Claire telling them that part two of the plan was set. The two girls nodded and started making their way to the changing room.

Dylan pushed the door open, allowing her and Claire to go inside the changing room where there they saw Massie in the arms of Kristen sobbing her heart out.

Claire actually felt a pang of guilt at the sight of Massie but decided to shake it off. They were too deep into the plan to back out now.

Alicia had sent them a _five-signal_ meaning that they had to get Massie and Kristen out of the changing room in less than five minutes.

Kristen looked up to see Claire and Dylan standing in front of her.

"What do you wannabes want?" Kristen said, searing an angry glare at the two girls that were standing near the sinks.

"Well – " Claire started.

"We're so sorry for what happened," Dylan cut off, "But I just heard that the watch Alicia _accidentally _dropped into the pool is fished out and they said that it's a fake. So it's probably nawt yours. I didn't even_ know_ you owned a gold Rolex watch."

Massie sat up straight and her pretty face seemed to spread into a small smile.

"Really?" Massie asked.

"Sure," Dylan said, "I bet your own watch is still safely put away."

Massie brightened.

"Your right," Massie said, "I locked mine away in my walk in closet. Nobody could have found it."

Kristen stiffened.

_So that's the reason why Alicia wanted Massie's room key._

"Cool," Dylan finished proudly, "So, you know, you want to go to the Jacuzzi and just chill out and stuff? I mean, you had a pretty bad break down there."

Massie stood up and grabbed Kristen's hand before Kristen had a chance to explain that the watch that was still underneath the pool _was _really her father's watch.

"C'mon," Massie chirped, "Let's go to the Jacuzzi."

Massie pulled Kristen out of the changing room and head straight toward the Jacuzzi. Dylan and Claire trailed close behind. As Massie got closer, she could see Derrick in the Jacuzzi.

Massie beamed. But her smile quickly faded when she was standing right on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

Derrick was there all right.

But why was he sucking face with…_Alicia?_

Massie felt all the oxygen in her disappear. Breathing was impossible. She felt pain shooting in her stomach was scared to open her mouth in fear of puking everywhere. She couldn't tell whether she would puke to death or cry to death. Two emotional breakdowns in one day was just too much for her.

"What are you doing Derrick?" Massie said choking back a sob.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked as he finally looked up at her.

"I mean, why are you kissing _Alicia_?" Massie said slowly.

"Why would you care?" Derrick snarled, "Why don't you just go and make out with Cam? Like you've been doing for the past two weeks."

Alicia just sat next to Derrick, her arms wrapped around him, looking innocent with her big brown eyes.

"I – what are you talking about?" Massie stammered.

"Don't act like you don't know." Derrick said, glaring at Massie.

_What was going awn?_

"You should leave." Derrick said to Massie in disgust.

Kristen flicked her middle finger at Derrick before pulling Massie away. She could sense that her best friend was going to burst within a few minutes and she knew if Massie wanted to cry, she didn't want to do it in public.

The girls grabbed their stuff and ran out of there. But before Massie left, she turned back to look at Derrick one more time.

He was back to kissing Alicia like they never broke up.

* * *

**enjoyed? yes, lotsa drama**

**keep reviewing and i keep writing**

**lotsa loveeeee**


	12. Chapter 12 Who Knew?

this chapter is dedicated to tiffany :) not only my best friend but the person who gave me my 100th review

cheers to herr!!

**Disclaimer: Do you really think i'd be here writing this right now if i owned anything?**

* * *

Who Knew?

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them in the mouth  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

"Did you see her face?" Alicia gushed as spun around in her emerald green dress, "And don't you just heart this dress?"

Dylan air-clapped for Alicia but Claire just bit her nails.

Alicia glared at Claire, "I said, don't you love my dress."

"Yes," Claire said sighing.

"Good," Alicia said as she checked herself out in the mirror, "Because it's been a whole week since I've seen that Massie Block. I heard she hasn't come out of her room once. How great is that? That means I'm going to be Derrick's date to the annual Midnight Ball!"

The Midnight Ball was a formal dance that Ryan Harrington would host every year at the hotel for the hotel guests, staff, closest friends and lots of other very important people. The girls always came in ball gowns or something elegant and the guys always dressed up in their regular tuxedos. Nearly half of Westchester was invited and anybody that was a somebody wouldn't miss it for the world. The ball was tonight and every worthy clothes store in the city had been shopped out from Ralph Lauren all the way to Vera Wang. Today was the last day for everyone to get ready, buy extra accessories, or find a different pair of shoes to go with their dress. Not that there would be any stores that would be in stock of Jimmy Choos.

_Everything was sold out._

Dylan squealed while Claire just smiled.

"And," Alicia continued, "I'm going to be wearing this baby to the ball."

The two girls admired Alicia's latest purchase; the dress fit her like a glove.

"Dylan can wear my fuchsia gown and Claire can wear my cherry red dress." Alicia commanded.

Claire scrunched her nose; those two dresses were designer, but look like they were made from the streets. Claire knew that Alicia would never allow them to dress better than she did. Especially now that she had won Derrick back.

Dylan and Claire got up from Alicia's bed and made their way into Alicia's walk in closet to claim the two ugly dresses.

"This is going to be so fabulous!" Alicia gloated, "Especially now that Miss. Boyfriend Stealer is out of the picture."

"This is going to be the best ball ever." Alicia gushed.

"Ah-greed!" Dylan called out from the closet.

"Ah-greed." Claire said sighing.

_Nawt._

* * *

"I can't believe your making me do this." Massie mumbled as she stepped out of her closet.

Kristen's jaw dropped open, "Ehmagawd."

"What?" Massie asked worriedly, "Do I look awful?"

"No." Kristen said, shaking her head, "Nawt at all."

Massie looked gorgeous in her gold strapless chiffon gown. The dress wasn't too girly and wasn't too serious at the same time, it was just right. Massie had casually pinned up her ironed curls and she paired the whole thing with an amazing pair of silver pumps. She had absolutely no make up on except for a touch of lip gloss. She didn't need make up because she naturally looked pretty. The only thing that would have made Massie even prettier was if she ate more.

Kristen stared at Massie's pale face. She barely had any color left in her. Every since the day Derrick accused Massie of cheating on him, she had stopped eating. Kristen saw Massie nibble at granola bars occasionally but besides that, nothing. Massie's arms and legs grew bonier everyday and her cheekbones stood out more and not in the good way. Kristen was too scared to pull Massie out of bed the day before, fearing that she might snap her wrists into two if she pulled too hard. Massie looked colorless and skinny and it hurt Kristen inside knowing that she was part of the reason why her best friend was so unhealthy.

"You look so pretty!" Kristen breathed and made her way into Massie's closet.

Massie sighed before pulling up her dressing that was slipping down because she had gotten skinnier since the time she bought to dress.

"I don't know if I should go." Massie said biting her lip.

"No, no." Kristen said after a few moments of changing into her own gown, "You have to go."

"You got to show Derrick that you're still standing strong," Kristen's voice said, coming out of the closet, "And I'll be right by your side."

Massie cringed at the name that brought her so much pain.

After a moment of silence, Kristen realized she had used the _D_ word.

"I mean," Kristen, corrected herself, "We'll have a lot of fun."

Kristen stepped out of the closet wearing a floor-length aqua blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was bundled into a casual long side ponytail and she had matched her dress with a pair of black high-heeled mules. She had dusted her lids with sparkly gray eye shadow and wore peach lip gloss.

Kristen grinned sheepishly, "How do I look?"

"Let's just say," Massie teased, "If I were a guy, I would totally hit on you."

The two girls tumbled into a fit of laughter and Massie felt better than she did in days.

Kristen wanted to keep it that way. Massie had completely cut herself off from the real world ever since _that_ incident happened. She had refused to leave her room and never answered or checked her cell phone. She just spent all her free time watching her favorite movies and eating a piece of chocolate once in a while. And Kristen couldn't blame her, if she had been dumped so harshly, she would have done the same.

Well everything except for the eating part.

And the fact that rumors were going around that the watch sitting at the bottom of the pool indeed was William Block's watch didn't make it any better although Kristen was pretty sure who started the rumor in the first place.

Kristen sighed and plopped down onto the bed next to Massie, "You want to go out and eat before we go to the ball?"

Massie shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, I haven't seen you eat a full piece of solid food in a long time." Kristen said concerned.

Massie was touched but didn't dare tell Kristen that she couldn't eat anything even if she _wanted_ to. Ever since the pool party, she just threw up everything she ate. After three days of unsuccessfully trying to eat without barfing it all up in the end, she stopped trying.

Kristen swatted Massie's armed playfully before pulling her off the bed, "C'mon, we could at least have a little chocolate before the party."

And with that, the two of them were off to buy some Swedish chocolate from the store just downstairs in the lobby.

* * *

"Go awn," Kristen whispered, "You can do this."

Massie awkwardly stepped into the large ballroom although if people were watching, they would have described her as gracefully gliding in. Kristen followed her close behind.

Mr. Harrington must have invited more than just half of Westchester because the room was packed! Massie couldn't believe so many people could squeeze into the room. It took a while but at last, Massie spotted Josh, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, Claire, Dylan and _D_ with his old girlfriend hanging out next to the refreshment tables.

Massie gulped and turned to face to door, "Um, I don't think I can do this."

But Kristen calmly stopped her and said, "No, you can do this. I'll be right besides you. Don't worry."

Massie trembled as she and Kristen made their way closer to the group. She could practically hear her heart beat over the murmurs of people's voices and classical music that was playing from the violins and cellos that were onstage. The closer she got, the more her palms started to sweat and she almost felt like puking all over again.

The only thing that was making her feel better was the sound of Kristen's heels clacking on the marble ground, reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Hey guys." Massie said nervously once she arrived.

"Hey," Everyone said back except for Derrick, Alicia, and Dylan.

Massie scanned to see what everyone was wearing just to make sure she wasn't dressed too formal. Alicia was wearing a beautiful green dress that went well with her perfectly silky hair. Claire and Dylan on the other hand looked like a blind person picked their outfits for them. Dylan looked like a clown in her puffy purplish-red dress and Claire simply looked like a tomato. They looked ridiculous. Dylan didn't seem to notice but Claire kept head down avoiding everybody's gazes. The guys were wearing ordinary black tuxedos from Armani and Gucci. But Derrick…_Derrick_ looked adorable with his messy blonde hair and his blue, blue eyes that stood out more than usual. He didn't looked scruffy and hadn't tucked in his shirt like the rest of the guys. He looked out of place but still cute. Massie hated herself for thinking such absurd thoughts.

Massie gently touched the charm bracelet that rest around her thin wrist. Kristen had given it to her yesterday. It was an expensive Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet even though Kristen was on a budget. It was suppose to symbolize their friendship. Massie squeezed the charm that was a crown, her favorite one. She would summon the confidence to make it through the night.

Suddenly, someone of the stage was talking through the microphone. Everyone turned to face the speaker.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you could all make it."

Everyone politely applauded.

The speaker continued, "I'm sorry to say that Mr. Harrington could not attend this year's ball. He is in the other side of the world dealing with a meeting. He sends his apologizes but hope everyone will have a good time."

More applause.

"For our next song, gentlemen, ask a lovely lady you did not escort to the ball to dance."

There were more murmurs in the crowds and everyone started to look for a partner.

Plovert shyly asked Kristen to dance and they were already on the dance floor. Josh darted his eyes back and before nervously asking Claire to dance. Cam rolled his one blue, one green eyes and asked Alicia to dance. Alicia glared at him before accepting. Kemp asked a girl that was at least three years older than him and with chest that was on the edge of spilling out of her dress. _No surprise._

Which only left Derrick and Massie. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment.

Derrick let his shaggy hair cover his eyes before mumbling, "Want to dance?"

Massie said nothing but took the hand that Derrick offered her. They made their way to the dance floor. She locked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two danced stiffly for a while. Massie tried to avoid his blue gaze and the seconds seemed like hours as they passed by.

"So," Derrick finally said quietly, "Why'd you do it."

Massie raised her waxed eyebrows, "What do you mean."

Massie stomached growled. She was feeling kind of queasy.

"I mean," Derrick said, "Why'd you cheat on me."

Massie finally shifted her gaze onto Derrick, "What?"

"You know," Derrick said uncomfortably, "Why did you go out with Cam behind my back."

Derrick's anger had rubbed off days ago. Now he was only confused, confused and sad that he no longer had Massie.

Massie glared at him, "I would never cheat."

"Don't lie to me Massie," Derrick said, his blue eyes boring into her.

"I'm not," Massie insisted through gritted teeth, "I thought you knew me better than that. I really thought you were a different guy. Who gave you this stupid idea that I'm going out with Cam anyways?"

Derrick paused for a brief moment and Massie feared that she had pushed him too far.

Finally he said, "Alicia."

Massie's eyes widened and said, "And you believed her?"

Derrick danced in silence again while Massie felt her mouth taste like pennies.

"I don't know what to think." Derrick said at last.

Massie lowered her head and shook it.

"Why would I ever cheat on you? You were the first guy I thought I was ever in lo – "

But Massie caught herself before she said the four-lettered word she dread would come spilling out of her big mouth.

Derrick just looked off into the distance and said, "The first time I saw you…"

Massie had unlocked her arms and was lightly holding onto his shoulders.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you were different," Derrick said looking back, "I remember how I was a jerk too."

Massie giggled even though she felt her legs getting weaker. She didn't know that her face was losing more color than before.

Then Derrick stared down at Massie and said, "I remember how I thought you'd be the worst roommate ever but then you started being so nice to the other guys and stuff."

Massie stomach growled again and she began to feel like her body was getting pulled to the ground. When did her body get so heavy?

"But then there was Alicia." Derrick said shaking his head, "Alicia Rivera."

Finally, Massie shushed Derrick's rambling by putting her hand over his mouth.

Derrick looked at her questionably and she said, "Let's just save this moment."

Derrick nodded and the two just danced there for a while.

Then all of a sudden, Massie gripped his shoulders tighter as she felt a stab of pain in her stomach. She felt the blood rushing towards her head and she held onto Derrick's shoulders even tighter.

_What's happening to me?_

Derrick looked at her with sheer horror, "What's wrong Massie?"

Massie's bony shoulders were shivering and she had an urge to throw up.

Her face turned as white as paper. She could feel herself losing control of her own body.

She leaned in close to get a whiff of his welcoming smell, scared that it would be her last time doing so. His familiar clean laundry and peppermint scent almost brought tears to her eyes.

And with her last ounce of strength she whispered, "I love you."

And just like that, her grip became lose and her powerless knees gave in. She tumbled to the floor and everyone around the two gasped.

And Derrick watched in slow motion as the only girl that had ever liked him for him, and not his money, the only girl that had ever talked back to him, the only girl that made his heart race every time she was near coughed on the floor gasping for air.

Something at that very moment in him died as he watched the love of his life lay there and more than ever, he just wanted to lay there with her too to die, hoping that he would go first so that he wouldn't have to watch her leave.

* * *

**wow, most dramatic thing you guys seen so far in this story, huh?**

**im srry it had to be so sad :( but that was just part of the story **

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I KEEP WRITING :D**

**(btw: olivias probably not gunna take part of anything anymore, im sorry olivia fans because she really doesnt actually belong in this story but some of u guys wanted her to appear so i let her come in hahahahahah)**

**LOTSA LOVE :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Tongue Tied

OMG, im soooo sorry for updating so late but u hv no idea how much crap i am going thro and all the hwk thats piling up like freaking mout everst

im DYING HERE and im writing this chapter at like 1 in the morning so give me some credit here

thanks for all the reviews!! u guys are the coolest readers, special thanks to berry.bao.nut (im srry if i wrote it wrong, im rlli tireddd)

**Disclaimer: Oh shut up**

* * *

Tongue Tied

_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

"Call 911!" Kristen shrieked as she and the other guys pushed past the different gowns and tuxes to get to Massie.

Derrick just stood there frozen.

Different cellphones were all whipped out at once, everyone dialing the same emergency numbers.

"Call 911!" Kristen kept screaming, her face flooding with tears, "Hurry!"

Massie laid on the floor coughing and clutching her stomach.

Kristen clutched Massie's hand and sobbed.

Derrick was immobilized. It was like he was isolated from everyone else. He watched in shock as the ambulances and their sirens were shrieking outside. Paramedics lifted Massie off the ground while Kristen followed and soon, they were riding away in the ambulance.

Derrick felt himself clench his fists.

How could he have been so dumb? How could he have not realized that Massie was weak in his arms? She had been slightly trembling when they were dancing but he thought it was just because she was cold.

_Stupid. Stupid._

And how come he didn't notice how unhealthy she got? She was practically just skin and bones. Why wasn't she eating? Why was she doing that to herself?

_Stupid._

Derrick clutched his chest as his heart started to beat faster and faster in pain. He could hear the people around him screaming into their cellphones.

"There's a teenage girl that passed out!" Derrick heard a woman cry into her phone.

"Yes, it looks serious." He heard another man say to his phone.

Derrick closed his eyes but it didn't help, all he could hear were the rumors starting.

"I bet she's on drugs," Some gruff voice muttered.

"No, maybe she's pregnant or something and I bet that guy's the father." A girl with a squeaky voice said.

He gritted his teeth.

"I bet she only did it for attention," Someone said.

"Yeah, she was totally faking it," Another person whispered.

Derrick opened his eyes to tell the people off but then finally realized he was still standing in the middle of the dance floor while his friends were off at the side calling Kristen to see how Massie was doing. The crowd that had gathered around him and Massie were back to dancing but people would eye him once and a while to see how he was taking it.

_What was he still standing there for?_

Derrick immediately took off ignoring his friend's calls to wait for them. He ran across the outside parking lot until he reached his car. He stabbed his keys into the engine and took off, ignoring the speed limit and putting so much pressure on the gas petal that he'd expect it to break.

But he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind. Just one.

_Massie._

* * *

Massie's sore eyes slowly fluttered open to see the blinding sunlight streaking through the windows onto the white sheets. She tried to sit up straight but didn't have the power to. Instead, she just lied back down and looked around, where was she anyways?

She was in a room surrounded by bright blue walls with a little wooden table in the corner with two chairs. Balloons and baskets of presents were sitting next to the window next to the vase of tulips.

_Why are there balloons and baskets in my room?_

That's when she finally looked down to see a sleeping Kristen next to her. Snoring lightly.

Massie gently nudged Kristen.

"Huh?" Kristen asked groggily but was instantly awake when she saw Massie's small grin, "You're up!"

"Yeah," Massie said slowly, "I sure am. But you mind telling me…_where exactly are we?_"

Kristen shook her head, "We're at the hospital. You had me worried sick last night."

Massie looked at Kristen, "Why am I here? What happened? Am I sick?"

"Yes," Kristen said wide eyed, "You don't remember what happened last night?"

Massie shook her head.

Kristen rested her head on the sheet of blanket Massie was sleeping in, "You passed out last night at the Midnight Ball in the middle of the dance floor."

Massie thought for a moment trying to recall what had happened last night.

"And if I'm not wrong," Kristen continued, "I think you passed out at the stroke of midnight."

Massie grinned sheepishly.

"Weird, huh?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," Massie asked as she stroked her best friend's tangled blonde hair, "Did you stay with me the whole night?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kristen said grinning.

Massie giggled.

Kristen's voice suddenly turned serious, "I was instructed to call the nurse once you're awake so she can get some food into you."

Massie opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"It was no wonder you fainted last night," Kristen said matter-of-factly, "You barely eat anything at all the past whole week."

Massie made a face and then stuck her tongue out at Kristen like a little five-year-old.

"Don't give me that," Kristen scoffed, "Just a few hours ago, they had to feed you through some kind of tube."

"Okay, I want breakfast." Massie said quickly.

Kristen giggled, "Alright, I'll go out and get her."

Kristen yawned and got up from the single couch chair she had been sitting on to head for the door.

"Okay," Massie agreed, then hesitated before saying, "Where's Derrick?"

Kristen paused and turned to look at Massie, "Outside."

Massie's heart started beating faster.

"I don't think I should let him in," Kristen said quietly.

Massie's eyes darted back and forth, "Why?"

Kristen sighed, "He's gotten you into this whole mess. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't even be in this hospital. He put you in danger, do you seriously expect me to just let him see you and pretend like everything's okay? You weren't eating because of him and if that happened again, the doctors said it could lead you too much bigger problems."

Kristen paused to look at her best friend.

Massie blinked back the tears that were forming near her eyes, "I guess…I guess you're right. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I never met him."

"Should I tell him to leave then?" Kristen whispered.

"Yes," Massie said her head down, "Please tell him to leave."

* * *

Derrick slammed his fist into the already cracking white wall in the hospital's waiting room. He had been up all night waiting for Massie to wake up. He had gone into her room and checked up on her every few hours and waited to hear her whimper in her dreams. But she never did. And he never left.

He let his throbbing hands drop to his side and he slumped down on a plastic blue chair. Was she ever going to wake up?

"Dude, you're putting too much pressure on yourself," Josh said quietly from the far corner of the room.

"Yeah," Cam said, getting up and sitting next to him, "You've been up all night, maybe you want to get some rest, we'll be here waiting for her too."

Kemp and Plovert just stayed quiet.

"This is all my fault," Derrick muttered.

Derrick put his head between his knees and sat there for a long period of time before hearing Kristen burst through the doors.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Kristen squealed to Plovert, Kemp, Josh and Cam.

All five guys jumped to their feet and started racing for the door.

"Stop!" Kristen commanded as she stood in front of the door that led down the hallway to Massie's room.

"What?" Derrick growled, eager to see Massie and her morning smile.

Kristen moved out of the way so that Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert could go through the door. Kristen blocked Derrick from following.

"What gives, Gregory?" Derrick said impatiently, "I've got to see Massie."

Kristen's shoulders dropped a little and her voice was so soft, he could barely hear, "She says that you should leave."

"What?" Derrick said not really listening, not really even caring.

"I said," Kristen said a little louder, "She wants you to leave."

"What? Why?" Derrick said, trying to get past Kristen, "I have to see her. I have to see if she's okay."

"She's fine," Kristen said softly, "Please go. She really doesn't want to see you."

Derrick shook his head in disbelief.

"I waited for her here for a whole night, I need to see her. Now."

"I'm sorry," Kristen said as she turned away from Derrick and walked through the doors leaving Derrick alone in the waiting room.

He was alone and with his worst fears. His thoughts.

* * *

A week past and Massie was slowly beginning to recover. At first, she couldn't properly walk without a wheel chair but as she slowly got the hang of using her feet again. She mostly spent her days sitting in her room with Kristen, just chatting and watching TV. Massie had assured the guys that she was okay and that they could go out and play soccer instead of sitting inside with her.

She didn't want to keep everybody from living their regular lives because of her. But the only one who stuck around besides Kristen was Derrick. He never left the living room suite. Just always waiting there patiently. The guys had given up bribing Derrick to play soccer with them. All Derrick ever was just sit on that couch, waiting for Massie to open her door. Waiting for her to smile at him again.

And the three words Massie had effortless whispered to him had clung onto him. It was the only thing that kept him waiting.

_I love you._

Massie sat in her room silent with Kristen. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't avoid Derrick anymore. Her heart was aching for him and she just couldn't stop the image of him coming into her mind every five seconds.

"Kristen?" Massie asked, as she sat up from the bed.

"Yeah?" Kristen said as she stopped braiding her hair.

"I think…" Massie said, "I think I should go."

"What?!" Kristen screeched, "What do you mean, you should go? Go where?"

Massie gazed down, "I think I should go home."

Kristen quickly got up to sit next to Massie, "No, please. Please don't go."

Massie hugged her friend, "I don't think I belong here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked pleadingly, "Of course you belong here. With us. All of us!"

"No," Massie said slowly shaking her head, "I think I'm keeping you guys away from your lives. I mean, you've been stuck in this room with me for a week now, I bet you're so sick of me."

Kristen shook her head frantically, "I'm not. You're my best friend. I like spending time you. I do."

"And it's for the best," Massie continued, "You said that Derrick's hurting. If I'm gone, he'll forget about me. And he won't hurt anymore."

"No," Kristen protested, "He'll just hurt more."

"But he'll forget me eventually," Massie said getting up to go to her walk in closet. After a few minutes, she came back out with an armload of clothes. She threw everything on her bed and dragged out her old Kate Spade suitcase she hadn't use for a long time.

"What are you doing?" Kristen screeched.

Massie sighed, "Packing."

* * *

Derrick slid his card into the lock and opened the door. He and the four other guys walked into the suite and threw their soccer bags on the floor and went to get water. Derrick shook his head, and plunked himself back onto the couch.

"Oh, c'mon," Kemp said rolling his eyes, "We get you get you out of this suite, just this once and not only did you suck at goalie, but you were barely paying attention to anything. And now that we're back inside, you're back into that weird daze."

"Am not." Derrick murmured.

"Dude!" Plovert shouted as he dashed across the living room, running frantically towards the rest of the guys sitting on the couches.

"What?" Kemp teased, "Did you see a hot girl?"

"No!" Plovert said, waving a piece of white paper in Derrick's face, "Massie's room was open and I found this on her bed."

Derrick grabbed the letter from Plovert's hands and read it carefully, making sure to read every single word she wrote.

His jaw dropped.

And he could have sworn his heart stopped.

* * *

**gasp haha, okay i know this chapter kinda sucked but im seriously pooped hahaha. and lotsa stuff hv been going on so yeah, if you guys review, i will post much faster than last times, sorry for my readers :P i kno i suck, but u guys are still coolio :D**

love always :D:D:D


	14. Chapter 14 No Air

um, yes, short and kinda screwed up but i thot u guys deserved more than one chapter since i kinda made uguys wait so long :( sorry

u guys are such awesomeatic readers :D

**Disclaimer: dont ownnnn anything**

* * *

No Air

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

Dear Derrick,

_When I first came to the Westchester Golden Crown, all I was looking for a place to stay. But instead, I found a home and a family. I never thought you and I would actually get along. I had to admit you seemed like a jerk when I first met you before I got off the airplane and when we were at the check in counter, but who am I to judge?_

_Alicia must have told you a lot of awful things about me. So in this letter that hopefully, you'll soon receive, will answer all your questions about my feeling towards you and everybody in Westchester Golden Crown._

_I used to be the luckiest girl in the whole world. I had the best dad, William and my friends were the best. But everything changed when Patricia and Gretchen came and took my dad away. They changed my life, and I slowly lost my friends to Gretchen. I never belonged. I never felt accepted like I did here. And I'm glad I ran away and I'm glad I found you guys._

_But now I've realized, I've only been keeping you guys back. It was because of me that Kristen lost her job and it was because of me that you and Alicia broke up. It was because of me that you and the guys had to wait in the hospital for the whole night and it was because of me that you had to get into a fight with Dempsey. And it is definitely my fault you're going through so much pain. It isn't fair to you or anyone else. If you would have never met me then maybe you'd still be with Alicia and maybe Kristen would still have her monthly pay and maybe you would have never even heard of the name Gretchen or Dempsey. _

_Although it pains me to let go of Westchester, I'll never forget our memories or our experiences. You, Kristen, and the guys are amazing. Even if we did start off at the wrong foot. I'll never forget the way you smile or they way you snore annoyingly in your sleep. The way you run your tanned hands into your blonde hair when you get mad is going to drive me crazy in my dreams. The way you smell like aftershave in the morning is going to haunt me and I'll miss your Calvin Klein cologne. You're the best thing that's happened to me since my dad got me a credit card. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. And I hope that you'll let go of me faster than I'll let go of you because I don't want you in anymore pain. This is my fault and I'm going to fix it._

_Tell Josh I'll miss his special scrambled eggs, tell Cam I'll miss his lame jokes he'll crack occasionally, tell Plovert I'll miss his snorting when he laughs too hard and tell Kemp I'll miss his pervertedness. Tell them to keep working hard on the soccer team. Remind Plovert to keep his inhaler with him at all times and tell Kemp he's only allowed to eat chocolate after dinner and no ice cream in the morning or else he'll get a stomachache. Tell them I'll miss them so much._

_Kristen already knows I'm leaving but still, tell her I'll always love her and make sure she gets a job soon. She needs it to pay off her brother's operation. Tell her to stay strong and that I'll email her when I can and send money when I earn some. She's the bestest friend I could ever have no matter what she had to do for Alicia._

_And finally, you. I never cared that you were Derrick Harrington. To me, you were just Derrick. You're my Derrick. I want you to take care of yourself. I want you to live your life normally again. Don't hurt over me please. Somehow I know you'll always be with me but what I'm doing is the best for both of us. _

_Please don't hate me, but I'm meeting Dempsey at the train station in an hour. I'm going home. To the place I should have never left so I wouldn't have had to hurt you. I'm sorry it had to end like this. But you know I'll always love you. Please just leave things the way they are. _

_Derrick Harrington,_

_You are the only thing that keeps my heart beating._

_and...  
_

_I love you._

_- Massie Block_

* * *

**promise promise promise i will do much better next time, so keep reviewing and ur AWESOME chapter will be up HAAHAHHA, anyways, u guys r cool to keep reading, REIVEW AND I UPDATE **

lotsa lotsa lotsa LOVEEEEEEEE


	15. Chapter 15 What's Left Of Me

hey readers :) thanks for all the awesome reviews. and yes, i hv so much hwk its not even funny, ive had about 4-5 tests/quizzes this week, its stressing the crap outta me but its still my fault that u guys didnt get this chapter sooner, forgive me :(

i just wrote this chapter and i like it :) but u gotta read to find out lol

**Disclaimer: LALALA**

* * *

What's Left Of Me

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

"Derrick, man, you okay?"

"Dude, he's not even breathing."

"Man, c'mon, you still got time to get her."

"Snap outta it D!"

Derrick mind blurred and all his friend's cries felt far away. He couldn't feel anything. The pain that had washed over him a few minutes ago disappeared. All he felt was numbness. He felt his mind throbbing and forced himself to breath in air so he wouldn't choke to death.

Not that he cared.

He only cared about one particular person at that moment. And he could feel her slowly slipping away.

That's when he finally snapped out of his immobilizing trance and got up. Without another word, he stuffed the letter into his pocket and grabbed the keys off the coffee table next to him.

"Where you going?"

Derrick didn't even turn around. He jammed his feet into his soccer shoes and yanked the door open before sprinting out.

* * *

It was him. Standing right there. With the bandage on his nose.

With every step she took, she felt her suede Joie boots getting heavier and heavier. But she couldn't stop. There was no turning back now.

He turned around and a huge grin spread across his dimpled face as he saw her come closer into view. She felt her heart thudding faster then ever.

_Just pretend._

"I knew you'd do the right thing," Dempsey said as soon as Massie came into hearing distance.

Massie pleaded her mind to help her through her act.

"I just couldn't resist," Massie lied, "After all that time away from you, I've come to realize that you're the only guy I'd ever like."

Dempsey raised his eyebrows.

"What about that Derrick guy?"

"I never liked him," Massie said, choking back a sob, "Not the way I liked you."

Dempsey seemed satisfied and suddenly pulled Massie close to him, trying to cradle her in his arms but crushing her instead.

"This is right. You and me…it's right." Dempsey murmured.

Massie gulped and tried to wish away the images of Derrick that were flooding her head.

_Just pretend._

"Y-yeah," Massie said trying to pull out of their embrace, "This is r-right."

"And from now on, we'll never be apart," Dempsey insisted.

"Um, yeah." Massie tried to agree.

Dempsey leaned into Massie's hair and played with one of her strands, "And you smell just as sweet as I remembered."

"I'm glad," Massie tried, "I'm glad you think so."

_Just pretend._

"Promise you'll never leave me."

Massie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to urge herself to say promise. But she couldn't.

Dempsey looked down at her and said a little more gruffly, "Promise me."

Massie held back the tears and whispered a, "Promise."

Dempsey smiled hugely at her and she could have sworn there was something in his eyes.

Something was wr –

But before she could even finish her thought, his hard cold lips were on hers. Hungrily pressing her lips down like he was trying to eat her. She wanted to push away, she wanted to run back to the hotel and find Derrick, and she wanted to cry. But she couldn't. Not anymore. She was in too deep to do anything but stand there and let him kiss her. Nothing felt more wrong. His strong football athlete body was crushing her bones and but she was too distracted to even shriek in pain.

Massie stood there, hating herself more than ever for doing the most stupidest thing she could have ever done.

Be with Dempsey Solomon.

* * *

Derrick cursed himself as he got out of his car and rushed to the entrance gate of the train station. How much more pathetic could he be for losing Massie?

And letting her meet Dempsey by herself was even more pathetic. If it weren't for the many people rushing by him to catch their train, he would have stood right there and punched himself.

He struggled through people with their luggage and tickets, eager to get on their train. When he finally reached the gates, he was sweating all over and gasping for air.

"I'm sorry sir, do you have a ticket?"

Derrick looked up.

"What?" Derrick snapped.

"Sir, I cannot let you through without a ticket."

Derrick looked up at the young man that was standing right beside him, collecting tickets and letting people pass by so they could get on their train.

"Dude, you gotta let me through." Derrick said once he realized he was just a few minutes away from finding Massie.

"I'm sorry sir," the young man said apologetically, "But you have to give me the ticket before you may go through."

"What kind of train station is this?" Derrick growled, "Don't you guys usually accept tickets from us once we're on the train?"

"We run this train station differently, sir."

"Stop calling me that," Derrick snapped as he reached into his pockets to pull out a couple a hundred dollar bills and stuffed them in the guy's hands.

"Is this enough for you, buddy?"

And without a response he pushed past the guy and rushed to find Massie.

At first, he was just running in circles, not sure which way he was even going. But then, he caught the familiar scent of Chanel 9. in the air.

"She's somewhere near," Derrick muttered to himself as he searched through the crowds of people.

Derrick took a few more steps to his right before the perfume scent got stronger.

And that's where he saw her.

Standing there.

Kissing…

Dempsey.

And before Derrick knew it, anger overpowered him. He stormed over and shoved Dempsey to the ground, not caring that some people stopped by to see the fight breaking loose.

"Derrick!" Massie screamed.

"What the hell man!" Dempsey said, groaning as he got up from the ground.

"Stay away from my girl," Derrick growled fiercely.

"Doesn't look like she's your girl anymore." Dempsey said, slowly recovering.

"Hell to the yeah she is." Derrick said, clenching his fists together.

"You guys stop," Massie pleaded as more curious people formed a circle around them.

"If she's _yours_," Dempsey snickered, "Then why did she agree making out with me."

"I didn't agree!" Massie shrieked.

But Dempsey ignored her and said, "It's obvious she hates you. Why don't you just stay away from her, leave her alone man. She doesn't need little rich boy in her life. Especially if she's got me."

"You better watch that effed up mouth of yours before I break it," Derrick snarled, "Just like the way I broke your crooked nose!"

"Take that back!" Dempsey shouted, launching himself at Derrick.

But instead of an intense body slam, Derrick moved out of the way fast enough to keep from being squished to death.

"Stop! Please," Massie said beginning to sob.

Derrick stopped moving instantly.

Derrick turned to Massie. Their gazes locked.

"Tell him, Massie!" Dempsey said, getting off the ground, "Tell him you don't want him anymore."

Derrick reached out to hold Massie's face, wiping her tears away.

"Please," Massie whispered, "You guys just stop."

Derrick brushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face before saying, "Tell me. Do you want to come home with me or go home with him? Do you…do you still love me? The way I love you?"

"I…" Massie tried, "I…"

Derrick, Dempsey, and the large audience were all silent, waiting for her response.

If they could only hear the screaming inside her head.

_PROTECT HIM! _Massie's mind screamed.

_IF YOU LOVE HIM, PROTECT HIM. STOP HIS HURTING._

Massie shed her last tear before brushing her fingers lightly on Derrick's flushed cheeks.

The audience watched in silence.

"Derrick…"

Derrick looked at her eyes hopefully.

"Go home…" Massie said.

"I do not love you anymore," Massie lied with her last ounce of strength she could muster.

"I do not."

* * *

okay, this ending made me feel even worse than the other ending with the whole too weak to stand thing but dont wrry, this is NOT THE END. lol, like i said, even tho its kinda sad, i liked this chapter, KEEP REVIEWING AND I KEEP WRITING :D:D btw: u guys seriously hv been so awesome for reading andr reviewing, THANKS SO MUCHHHHHH

LOVE LIKE ALWAYS :D


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Forget

alright, i kno some of u wanna rip my head off for not updating anymore and ermm please dont HAHAAH but i wrote this as a longer chapter, its not that great but i felt like u guys had to kno this part to get the next chapter which im guessing will be much much better hahah

thanks for the reviews ppl, u rock my socks :D

**Disclaimer: GO EAT GRASS**

* * *

Don't Forget

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

Derrick blinked twice before he understood her words.

_She doesn't love me._

He clenched his fists and held back his tears because he refused to cry to the public, Dempsey and Massie, especially. Instead, he steered his emotion towards anger. He reached inside his pockets to grab the solid object in his reach and then took it out.

Massie gasped.

Derrick flung the item to Massie and she barely caught it.

"H-how did you get this?" Massie stammered as she looked at her father's gold Rolex that laid in the palm of her hands.

Derrick's cold gaze stared at the girl he knew he loved inside but couldn't admit to anyone anymore.

"I dove into the pool at Alicia's party after you left to retrieve it and see if I could get someone to fix it." Derrick said in a hard tone.

Massie looked down at the ticking watch. It looked fine, like it never left the drawer in her closet.

"I…Derrick…you…"

"Save it." Derrick said as he turned away, watching his own heart break in front of his eyes. He took a couple of steps away and then suddenly broke into a sprint, making a run for the exit gates.

"Wait!" Massie tried to scream. When he didn't stop, she tried to chase him.

But before Massie could even take a step, Dempsey was in front of her holding her shoulders.

"Our train is leaving in five minutes," Dempsey said simply, "Let him go."

"But – " Massie tried to argue as she painfully watched Derrick's body become more distance until he turned into a blur.

"C'mon," Dempsey said as he roughly took her with his right hand and picked up the luggage that sat on the floor with the other.

The tight crowd that had formed around to watch the fight slowly broke apart and went to find their train. Massie looked back desperately to see if she could spot him anymore. But he was gone. And there wasn't anything she could do now.

Massie followed Dempsey in a trance to their cabinet and sat down, feeling herself numb all over.

Dempsey shoved the luggage under their bed and turned on his iPod, knowing that talking to Massie that second would be a mistake.

And Massie just sat there; staring out the window as the train slowly picked up and started speeding down the tracks.

And somehow that's how her posture remained for the next two hours.

* * *

"Where is she?" Plovert's voice almost screeched.

"Who's going to make my lunch," Kemp whined.

Derrick pushed past them, dropping himself on the couch.

"Shut up," Cam muttered to them and then sat down next to Derrick, "What happened man?"

When Derrick didn't say anything, Cam shot the other guys a look meaning for them to leave them alone for a while. They obeyed and left the suite.

"What happened?" Cam asked again once he heard the door close behind them.

Derrick dropped his head into his knees.

"Massie," Derrick murmured painfully, "That's what happened."

"Man, you're going to have to tell me more than that."

"S-she left."

"For good?"

"For good."

Cam stared at his betrayed friend and said, "Did you try to stop her?"

Derrick looked up and glared at him, "Of course I did! What do you think? I just sat there and watched her leave with that Dempsey idiot?"

Cam put his palms up to show that he meant no harm, "Then, what happened?"

"She said…" Derrick's voice trailed off.

"She said what."

"She said she didn't love me anymore."

There was a moment of silence as Derrick tried to breath properly. What was happening to him? Why did Massie have to make him feel that way?

"Do you believe her?" Cam asked.

"I don't know what to believe."

"But you still love her don't you?"

Derrick paused.

"Yes."

Derrick fumbled with the zipper on his jacket before hearing Cam say, "You gotta go find her."

"Don't you see?" Derrick sighed frustrated, "She doesn't want me."

"I don't believe her."

Derrick looked up at his friend and scrunched up his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Cam propped his legs onto the coffee table, knocking some empty Coke cans onto the floor before saying, "Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Derrick shook his head. He had always been too busy staring at the way her flawless brown hair seemed to frame her perfect oval shaped tanned face. He sighed.

Cam sighed too before saying, "I'm telling you man, I know her pretty well. Well enough to know that she's not over you. She's probably grieving over you as much as you are her."

"I'm not grieving." Derrick snapped.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Just look at yourself, you're a mess. And I want to be here for you bro, I want you to do the right thing."

"And what would the right thing be?" Derrick asked sarcastically.

"Getting her back."

"I tried that oh-wise-one."

"Not hard enough."

"What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg her to take me back?"

Cam chuckled.

"Seriously," Derrick said, his voice low, "I would do anything to have her back. But I don't know if she wants me that way anymore. What if Dempsey makes her more happy? I just want her to be happy."

"She's not happy. I know she won't be." Cam sighed.

* * *

"Aren't you happy that we're finally together?" Dempsey asked as he wrapped his arms around Massie.

Massie's natural reflex's kicked in and she automatically stiffened. Dempsey didn't notice.

"Yes," Massie mumbled as the two reached the Solomon estate.

Massie didn't know how long she could keep the act up, but knew she had to, even if she was struggling. She had nowhere to go, no place to sleep. Massie knew Patricia wouldn't let her back in the house without a few violent beatings and a good long speech about how pathetic she was and how much the family didn't really need her and that they were only taking care of her because she was a good mother.

_Yeah, right._

Massie's only choice was to stay with Dempsey. She had phoned him before writing the letter to Derrick. She had asked him if she could stay because she knew he'd say yes immediately. But Dempsey had made sure that there were consequences living him with. For starters, she had to sleep in _his _room.

Massie shuddered at the thought.

Another thing was that she officially belonged to him. Massie had agreed to be his girlfriend at school and in return he would provide her shelter, food and a job.

"C'mon," Dempsey said as he lifted the luggage to the front steps and rang the doorbell. In a quick second, the large wooden door opened and there stood a little small woman wearing an apron.

"So, glad you home Meester Solomon." The small lady spoke in a thick Spanish accent, "I take your stuff and make you snack, you take girl upstairs."

Dempsey chuckled, "She's Maria, our house maid."

Massie nodded and followed Dempsey up the long staircase that extended upwards.

When they finally reached the top, they walked down the long hallway till they reached an ivory colored door. Dempsey paused and opened it, leading Massie into his room.

"This is where we'll be sleeping for the next few months." Dempsey sighed happily.

Massie tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

And she failed.

He dumped the luggage on the floor and held her close to him again.

Massie pulled away uncomfortably, "Um…"

Dempsey let his arms drop to his sides.

"Dempsey…I just…"

Dempsey nodded seeming to understand, "You need time?"

"Yeah," Massie said relieved, "I need a little more time before we really…"

"I understand that you loved him," Dempsey said, "But now that we're together, you need to stop thinking about him. But I will give you the time to get over him. I will give you your space."

"Good." Massie murmured, surprised Dempsey was being so reasonable. Maybe he saw her pain.

"So does my new job start tomorrow?" Massie said changing the subject.

Dempsey nodded, "Yeah, at the sports store down the block where they sell football, tennis, volleyball, track, basketball, and soccer supplies."

Massie winced at the word _soccer._

"Sorry, I couldn't do much better than that." Dempsey said.

"No, it's okay," Massie said, "It's a job better than I expected."

"Good," Dempsey said, "Now, um, I'm going to go downstairs to get the snacks Maria's made for us, you can unpack."

Massie nodded and watched Dempsey leave. She sighed and sat down on the large bed with light blue covers that sat in the middle of the room.

She tried to look at the bright side of the situation. That she wasn't hurting the people that she loved anymore. But she couldn't. She pulled out the gold watch that sat in her pocket and traced the outlines while shivering, thinking of him and how he had saved her father's watch.

She tried to forget the fact that she'd be living a life without him from now on. That she didn't have him anymore. She tried to hold back the tears. And as she sat there, she never felt more alone.

* * *

"Open the door man!"

Derrick turned his iPod speakers louder. The suite was filled with the angry words of rappers that hated their lives. Or maybe their dogs. Who knew the lyrics to what they were muttering-yelling.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"I can if I want." Derrick mumbled to himself.

Derrick sat alone on the couch wishing he had something to do. Like burning his ex's pictures, if only he had time to take pictures with her. They had only liked each other for a couple of days before Alicia went and screwed everything up. He just needed to do something besides sitting and grieving.

Then, he heard his cellphone vibrating on the coffee table despite the loud noises he had created to distract himself. It was Cam.

Again.

Derrick snapped open his cellphone and growled, "What do you want?"

"Dude, seriously, soccer tournament is in like two months, I know you're mourning over her but you gotta get a grip. Pull yourself together bro, we still have lots of practicing to do!"

Derrick rolled his eyes even though he knew Cam couldn't see him.

"I don't _feel_ like going down to practice."

"Oh shut up," Cam said, it sounded like he was rolling _his _eyes, "You're not a girl. You can't PMS, alright? Just get your butt down here before I break the suite door and drag you out by your leg hairs."

Derrick snorted, "I don't care about the soccer tournament anymore."

Derrick heard Cam sigh.

"Why do you think we voted you team captain, D? It was because we knew you could pull through anything. Our team freaking depends on you. And we are so close to the finals I can almost lick it, alright? We voted for you as team captain man, because we thought you'd be stronger than this. You seriously going to let us down? I mean, I'm not trying to be pushy here, but you feeling me bro, right?" Cam asked.

There was a long silence before the voices of screaming artists were muted.

"I'll be down in a minute." Derrick muttered.

"That's my boy."

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

* * *

okay, so the next chapter wil be about wat happens to them after two months later, im not gunna write all the crap in between the two months i guess bcuz that will take a lotta wasted time and im too lazy, so yeah hahaha and just to warn u guys, there may be 2,3,4 more chapters left in this story? if u guys review ,i'll try my best to write more hahaha and i might write a sequel? i dont kno yet :P

LOTSA LOVEEEES :)


	17. Chapter 17 New Classic

HEY GUYS, okay i owe u guys this chapter cuz i always make u wait so long and plus, i hv this whole week off hahaha

so i hope u guys like this chapter its actually kinda a happy one? :P read and review :D

btw: a part of it is kinda like twilight (you can find it, go on and look :D) and i just watched that new movie with selena gomez in it, hahaha thats why im in such a dance mood just fyi

**DISCLAIMER: YOU'RE THE NEW CLASSIC, YOU'RE THE NEW PYT HAHAHA **

* * *

**New Classic**

_It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised  
You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes  
Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth_

**2 MONTHS LATER...**

Dempsey snaked his armed around Massie's thin waist. Massie watched as the envious faces turned around to stare at her.

"Aw! You guys make such a cute couple," A girl with blonde hair that reached to her butt said as she passed the two.

Massie stood stiffly in her routinely posture and smiled bleakly, "Thanks."

"Let's dance!" Dempsey said, pulling Massie towards the dance floor.

Massie obeyed and followed him under the shimmering disco ball.

Dempsey raised his hands up in the air along with the rest of the crowd on the dance floor and Massie quickly copied. Like she had a choice.

Massie sighed. She hadn't actually looked forward to Carrie Randolph's end of the summer party. In fact, she didn't even want to go. She would have still been at home, wearing sweats and eating popcorn while watching The Simpsons if it weren't for Dempsey who wanted to go to the party and refused to be publicly embarrassed by not having his "girlfriend" accompanying him.

Even though the music pumping out of the large black speakers were deafening her, she felt a strong burning emotion inside. She was missing Kristen. It was definitely not a party without her. She was missing the way her best friend use to make her feel alive. And also worrying. Worrying about Finn's operation. Massie had kept in touch with Kristen and fulfilled her promise in sending money to her whenever she got her paycheck from the sports store she was working in everyday from 10AM to 9PM. But she had calculated everything and she knew the money was still nowhere near enough and Massie was starting to panic. No one knew how long Finn could hold up, not even the doctors.

Massie felt someone nudge her.

Then she heard someone whispering-squealing in her right ear, "You're so lucky! I cannot believe you guys are together. If he asked me out, I would have totally fainted. You do not know how jealous I am of you. He's seriously the hottest guy in this room."

Massie recognized the voice. It was Carrie Randolph, the host of the party.

Massie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Then you can have him."

Not that Carrie had actually heard that. The music was way too loud.

"Nice party." Massie tried but Carrie was already out of sight.

Massie sighed.

The music had changed into a slow song.

Derrick wrapped his arms around her waist. And then it was Massie's cue to wrap her arms around his neck. The two danced on the floor to the beat of the song like the rest of the couples.

_You don't belong with him._

Massie snapped her eyes shut. This was what she feared for. This was the reason why she didn't want to go to the party. Because to voice was haunting her again. That particular voice of a star goalie player.

_You said you loved me in the letter you wrote._

Massie wasn't sure if she was hallucinating. Derrick's voice had been following her mind every since she unpacked at Dempsey's house. Maybe she was going insane. She didn't know for sure.

_How could you turn your back on me?_

Massie squirmed in Dempsey's firm arms. Why did he have to do this to her? She already missed him enough. And even during the times when she thought she was finally over him, his voice would reappear in her mind and remind her how much she had hurt him. Maybe she really was crazy. Maybe someone could lock her up in a mad house.

"Having fun?" Dempsey asked as he twirled her around.

"Sure." Massie said.

_Fun with him? You're kidding._

Massie wanted to shove that voice into a gorilla's butt. To leave her alone. So she could heal. So she could stop feeling so guilty.

"Bet everyone knows you're my girl now." Dempsey said smugly.

_Tell him to shut his balls,_ Derrick growled, _if he has any that is._

"Plastic balls." Massie giggled to herself.

"What's that?" Dempsey asked, confused.

Massie shook her head, "Nothing."

There was a moment of silence while they both listened to the chorus of the song.

Finally Dempsey spoke, "Do you still think of him?"

They danced for a few moments.

"No," Massie lied.

_That's BS._

"Shut up." Massie said to the annoying voice.

"What?"

"Oh, er, nothing, I was just…so how's the party?" Massie said quickly.

"Well, I'm here with you aren't I?" Dempsey asked, "So I would say…perfect."

"Yeah," Massie swallowed, "Perfect."

* * *

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" The guys chanted as they heard the Range Rover's engine turn off.

"TO OUR TEAM CAPTAIN, D!" Kemp screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DERRICK! DERRICK! DERRICK!" Everybody shouted.

"ENOUGH! GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Harris, Cam's older brother, hollered over the ridiculously loud chants, "WE'RE HERE."

The soccer team piled out of the Range Rover wearing clean, crisp Polos.

"Man, cheer up!" Cam said, smacking Derrick's back, "We made it to the final tournament! WE CREAMED ALL THOSE OTHER LOSER TEAMS!"

Derrick hung his head. It was great to have victory, but what good was victory if you couldn't share it with the person you wanted to the most.

"C'mon," Josh said gently, "I know you've always been a fan of parties."

"In fact –" Josh made a face, "I remember at every party, you'd be the best dancer. All the girls would be all over you and we'd be oozing with jealousy."

Josh chuckled while Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Whose party is this anyways?" Derrick asked.

"Plovert's cousin's girlfriend's best friend's party." Josh answered.

"Well yeah," Plovert said, "Since we're here in Midland now, competing in the final tournament, I thought we deserved a party, even though we won't know anyone there. Only the hostess, which I heard is Carrie Rudolph or something like that."

"Awesome! I bet the girls will be babes," Kemp said excitedly.

"Shouldn't we be resting at home instead of partying?" Derrick asked warily.

His four best friends stared at him like he was some crazy alien who had four feet growing out of his head.

"What?" Derrick asked defensively.

"Nothing," Plovert said, "But weren't _you_ always the one that loved parties?"

"Well yeah…but the rest of the soccer team is sitting in the hotel playing video games and stuff while we're here partying. Don't you guys think we should stay at the hotel and rest with them."

"It's there problem they didn't want to come," Cam snorted, "But look, we've traveled all the way here to Midland, we have to at least attend one party before we return back to Westchester."

Derrick sighed. It looked like the argument was over.

"Let's go." Derrick said, leading the guys to the front entrance.

The boys followed him past the buff security guys standing next to the doors, while they ticked off their names. Derrick felt the beat vibrating on the ground.

"This is even better than Mummy Slayer III!" Kemp yelled as he tried to get close to a girl with a seen through shirt.

The original slow song that had been playing was changed to an upbeat hip-hop song. A waitress holding a tray of silver glittered color masks approached the guys.

"Please take a mask," The waitress said, holding out the tray.

Plovert made a face, "Why?"

"Miss. Randolph has instructed us to hand out masks to everyone. Please put one on." The waitress said.

Derrick looked around him, waitresses everywhere were handing out the silver masks. Everyone was fastening them on.

He sighed and took one.

The rest of the guys followed. Once everyone was wearing a mask, the waitress left them alone and they were making their way to the dance floor. Derrick walked through the mass of people that were bobbing their heads and moving their bodies.

"Show 'em what you got, D." Cam said, nudging Derrick.

Derrick nodded and he started moving his body, feeling the music coming onto him. Instead of stopping, he let the music take him. He danced all the moves he knew and shook off all the problems and images of Massie that were taking over his mind. Although he was a guy, his dancing was smooth and fast. Amazing dance moves were performed at record time. Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp followed his lead, almost as if they were his back up dancers.

Soon, a large crowd was formed around Derrick and his friends. But Derrick barely noticed, he just kept jerking his body at the right time, impressing the crowd.

"Amazing!" Someone cheered.

"Who are you guys?" Another one asked.

"You guys are so hawt!" A girl from the crowd shrieked.

But all the comments just rolled off Derrick's shoulders. He kept moving, kept dancing, losing himself in the music.

Massie and Dempsey looked over at the huge crowd that had taken over the center of the dance floor. Everyone was hooting and hollering. What was all the commotion about?

_Find me._

What was that suppose to mean?

Massie secured her mask before making her way to the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Dempsey asked.

"I just want to see what's going on." Massie replied.

"I bet it's just some guy naked on the dance floor or something." Dempsey said, "Come back and dance with me."

"No, I'll be right back, okay?" Massie assured him, "I won't take long."

Dempsey sighed, "All right, hurry up."

Massie scurried to the large group of people and squeezed through the crowd. Man, it was getting sweaty in here.

But once Massie got to the front, she froze.

There were five guys dancing. They were dancing like there was no tomorrow. And for some reason, Massie just couldn't stop staring at the way they moved, it was so graceful that it was hard to turn away.

"Ehmagawd," Massie breathed.

But she noticed one person there in particular. He was leading the whole performance. He was wearing a white Ralph Lauren Polo over dark jeans. He danced like he had been doing it for his whole life. It was impossible not to love his moves. The twists, turns and hand movements. Almost unbelievable.

Massie hadn't noticed but she had stepped up front. Away from the crowd, and into the circle. And soon, the lead dancer was right in front of her. He spun around before offering his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked Massie.

Massie wanted to worry about Dempsey. She wanted to walk away, so she wouldn't be blamed later for what she was about to do. She wanted to do the right thing. But she couldn't help herself. Something about this guy, it was different and yet fimiliar.

_Say yes._

Massie was shocked to hear the voice echoing in her head.

_Say yes._

Massie stared down at the hand that was still there, waiting for her to take his.

And before she could think about anything else. She stuck out her own and took his warm, tanned one, "Yes."

* * *

**i hope u guys liked this chapter cuz i do after all those sad chapters haha, reviews make me smileeeeeeeeeeeee :D**

**LOTSA LOVE :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Crush

okay, im still in the 'another cinderella story' mood so the next chpater ur reading, the dancing and stuff is mainly from that scene where selena and drew tango or salsa or sth hahaha okay and i found out the music they dance to is 'Valentine's Dance Tango' by the Twins so if you guys wanna listen to the peice of music and read my story (to kinda get the feel of things, thats cool) hahah anyways, thanks for ur awesome reviewws :) see i promised i'd keep writing if u reviewed :D

**Disclaimer: "i guess the music just speaks to me" :D**

* * *

Crush

_Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

Massie didn't know what had motivated her to do such an absurd thing. To dance with a complete stranger…and enjoy it. To be unafraid of Dempsey's reaction when he realized she wasn't going to be back in a few minutes that she was too tied up with someone else. To dance with someone other than Derrick. But wasn't it the voice inside her head that told her to do so?

Either way, Massie found herself embracing the mysterious dancer as they heard the song change. The current, new song played was somewhat like a tango song. Was it? Massie couldn't really tell, she was too busy being amazed at how effortlessly she was being swept onto the floor.

The other dancers in the group that were also wearing Polos had backed out, knowing that the next song was meant for just them two. Massie held her breath as she cursed silently at herself for wearing her super high-heeled purple Marco Jacob pumps but then reasoned with herself that it was the only thing in her closet that went with her black Versace ruffled sleeved dress. Her father's gold watch slid down to her elbow as she bent her left arm to place her hand in his. She had been wearing the watch on daily basis, careful never to lose it again.

The crowd had extended, giving Massie and the stranger some room. Massie held him close, then slid her right foot back, paused, then slid back into his chest. He twirled her then sent her into a dip, his strong arms were securely wrapped around her and Massie couldn't help but smile.

It was kinda fun.

He pulled Massie out of the dip and they were swaying their hips to the music. They took three large steps backwards before taking five smaller steps forward. Massie could hear her pumps underneath her clack but instead of feeling annoyed, the sound seemed to go with the music. Massie clicked her heels together, kicked her left foot out, drew a circle on the floor with her foot and then followed his steps backwards. Then, as they slowed down, she slowly pulled her right leg out, until it was lifted straight into the air, showing off how flexible she was.

The audience cheered.

Massie watched her delicate purple dress float outwards as he twirled her and they began swaying their hips to the music again. He began moving their arms with the same movements as their hips. Massie stared up into the stranger's familiar blue eyes. So bright. So piercing. But she couldn't come to a conclusion on who the mystery person was. Her memory was just filled with Dempsey's dull green eyes.

She shuddered.

Derrick looked down at the gorgeous girl he was holding. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't paid attention to any pretty girls that shot him flirtatious looks since Massie left him. His friends thought he was crazy. So why her? All Derrick knew was there was some kind of attraction between them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He had watched how gracefully his partner danced, every move she made was beautiful. Like she had danced it just for him.

He knew he was being ridiculous, he didn't even know her name but he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way she danced, it was irresistible. Someone so delicate couldn't have been single.

Derrick suddenly felt something land on his head, he used his right hand to reach up and realized, Josh had tossed his black brimmed hat out onto Derrick's head.

Derrick nodded towards Josh and Josh gave him a grin. Then, he flicked the brim of the hat and twirled her again.

As Derrick and her took a few paces forward, she took her cue and plucked the hat off his head and placed it onto hers. She smiled, showing off her rows of pearly white teeth.

Derrick caught his breath and let her go, she spun around twice on her own before dancing her way back to his arms. Derrick grinned.

They swayed their hips for a few more moments before he felt her right hand jerk away from him.

_What happened?_

Derrick looked up to see what was going on. To see why she had pulled away. He finally realized that there was someone else standing in the middle of the dance floor too. Someone that was also holding on to his precious girl.

He was holding onto her right hand, tugging it.

"Let's go." The guy growled to her.

"Wait," Derrick said in a rush, it couldn't be over yet, he still wanted more time with her, "We're not done dancing yet."

"You," The guy said snarling at Derrick, "Get away from her."

Derrick looked down at her, she looked frightened and scared, like he was going to smack her or something.

Derrick's overprotective side took over, "No, you let go of her."

"FYI, smart one," He said, pointing a finger at Derrick, "She's my _girlfriend._ So if you'd just step away, we'll be happy to leave you and your dancing posse."

Derrick immediately dropped her hand.

_Well, I guess we all know he's the boyfriend._

Derrick knew it was just too good to be true.

As soon as Derrick dropped his grip on her, the boyfriend took her away.

"Wait," The girl protested.

But it was no use; the boyfriend was already pulling her outside of the crowd and to the exit doors.

Derrick tried to get a last glance at the girl he had just danced with, that had just made his dead heart beat again. And he suddenly thought he was hallucinating. Because right before she fled through the exit gates, he could have sworn he saw something bright that was reflected off the disco ball. He was almost sure that on the girl's left wrist was a…a gold Rolex watch.

* * *

"Let go!" Massie yelped as the iron grip Dempsey had on her tightened.

The two were already out of the party, trying to call for a taxi.

"How could you?" Dempsey growled.

"I'm sorry!" Massie whimpered, "Let go!"

"In front of all those people I know! It was humiliating watching my _girlfriend_ dance some kind of chicken tango with some kind of dancing freak. What are you staring in? _Dancing with the stars?_" Dempsey ranted.

"I'm sorry!" Massie said again, trying to get lose. She could feel the blood throbbing.

"You'd better be!" Dempsey snarled, "That had to have been the most pathetic thing I've seen this week. I thought we made things clear, you were to dance with no one. No one but me. You were suppose to be with me tonight. We were suppose to be the envy of everyone. But you had to go and ruin that."

Massie could barely feel her wrist anymore. She couldn't choke back a sob anymore, she accidentally let a tear slide down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Dempsey asked in disgust.

"It hurts." Massie whispered.

Dempsey didn't loosen his grip.

"It's what you get for embarrassing me in front of everyone!"

Massie searched through her brain for something to smart to say. Just to make him let go. She was in so much pain.

"I…"

"What?" Dempsey snapped.

"I love you." Massie quickly spat out.

Dempsey's face softened. So did his grip.

Massie whipped her wrist out of his hands and looked down at it. Sure enough, there was a huge purple bruise forming there.

"Really?" He asked.

Massie rubbed her recent bruise, "Really."

"Then, why did you do it?"

Massie looked away, that question, she did not even know how to answer.A taxi stopped in front of them. Dempsey pulled the door open and they both slid in. Dempsey told the taxi driver the address to his house and the taxi started moving.

"Why?" Dempsey asked again.

"That's not important." Massie said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

Finally, Dempsey spoke, "You're right. It's not. As long as something like that doesn't happen again."

"Of course," Massie agreed, her head hanging.

* * *

"It was her." Derrick said silently as the guys piled back into the Ranger Rover.

"Was who?" Plovert asked.

"Massie."

For a while nobody talked.

Finally, Josh spoke up, "Well, it did kind of look like her. She does have brown hair."

"Yeah, and so do the other millions of brunette heads. The possibility that it was her is like one to a billion." Kemp scoffed.

"And she had highlights," Derrick added, "Massie never had highlights before. Her hair is all natural."

The four guys stared at him.

"What?" Derrick asked defensively.

"Dude…who remembers if a girl has highlights or not?" Cam chuckled.

"A guy in love, okay?" Derrick shot back.

"Well, how are you sure it was her?" Josh asked.

"She was wearing the gold watch, the one I fixed for her."

"No way."

"I know."

"Well, what now, D?" Cam asked.

"Don't laugh at me," Derrick said, "But I kind of think it was fait that brought us together tonight, I mean why else out of all the girls, would she be the one that stepped up front?"

"Yeah," Plovert said, "Maybe"

"So I guess…" Derrick started

"Dude, she's not going to appear out of nowhere and go 'Oh my! It's Derrick! I love you!'" Kemp said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, please do shut up."

"You guys, the day Kemp shuts up is the day I'll stop doing bad impressions of Alicia Rivera."

Everyone in the car snickered.

"I say, just let it go." Kemp said, ignoring the jabs, "It might not even have been her. Maybe it was some other random chick that was wearing a gold watch. You never know. And plus, we need your head in the game tomorrow. It's the freaking final tournament. Our number one priority is to win. Don't forget that, D."

Derrick sighed. He knew Kemp was right.

But he just couldn't let go of the hope that haunted him. Maybe it really was her.

* * *

As soon as Dempsey opened the front door to the estate, Massie quickly sprinted to Dempsey's room (Or as Dempsey like to call "their" room) and snatched off the black hat that still sat on her head before Dempsey realized that it didn't belong to her. She stuffed it to the bottom of her suitcase and prayed that Dempsey wouldn't do some kind of inspection check on her stuff. It was the only reminder of the amazing night she had before Dempsey had cut her off. Although it still bothered her that she couldn't recognize those beautiful blue eyes, she still couldn't help but think they had met before.

Massie took a quick shower before changing into her Juicy Couture t-shirt and shorts and brushed her teeth before climbing into the sleeping bag next to Dempsey's bed. She had refused to share the same bed covers as Dempsey let alone sleep on his bed. Then, she heard Dempsey's faint footsteps in the bathroom, turning on the shower. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep just like she did every night. Except, tonight she didn't have to promise her a better day was up ahead, instead, all she had to think about was _him._

_Goodnight, Massie._

Derrick's voice echoed in her head.

And Massie's last thought before falling into a deep sleep was a particular dancer's lovely piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**this ending was suppose to be not sad but umm kinda hopeful? hope u guys liked it, i rlli have a feeling the storys coming to an end soon haha maybe 2 or 3 more chappters left? :( okay and the song "crush" is by david archuleta im like obsessed with it right now so yeah haha and i figured it kinda goes with this chapters plot? idont kno hahaha anyways, REVIEW AND I WRITE! i have all week so if you review i write, its up to you :D:D:D**

**LOTSA LOTSA LOTSA LOVE (like always :D) **


	19. Chapter 19 Before We Say Goodbye

hey guys, ok this chapter is ten pages long on word doc so enjoy, i dunno if u guys will like this one or not :S so i guess u guys decided, i hv alotta hwk so i tried to write well while studyin the european exploration and spain and portugal and stuff haha

btw guys - _the song for this chapter "Before We Say Goodbye" is written by me and played by one of my best friends :) (Shes pro at guitar haha)_

**Disclaimer: **"As the seasons change, so do you, she's got ya tied down don't know what to do"- before we say goodbye :)

* * *

**Before We Say Goodbye**

_A tear in the ocean, never to be found_

_Because fate loves to let you down_

_And you don't know what you have until it's gone_

_And when I try to talk, the words come out wrong_

Massie snuggled deeper into her soft sleeping bag, enjoying the peaceful slumber she hadn't had for months. The night with the mysterious dancer had led her to feel happy again. She hadn't woken up in the middle of the night with startling nightmares. She hadn't begun crying for no apparent reason at all when she dreamt of him. She even stopped whispering his name in her sleep until Dempsey could take it no longer and woke her up. These terrible nights usually led to using up all her best foundation to cover up the purple visible bags under her eyes. But her night had gone by just fine. Which was unusual but comforting.

But the peacefulness of it all didn't last long when Massie felt something nudge her as she rolled over on her back.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Came a voice from a distance.

"Arghhhhhhhh," Massie groaned.

She felt someone shaking her.

"Mfghhttttttt," Came her muffled voice from the silky pillow she dug her face into.

Then, she felt her body being lifted up. Her tired eyes immediately fluttered open. It was then that she realized Dempsey had flung her over his broad shoulders. Then, he gracefully dumped her onto the large blue bed beside him.

Massie sat up groggily looking at the clock. It was only _6 AM_. She glared at him.

"What is it Dempsey?" Massie growled before she rubbed her eyes.

"Now, now." Dempsey grinned, wagging his index finger, "Let's not be grumpy. Maria's downstairs making us her famous blueberry pancakes."

"It's 6 AM! And a Saturday, which means work doesn't start till 9! And I'm tired. Don't we usually sleep in on Saturdays?" Massie asked, obviously irked.

"Well, since it's such a beautiful day," Dempsey flung open the green curtains to reveal the sun that was already beaming it's rays on the smooth sidewalk, "I thought we could go swimming in the ocean before you head off to work."

Massie stared at the sun and then winced at the light glaring back. How did the sun manage to come out and shine at six in the morning? Some things in Midland were just so weird.

She hesitated. It _was_ a nice day and she was planning on getting a nice summer tan before starting school again. She would need it. All those familiar faces glaring at her.

She shuddered.

Massie shook away the thought. Why not? She had a great time last night, maybe she'd have the same luck today and she besides, she did want to cool off before going to work.

"Sounds good to me." Massie answered. She jumped off the bed and started heading for the bathroom to take a quick morning shower but was stopped when Dempsey's arms grabbed hers and spun her back in front of him.

"What?" Massie asked annoyed.

Dempsey's light green eyes flickered and a grin tugged at the sides of his lips.

"I've got something for you." Dempsey said.

Massie raised a perfect arched eyebrow, "What?"

Dempsey lowered himself to the nightstand next to the king seized bed. He opened the drawer and retrieved a small blue satin box with an overly large ribbon tied across it that fit perfectly in the palm of his hands.

"This." He smirked.

Massie's hand reached out to take the gift. She stared at it, sitting in her own palm, and then she stared back at Dempsey.

What? Was this a sick joke or something?

"Go ahead, open it." Dempsey urged.

Massie slowly pulled out the ribbon and watched it drop to the floor. Then she opened the top to the box. She gasped.

Inside was a thin silver chain that loped through a silver heart that had diamonds studded around the borders of the charm. In the middle of the heart were the letters that were carved out to be "_MB&DS_".

Dempsey beamed, "Isn't it just a beauty?"

Massie didn't know what to say.

"And something so beautiful only deserves to be worn on someone even more beautiful."

_That filthy liar, _Derrick spat in the back of her head, _that is an understatement. You're more than just beautiful…_

"I…I…" Massie stuttered.

Dempsey took the necklace out from the box in Massie's hands and turned Massie around so that her back was facing him. Then, he swept her tangled morning brown hair away from her neck to the right side of her shoulder. He reached around Massie and clasped the necklace around her neck.

Then, he pulled her into his arms, "I know I was being a little bit unfair to you last night and I never got to show you off to the guys on my football team. But from now on, that necklace shows everyone that you are mine."

So that's what this whole thing was about. He had gotten her the necklace to make sure everything else knew that he was hers. That he was her property. Massie wanted to run away in disgust but she couldn't. He had been working out lately; his buff arms were securely around her. Massie wasn't sure if she would be sick.

"Yeah," Massie gulped, "Yours."

"So, now, go take your shower and I'll be waiting downstairs with Maria's pancakes. Better hurry or I might scarf down yours too." Dempsey winked before he left the room.

Massie sighed and touched the necklace gently. Although the piece of jewelry was beyond beautiful, any of Dempsey's previous girlfriends would probably barf of jealousy, but she disliked it. The silver felt like it was burning through her flesh. It felt wrong. But what choice did she have? That was the problem, she never had any.

* * *

"The Golden Farrows have strong offense, I want Cam, Kemp, Josh, Matt, Joey, Cody, Edward and Gabriel that there right now. Derrick will be guarding our goal for all of today's tournament." The coach commanded in a hushed tone, as all the Briarwood soccer boys were crowded in a tight circle, everyone's head in, eager to hear the plan.

The coach stepped out of the circle letting the team captain take over.

But the team captain was barely paying attention. His mind was too busy thinking about other things. He had to be nudged a couple of times before noticing he was even being spoken to.

"Get with it." Cody muttered.

"Uh, yeah okay." Derrick said.

The guys rolled their eyes, waiting for Derrick's plan.

"All right, so the main thing is, come towards the goal if I give you the hand signal, otherwise stay back. I want Plovert and Leo being defense. Remember everyone, body language is everything. Do not like them outsmart you guys like they did last year. They may have some fancy moves but we've got better skills. Because we are the _Tomahawks. _Un_effin-stoppable!_" Derrick thundered.

His last word brought a rumble of excitement in the boys. They started chanting.

"_TOMAHAWKS! TOMAHAWKS! TOMAHAWKS!_"

They all made their way back to the soccer field. Their cleats in the grass, ready to kick some seriously butt. Ready to take down their opponents and turn them into pumpkin pie they would have for dinner.

* * *

"I think it's time I go to work." Massie giggled as she tugged Dempsey out of the salt water.

"Aw, c'mon a few more minutes. What has it been? Like thirty minutes? You can stay longer." Dempsey said as he pulled her back to the ocean water.

Even if she was swimming with Dempsey, she still felt the joy. The happiness from the previous night had rubbed off on her. It wasn't so bad that she was hanging out with Dempsey, right? Those blue, blue eyes still gave her hope and she decided that she wanted to enjoy the hope before it was gone.

"No, don't be stupid." Massie said as made her way back to the sand, "It's been like two and a half hours now. If I don't get to the sports shop soon, I'll be sure to be fired."

"Old man Harry won't mind." Dempsey said as he followed her out of the water and admired her in her purple bikini next to her golden skin. They didn't go swimming often and he took this as a treat. Massie turned around to look at him as he licked his lips. He grinned.

"Ew, you perv!" Massie said as she ran off, her feet in the blazing hot sand. Her wet hair whipped her wet cheeks as she heard her feet pounding beneath her. When she finally reached their bags that they'd left under a large umbrella on the sand, she picked up her white t-shirt and tugged it on over her bikini.

Dempsey caught up with her as she was pulling on her black shorts.

"Not even five more minutes?" Dempsey pleaded.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I've got balls to sell."

Then she giggled.

Boy, giggling with Dempsey Solomon? Was she high?

"Balls?"

"Didn't you read the new sign Harry put up for the sports store?" Massie laughed, "It says, "_We've got balls!"_ and he even hired Charlie to stand outside of the shop and sing this ridiculous song to costumers that walk by. I swear it scares them off more than attracting them in."

Massie tapped her chin, "I think it goes…_"Do you need balls, yes you do! Do you need balls, we have them too. We've got balls, yes we do! We've got balls, how about you?"_"

_Yes, Dempsey…how about you?_ Derrick's voice snickered.

Massie snorted at her hallucination.

"I don't think Harry knows the new meaning of balls for us teenagers." Massie said.

"Nope, I don't think he does." Dempsey chuckled.

The two gathered there stuff and headed for the car.

After a quick ten-minute drive, Massie was dropped off at the sports store. Before Dempsey could give her something fully on the lips, Massie slammed the passenger door shut in his face and tried to restrain giggling as she saw Charlie standing in a basketball costume singing the song into a microphone.

"Hey Charlie!" Massie chirped as she walked past him, "Nice outfit."

Charlie was a sweetie, fourteen years old, yet already a gentleman. He had become her best friend through her two months living in Midland with Dempsey. He was the only one she ever told her problems to. Even if he was a little younger than her, she didn't mind.

"Hey darling," Charlie called out, pressing the pause on the boom box next to him and turning off the microphone, "How long is your shift today?"

Massie shifted her Chloe messenger bag from one shoulder to another, "Same as always, till 3, then Tessa takes over the next shift. Want to have lunch near that Indian restaurant down the street together?"

Charlie grinned and nodded before watching Massie make her way into the shop.

Massie searched through her messenger bag and pulled out a particular black hat and placed it on her head before zipping her bag and throwing it behind the counter. Massie had packed the hat after Dempsey had left the room in the morning. She knew that she could at least daydream about last night while working.

Careful now, Massie. We wouldn't want Dempsey catching you with that hat on, now would we?

Without a second thought, Massie sashayed behind the counter and put on her blue apron that had _"Harry's Sports Store Center"_ stitched on the front pocket. She began humming the tune of that tango song while she got to work, helping people check out the items they wanted.

* * *

"_DERRICK LOOK OUT!_" Cam hollered at the top of his lungs while Derrick jerked his head back to see a soccer ball coming right at his face.

"HOLY CR – " But Derrick never got to finish. The ball smashed into his face and then dropped into the net.

The Golden Farrows started cheering.

The fans sitting in the stadium started booing.

Seriously, Derrick Harrington is lying on the field looking dead, shut up.

"Arghhhhhhhh," Derrick moaned as he lay on the ground twitching. What was that soccer ball made out of anyways? Plastic covered bricks?

"Get ice!" The coach shouted at a random person that was standing next to the cooler, "HURRY UP, MY STAR PLAYER IS ON THE GROUND."

The startled man reached into the cooler and grabbed a fist full of ice before wrapping it in a towel that lay next to the bench and scurrying to the field to bring it to Derrick.

Derrick tried to get up. He groaned at the pain that spread across his face.

"See, man," Josh said quietly, helping Derrick up, "This is what happens when you don't pay attention."

"Man, get your head in the game!" Kemp said, slamming his hand on Derrick's back, "You gotta get up man. We're almost about to win them, then we can go on to the next round. C'mon man, it can't be that bad."

The random guy hurried over and tossed the towel full of ice to Plovert and Plovert handed it to Derrick.

"What are you doing?" Plovert said shaking his head, "This is no time to be thinking about her. We're in the freaking tournament. You can't let her thoughts block your view!"

Derrick said nothing. It wasn't like he could deny that he was thinking about her. But he didn't want to say it out loud. It was too embarrassing. Tomahawks were in the final tournament and he was blowing it all for a girl. This couldn't be happening.

"C'mon man, get up." Cam said, tugging at Derrick. Derrick struggled to get to his feet.

"Get off the field Harrington." The coach shouted as he stuck a thumb towards the benches, "We need you rested, Gabriel, take his place!"

Gabriel hesitated before walking to the net. Everyone knew that Derrick was the only goalie good enough to keep the Golden Farrows out.

"You!" Coach said, stabbing his finger at the injured star player, "Go to the bathroom, clean up. Then get your butt back out here. We'll be taking a lunch break in the next ten minutes. I want you in the next game after lunch. _If we even make it through this game._ Move it!"

Derrick took off his cleats and kneepads and threw it onto his bag. He even took his shirt off and flung it on the bench. He knew a shower was necessary to help him recover the blow in the face. Derrick hung his head and made his way to the guys' bathroom.

Bloody hell, how could he screw up at the final tournament?

Derrick cursed at himself in the mirror for at least five minutes straight. How foolish of him to let a girl get to his head when all his teammates were counting on him. One goal and they would be finished. They were suppose to cream the Golden Farrows. They weren't _that_ hard to beat. And it was even more humiliating because he was the star goalie. The captain. They had high expectations for him. But somehow he just couldn't forget the way she moved. The way she smiled as he dipped her in his arms. The way she gracefully swept away his heart. It had to be Massie. It had to be.

He used up his last five minutes to take a quick hot shower. Then, he walked out of the guys' bathroom, feeling more confident. His teammates were waiting for him by the benches along with the coach.

"You okay, man?" Josh asked, concerned.

Sensitive, sensitive, Josh.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Derrick said, picking up the shirt that he had left on the ground and pulling it back on.

Then he searched around for his cleats and kneepads.

"It's lunch break now, you guys can head to whatever restaurant you can find. Just don't go too far, the next game with the will be at 1, don't any of you be late. The outcome of testing my patience won't be pretty. Understood?" The coach said to his players roughly.

The team nodded.

"Wait," Derrick paused to look at his friends after the coach left, "We won?"

"Yeah," Plovert said, picking up a towel and wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Turns out, Gabriel isn't that bad of a goalie. Although it was Cam who kept the ball away from our goal."

"He was so close to one of those Farrows, it looked like he was humping him!" Kemp shouted and then burst into hysterics.

"Shut up!" Cam said punching Kemp hard on the arm.

Derrick grabbed his bag off the bench like the rest and looked inside.

"Hey, did anyone see my cleats and kneepads?" He asked as he searched through his Addias sports bag.

The guys shook their heads.

"Didn't you leave it on your bag before you took a shower?" Cam asked as he took a gulp out of his waterbottle.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Derrick said, ducking down below the bench to see where his missing items were.

"Crap," Derrick muttered under his breath, "I need those to play! Coach will be so pissed if he finds out I don't have cleats or kneepads."

The guys spent the next six minutes looking around the bench area.

Finally Kemp stood up, "I know what's going on."

The guys turned around to look at him.

"What?" They asked tiredly.

"Golden Farrows must have stolen your cleats and kneepads while you were in the bathroom. Probably cause those nobs lost the game."

Derrick groaned, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, you could always borrow Gabriel's kneepads. I bet he stuffed it in his bag." Josh suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. But what about my cleats?" Derrick asked.

Everyone stared down at their feet, knowing that Derrick's feet were probably an inch bigger than theirs.

"What am I going to do?" Derrick moaned, "Coach is going to kick me off the team if I don't get my butt in the next game."

Plovert looked down at his watch, "Well…if you're a fast eater…"

"What?" Derrick snapped.

"Well, you could go look for a store that sells cleats while we eat quickly and bring you your food. All you have to do is eat really fast because I think we only have twenty minutes for lunch break."

"I'm so screwed." Derrick muttered.

"You stop wasting your time and see if you can find a store. We'll stop by McDonalds and get you a burger."

"Who are we going against after lunch?" Derrick asked.

Cam shook his head, "Wildfire Strikers."

"Oh crap, crap, crap." Derrick said as he started running out of the stadium barefooted.

"Meet me back here five minutes before the next game." Derrick shouted over his shoulder.

"Will do bro!" Derrick heard Kemp yell.

* * *

"So how was Carrie' s "extreme" birthday bash?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes.

Massie sighed as she picked up her napkin and patted her full lips. She reached into her messenger bag to retrieve a Lancôme juicy tube and reapplied the lip gloss she had just eaten off.

"It was so amazingly wonderful, you couldn't even imagine."

"Oh!" Charlie said, his eyebrows shot up, "Let me guess, Dempsey slipped on Diet Coke and broke his back and got an enormous wedgie at the party so now, you're in charge of him."

"Shut up," Massie giggled although it didn't sound like a bad idea, "You saw him in the car."

"Yeah, wish I didn't." Charlie, putting up a hand in the air to signal the waiter that he wanted the bill.

Unlike the rest of the school that worshipped Dempsey Solomon, Charlie was different. He thought Dempsey was too stuck up. And paranoid. And Massie thought that was one of his best traits. Being different.

Charlie had never actually fit in with the boys in his grade. Eighth grade was not the life for him. He was much more mature and didn't giggle like little schoolgirls when he saw a lady with huge boobs. Nor did he go around hoping the wind was strong enough to show him what was underneath a girl's skirt. And just for that, the boys did not accept him, which led the girls to thinking he was weird, too. Although, Massie knew that if she could read minds, surely all the girls in his grade probably at a secret crush on him.

He was handsome even if he was young. He had nice facial features, beautiful pale hazel eyes, and a mop of tangled, dirty blonde hair. To girls his age, he would be considered hot. To Massie, he was irresistibly adorable. And ever since she started hanging out with him, a surprising amount of phone calls were asking for him. All mostly from girls in his grade.

Apparently, hanging out with Dempsey Solomon's latest girlfriend was a treat. Even the guys were starting to come around. Comments like, "Woah, Dempsey's Solomon's girlfriend? You gotta teach me how to do that!" and "Wanna meet us at Starbucks this afternoon? We need your pro advice." were nothing new. Although comments like, "Can't believe you and hawtie there are going off behind Dempsey's back. How naughty." were annoying and childish. But Charlie never gave them a second thought. He always brushed off the stupid comments.

"No, this lunch is on me." Massie said smiling. She owed it to him. Life would have been a living hell without Charlie listening to her problems in the past two months.

Charlie grinned, "What happened last night that you aren't telling me. C'mon fess up or I'll tell people the time you ate dog food because you thought it looked yummy."

"Hey! I was only three!" Massie said, playfully smacking him of his arm.

Massie knew he was only kidding but she told him anyways. Every last detail, and when she was done, he just laughed.

"That explains the hat you've been wearing all day."

Massie checked her cellphone for messages or missed calls but caught the time instead.

"Woah, better get back to work. Harry's probably wondering where we wandered off to."

"Right." Charlie said, taking out a few crumpled dollar bills and placing it on the table as tips.

And for the whole walk back to Harry's Sports Store Center, Massie couldn't stop humming the tune and skipping along the sidewalk like a five year old. Charlie just watched her and laughed, happy that she was finally happy herself. Because happiness from Massie Block was an awful rare sight to see.

* * *

"CLEATS! I NEED CLEATS!" Derrick huffed as he thundered into the nearest sports store he could find.

He didn't care that the costumers turned to stare at him like he was some kind of crazy man. Maybe he was but he'd knew for sure he'd turn into one if he couldn't play and win his next match in the tournament.

"Calm down, young man." An old bald guy said, wearing an apron approached him chuckling, "We've got cleats."

Derrick stared down at his feet, "In my sieze, right?"

"Of course, of course." The old guy said, leading Derrick to the soccer section.

Derrick squinted to look at the guy's nametag.

Did that say, Harold? Hansen?

Derrick fumbled at the man's name while he went over to a white box and picked out a sieze, then he came back, handing a cleat to Derrick.

Derrick slipped it onto his foot and walked around, half bare footed while testing the shoe out.

"Seems right," Derrick said.

The old man nodded, "Thought so, son."

"Can I get this checked out?" Derrick said more anxiously, "I have a game I need to get to."

The old man gestured at the check out counter near the door, "Right over there."

Derrick quickly walked past the isles and got in line. As he came closer, he sniffed the air that contained a familiar sweet scent. After waiting for a full five minutes, he was finally in the front of the line.

The delicious smell was so close that it tickled his cheeks. And he was just about to speak when he lifted his head but stopped.

And it was almost like someone took a picture of that very scene. Black and white. Everyone was put in its place.

Stop.

Don't move.

_Freeze._

He stared at the frozen picture in front of him.

A beautiful, skinny girl stood in front of him wearing a royal blue apron. Her glossy brunette hair framed her delicate feminine face. Her cheeks were lightly tinted red and her lips were spread into a small grin that was as sweet as candy. Almost giving him a cavity. She looked fragile so heavenly beautiful. But what tore Derrick's shocked gaze away from the angel's face was the necklace worn around her neck.

And suddenly the frozen picture shifted. The perfect lips of the angel were shaped in an "O" and her eyes fell on his face and lingered at his lips. Suddenly, everyone else in the picture faded. Suddenly, there were only two hearts beating in the room.

Just two.

* * *

aww im sorry about this crappy ending. i dont even kno if the snapshot photo thing even made sense, sounded better in my mind. yea i kno u guys were counting on a better chapter, im sorry if ive let you down lol, i promise i'll try harder in the next chapter, prooomise

**tons of love :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Accidentally In Love

**omggg guys i rlli am soooo sorry i didnt update in so long but gotta understand that i am basically working my brains out trying not to fail science. it took me forever to raise my grades which meant i couldnt write plus i hate writers block and yes, writers block is such a bitch :( i couldnt think of anything to write for days and it rli got my ticked off and i think you guys rlli deserve a chapter. short, yes. lame, yes. but at least i tried. seriously guys, imsorry :(:(**

**Disclaimer:** i dont even have time for this

Accidentally In Love

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Silence filled the ears of the costumers that stood in line. They could feel the growing tensions in the air. But in Derrick's ears, there was nothing but the pounding of his heart and he swore he could hear hers too.

The room was suddenly swarmed with overflowing feelings. Different ones, each having a significant reason of being there.

First there was anger, why had Massie left him? For _Dempsey Solomon._ And not only was he mad at her, but was mad at himself for losing her, he had lay on his bed for countless nights, imagining her delicate brown hair and beautiful amber eyes and panicking when he started to lose the image of her pretty face in his mind.

Second, there was fear. Did she want to see him? Did she even _remember _him? Or was their past together fading away already? He could not stand rejection. It was too powerful for him, worse than a hurricane hitting the coast of Texas. And he especially couldn't take it after all that he had been through.

Then, there was confusion. What was he going to do now? How stupid did he look just standing there staring at her? People must have thought he was some kind of stalker. Not that he cared. Did she still want him the way he wanted her? Even when he was drenched in sweat from running all this way to buy cleats? There were so many unanswered questions between them that he wanted to ask but he was in too much shock to really say anything.

Last, there was longing. He had missed her so much over the long months. He didn't care that she left. All he wanted was to feel her warm touch on his and admire the twinkle in her eyes every time she laughed. To be able to hug her and hold her in his arm, so that he'd never have to let her go again.

So many emotions piled up inside of him but he didn't know which one he wanted to express the most.

After another few moments, the beautiful brunette broke the silence.

"Derrick." Massie whispered quite quietly, though his named echoed through the whole store since everyone was still a little too afraid and confused to speak.

Derrick blinked a few times before realizing she was speaking to him. It had been forever since he'd heard her voice. And it sounded so familiar that he wanted to savor it. So comforting. Just to know that she was safe and still doing fine.

Derrick flinched, doing fine. Without him, apparently.

But then he scolded himself. Gawd had given him something beyond he ever prayed for. She was here. Finally, she was here.

Derrick stared deeply into her eyes before slowing saying her name, "Massie."

Derrick looked at her up and down. He hadn't seen her in so long but she still looked as pretty as ever. It was breathtaking. But what really stopped his breath was when his eyes landed on a particular black hat perched on top of her head.

"Wait," Derrick paused to stare into her eyes again, "You…you were at the party. You were her. The amazing girl I danced with."

Massie's amber eyes flickered before she came out behind the counter. Without an explanation, she threw her slim arms around Derrick's neck and hugged him.

Derrick's skin felt an electric shock at the touch of her skin. He brought her into his arms and dug his face into her soft hair. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was seriously too good to be true. The two just happily stood there. There was no need for words.

After what seemed like hours, Derrick heard the roaring applauds from the audience that had just watched the whole thing.

Derrick grinned and looked down at Massie.

Massie smiled back.

"I've missed you." Derrick's breath tickled her ears.

"I've missed you too." Massie whispered back.

"Don't ever leave me again like that." Derrick said shaking his head, "I was so worried. And…I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Massie giggled, "You're not the only one."

Derrick cracked a smile but then stopped when he saw the necklace that she was still wearing.

"What's that?" Derrick asked quietly.

He could have sworn Massie turned a shade redder. Derrick waited for her to answer but was too distracted when someone burst through the doors of the shop. He could hear the bell onto of the door ring.

Charlie, who had entered the store to see what was all the commotion, was grinning from ear to ear.

Derrick looked at the clock on the wall before muttering, "My next soccer games starts in five minutes!"

Derrick hated letting go of Massie but his teammates would've killed him if he missed the next game, not to mention the coach would also probably kick him off the team.

He slammed a fifty-dollar bill onto the counter and pulled Massie's arm, tugging her along with him out the door.

"I'll be back soon!" Massie shouted over her shoulder, "Tell Sarah I'll take both her shifts tomorrow!"

Derrick heard the old guy wearing the apron chuckle, "No sweatin' darling, you just go and have a good time."

Once Derrick and Massie were out the door, Derrick could hear extra feet pounding on the cement. He turned around to find another teenager catching up to them.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Massie asked the guy as they kept running down the street.

"No way am I missing a soccer game!" Charlie declared, "Harry said I could come along too."

"Awesome!" Massie cried as she pulled him along.

The three of them raced towards the dome-shaped soccer stadium.

By the time they were at the entrance, they were sweaty, tired, and all beaten up.

Massie took one glance at her prince charming she had been dreaming about for days. His beautiful dirty blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. But it would never happen again. She swore. She was going wherever he was going. She was never letting him leave her site ever again.

Derrick took in huge gulps of breath before he could properly breathe again.

"I got to go inside," Derrick said, trying not to huff and puff.

Massie nodded.

"You and him," Derrick said, pointing at Charlie, "can find a place to sit in the benches or something."

"Charlie." Massie corrected.

"Oh, sorry man, Charlie, I mean." Derrick said, giving Charlie a high five.

The two slapped hands, then Derrick turned back to Massie.

He looked down and smiled before saying, "I wish I didn't have to leave you exactly at this moment but we're going against Wildfire Strikers and they are one of the hardest teams to beat," Derrick paused with a cocky grin before saying, "Not that we won't crush them at the end."

Massie gave Derrick one last hug and a peck on his flushed right check before saying, "Go for it."

**yeah, i kno, i kno, you can be mad at me if you want :( im so sorry again. i'll try to post faster. could u guys PLEASE give me some ideas? my writers block aint getting any better. review and add in ur ideas. seriously, thank u patient readers. hearts to my loyal readers thats been with me since day 1 :)**

**LOVESSSS TO YOUUUU :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21If I Never See Your Face Again

ahhh bare with me? u kno me, im always late wen it comes to updating. ummm but this chapter is happy (: so enjoy

haha btw the song that i chose this time has nothing to do with the story, its just the song of the week for me, i keep humming it in math and science class :P

ohh! and my birthday was yesterday! :D:D:D

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if you dont know by now then i wil have to throw my converse shoes at u **

* * *

If I Never See Your Face Again

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

The shouting and cheering from the crowds of people sitting on the benches in the stadium were deafening. Massie could barely hear herself think, not that she really needed to because she was glowing from inside out. She and Charlie weaved their way through the crowd but instead of sitting with the enormous amount of people on the bleachers, they went to sit on the bench where all the Tomahawk's stuff were piled at. As they placed some soccer bags on the grass so they could sit down, the Tomahawk Coach came over.

"Who are you guys? And why are you sitting on my team's bench?" Ask the coach in a husky voice.

Massie giggled and then was elbowed by Charlie.

"Be polite." He said, restraining a chuckle.

"Um, I'm friends with Derrick and we just wanted to watch the soccer game." Massie said, widening her eyes, looking innocent.

"Whatcha names?" The coach said, clicking his pen, looking like he was ready to write their names down so he could give them to the security guards.

Massie glanced at Charlie before saying, "Massie. And he's Charlie."

Massie could have sworn the coach's eyes widened a bit before saying, "Wait, say your name again."

Massie threw Charlie a confused looked.

Charlie shrugged.

"Maaaaa–see." Massie said slowly.

"You mean," The coach looked at her with an open jaw, "Massie Block?"

"Um, yeah. Massie Block." She said, feeling a little creeped out, after all, she didn't really know this coach, "How do you know my name?"

The coach rolled his eyes.

"Derrick only talks about you 24/7. And if he's not talking about you, he's thinking about you. I really should be beating you up right now, though I was raised never to hit girls. But really, you and your pretty little face has gotten our team through a tough couple of months. Derrick's our star goalie but pretty much won't focus 'cause he's always zoning out or daydreaming. Probably about you."

The coach rolled his eyes and put the pen between his right ear.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, our Massie is something."

Massie blushed before feeling ashamed. She had put Derrick through so much and he still loved her. Her heartbeat raced as she thought of him.

"So, are two dating or something? Or did you reject the poor guy because he always seems so beaten up." The coach said.

_"GOAL! THAT WAS ONE POINT FOR THE TOMAHAWKS!" _The loudspeaker boomed as the crowds roared with cheer.

Massie was thankful she didn't have to answer the question because truthfully, she didn't really know how to answer it herself.

There were still too many things unsaid. She would have to sort it out later but all she wanted to do right now was be happy.

After the shouting and hooting had died down, the game continued. Massie watched as the Tomahawks and the Wildfire Strikers battled it out on the soccer field. The scores were close and neither team would let their guard down. She watched as Derrick saved a goal and stood up cheering. As soon as she sat down, Charlie was talking to her.

"So, how you now?"

Massie grinned, "Feeling great."

Charlie just smiled, "But what are you going to do afterwards? Go back home to Westchester?"

Massie could hear the sorrow in his words. She herself did not want to leave Charlie. They were great friends but she didn't want to leave Derrick either.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet. If I don't leave, Dempsey will find out about Derrick eventually and I'll get in a lot of trouble. And plus I would never want to leave you but I do miss Westchester a lot. But I don't even know yet. Nothing is planned out, so we don't have to worry for now."

Charlie just smiled sadly, "You do what you have to do. Just know I'll always be here."

Massie leaned in to give her friend a hug.

Then, as the two turned back to the game, there were only about three minutes left. The two teams were getting rough on each other. The star player of the Wildfire Strikers were making their way down the field, dribbling the ball with them. Massie squinted to read the player's number and last name.

He was number 7, and his last name was Quinson. Quinson was only a few feet away from the goal before he lifted up a muscular leg to kick the ball into the goal.

Massie squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she saw was Derrick's outstretched arms, plunging to get the ball.

And all of the sudden, the crowd was bursting out cheering. Massie didn't know if they were cheering for Quinson or Derrick and she was kind of scared to find out.

"Massie!" Charlie cried as he shook Massie's shoulder, "He did it! Derrick saved the goal!"

Massie's eyes fluttered open as she refocused on the scene. Derrick and his teammates were cheering and jumping on each other while a pissed off Quinson was on the grass punching the ground. Quinson and his teammates hung their heads as the last seconds ran out and trudged off the field, too disappointed to say anything.

Massie's heart accelerated as she jumped off the bench and ran towards the field.

"Yeah, you go get 'em Mass!" Was the last thing Massie heard Charlie call before she ran into the arms of an exhausted Derrick.

"You did it!" Massie squealed as she hugged him tight.

The pair of arms linked around her tightened too.

"Thanks to you." He mumbled into her hair.

The two stood like that for a couple of minutes before the crowd started cheering for Derrick.

_"HARRINGTON! HARRINGTON! HARRINGTON!"_

Derrick looked up to see his fans cheering.

Then, the Tomahawks started chanting a different version.

"_KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"_

Massie turned to see the people she had missed so much over the past months. Josh was standing at the side with his adorable dark brown hair plastered on his sweaty forehead. Once he saw Massie looking his way, he gave a small smile. Next was Cam. He was much less shy, waving his arms wildly above his head trying to get Massie's attention. Massie smiled to herself. Then there was Kemp, his wet blonde bangs covering his eyes, near the benches chatting up a hot college girl but totally ditching her when he saw Massie and started chanting with his team. Last but not least, there was Plovert; so hungry he was stuffing his face with chips as he chanting along too.

_"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"_

Derrick grinned down at Massie.

"We don't have to," Derrick said as he played with a strand of her hair, "It has been a long time and I understand if it'll uncomfortable for you in front of so many people. And plus, there are still so many things we haven't sorted out yet. I don't want you to feel –"

But Derrick didn't even have a change to finish because Massie cut him off.

"I'd kiss you anywhere, anytime." Was all Massie said before her lips collided with his.

Around them, the crowd was on their feet, clapping, whooping, and whistling. Even a few girls were crying, so broken that Derrick Harrington, star goalie player who would probably be on every magazine on the stand by tomorrow had a girlfriend.

Massie wished the moment would last forever. She never wanted to let go of Derrick. The moment was just too perfect. And she hadn't smelled his sweet scent in too long. Everything was just too right to end. She wanted to capture the moment and store it inside her mind for the rest of her life. Yes, that was how Derrick made her feel. And she loved every second of the feeling.

As Massie came up for some air, she flashed a smile at Derrick before saying, "Does that answer all the questions you had in mind?"

A playful expression was plastered on her face but was then wiped away when a voice came out from behind her.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

Every cell in her Massie's body froze. Her muscles tensed and fear rose inside her. She didn't even have to turn around to know what the voice belonged to.

_Oh. Crap._

* * *

**short? yea i know, sorry people. stayed up til 12 yesterday doing lab report + this packet thing haha so i can barely open my eyes. i should stop hanging out so late :S **

**anyways, like it? (: thanks for the reviewsssssss, makes me feel all fuzzy inside :D**

**lots of love (:  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Crush, Crush, Crush

**Disclaimer: **FRUIT FLY! ZZZ!

* * *

Crush, Crush, Crush

_If you want to play it like a game,_

_Well come on come let's play_

_Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minute_

"Solomon."

_Silence_

Derrick's fists balled up.

"Dempsey?" Massie choked, fear seeping through her.

"_Harrington._" Dempsey sneered.

The crowd instantly became silent. The tension in the air was unbearable.

Massie scanned the faces in the crowd, then stared up at the clear blue sky before whispering, "How did you know I was here."

Dempsey shot a death glare at Derrick before saying, "I'm not a moron. I was going to visit you because work was let out early. Apparently, Susan was in a good mood today and she gave us a break. I went to find you at Harry's but Harry informed me that you and Charlie ran off with some boy to the soccer stadium."

Massie gulped.

"It was obvious the link between you, soccer and that bastard of a guy that you would run off with." Dempsey finished.

Derrick took a step forward, "What the hell do you want?"

Dempsey shook his head and grinned evilly, "Isn't is obvious what I want?"

The crowd was whispering to one another but Derrick ignored them.

"Too bad you can't have her."

Dempsey smirked, "Then, explain why she's wearing that necklace around her neck."

Derrick looked over at Massie's necklace that rested peacefully against her tan.

"Go on," Dempsey said stepping forward to Derrick, "Ask. Her."

The MB&DS charm gleamed under the sun.

Derrick glanced at Dempsey, then at Massie.

Silence hung in the air. The crowd watched, anticipating the star goalie's next move.

Finally, Derrick turned to Massie and touched her cheek. He swept the strands of loose hair away from her eyes before saying gently, "What's the necklace all about?"

Charlie, who had been sitting on the bench, was making his way towards the field where the drama was playing out.

"This little lady don't gotta to say a thing." Charlie said once he reached the three. He patted Massie's back.

"Stay out of this, punk." Dempsey said, shooting a glare at Charlie, "Or should I say, Hill Billy?"

"Now, you ain't gotta be rude." Charlie said, glaring back at Dempsey, "I may be a Hill Billy but I can grantee I got more balls than you ever would, Mr. I'm-a-football-captain-with-a-cheese-stick-up-my-ass."

"Shut the hell up." Dempsey said, getting all up in Charlie's face, "You're just a lowly 8th grader, I bet you'd trade anything to be football captain."

"You're just dreamin' Solomon." Charlie spat, "You can take that and shove it –"

But Charlie never got to finish because the Coach suddenly came out to the field.

"All right, all right, let's break it up now." He said, trying to usher the four off the field.

No one moved.

"Go," Massie whispered to Charlie, "I don't want you involved in this."

Charlie shook his head, "I'll stand by you."

Massie was truly touched but she shook her head, "This is too serious for you. I don't want you getting into any sort of trouble for what I have caused."

"Go on," Massie gave Charlie a little push towards the direction of the benches, "Go sit with Kemp. He's the one next to the benches. This will end in a few minutes, I promise."

Charlie looked doubtful for a moment but then met with Massie's begging eyes. He finally sighed and said, "Be careful."

Massie nodded and Charlie squeezed her hand before turning around, glaring at Dempsey one last time and then walking towards the benches.

Dempsey returned the gestured by flicking him off.

"That's enough," The Coach said gruffly, "Now get off the field."

But Derrick and Dempsey just stood their ground. Neither one was willing to go first.

"Geez, kids these days are so stubborn." The Coach muttered.

The Coach rolled his eyes, "And all for a chick."

Neither Derrick nor Dempsey flinched.

The Coach sighed and walked off the field.

By this time, the crowds were murmuring. The tension was near boiling point. It was obvious a fight was about to break out.

"Why can't you just walk away," Derrick growled, "Why can't you just let her be happy? Instead of being the control freak you are right now? Cuz you know everyone's getting tired of this."

"Because she belongs with me." Dempsey said, raising his voice.

"How many times do I have to beat you up to make you understand that she has no intention in liking you. You'd better just walk away with whatever dignity you have left," Derrick said, trying to be calm, "That is, if you even had any to start with."

"Don't you effing," Dempsey roared, pouncing on Derrick and slamming him hard onto the trimmed green grass, not to mention, knocking Massie to the ground in the process of doing so, "tell me what to do!"

"Massie!" Josh and Cam called at the same time as they watched from afar. They started to make their way out to the field.

But Massie was much too preoccupied in what the two guys in front of her were doing to even care if she got hurt.

"You guys, _STOP IT!"_ Massie growled, trying to pry the two boys apart.

"Massie doesn't need you in her life!" Dempsey thundered as he tried to roll over on his side and choke Derrick.

"You fight like a sissy." Derrick sneered and he got a hold of Dempsey's hands. Then, he did one swift punch and left Dempsey with a bloody nose.

The crowd was on their feet, cheering, hollering, and hooting their names.

"_STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!"_ Massie screamed as Dempsey wiped his bloody nose on his shirt and lunged on Derrick, trying to pin him down on the ground so he could get a nice shot at punching his jaw.

"Stop moving asshole!" Dempsey yelled, trying to get a good angle to aim for Derrick's firm jaw.

"Bloody hell!" Derrick said, rolling over before getting out of Dempsey's grip.

The two were standing up now, rotating in a circle, trying to figure out one another's moves before the other.

Suddenly, Dempsey reached out to grab Massie.

The pain pierced her wrist as the memory of the exact iron grip Dempsey had her in after he had caught her dancing with Derrick at Carrie's birthday party replayed in her mind. Dempsey hadn't proceeded to let go until they were in the taxi, heading home.

Massie winced before saying as calmly as she could, "Dempsey. Please, let go of me."

"Not until you tell him that you want to be with me." Dempsey said, tightening his grip.

Massie felt the jolt of pain run through her whole right arm before she cried out, "Dempsey let go!"

Derrick, whose face was masked with anger a minute ago, was now covered with fear.

"Don't hurt her." Derrick cautiously said, backing off.

"Then leave us alone." Dempsey smirked.

Dempsey twisted Massie's thin wrists in the most painful way possible and had the satisfaction of hearing Massie moan and drop to her knees.

"Massie!" Derrick cried, with the rest of the Tomahawks echoing behind.

"Don't do this." Massie pleaded.

"You'll thank me later." Dempsey whispered back.

Massie squeezed her eyes before saying the words she wanted to say to him for so long, "You're sick, you know."

There was a gleam in Dempsey's eyes before he said, "Not sick. Just in love."

Massie tried to tug her arm back, "You call this love? You call hurting me love?"

"You would never understand." Dempsey said matter-of-factly, "You're too into Derrick to understand yet. But once he's gone, you'll see in me what I've seen in you for so long."

Massie just shook her head, disgusted.

"Let go of her Solomon, this ain't no joke." Derrick said, looking Dempsey straight in his emerald green eyes.

Dempsey twisted Massie's wrists just the slight and Massie clenched her perfect white teeth.

"Doesn't that just tear you up inside, Derrick?" Dempsey sneered.

Derrick flinched.

"Doesn't that tear _you_ up inside, Solomon?" Derrick shot back.

"More than you could ever imagine," Dempsey said shrugging, "but I'll do whatever it takes to win her."

"I hate you." Massie said as a tear slid down her cheek, "I'll never love you."

Suddenly, Dempsey dropped her wrist, dumbstuck.

Derrick took the opportunity to whip her off the ground and into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked alarmingly, stroking her hair.

He gently turned her wrist around a couple of times, but Massie pulled her arm away.

"No wait," Derrick said, "It might be broken."

Massie's arm felt numb so she couldn't feel a thing. Instead, she said, "It's okay."

They both turned a frozen Dempsey. He was staring at nothing, yet just by looking at his face gave it away. Mixed emotions nobody thought would be there appeared. A mix of shock, hurt, pain, regret, guilt painted his face.

Then, two guards appeared aside Derrick and Massie.

"Is this the man that was hurting you?" One of the buff security guards asked.

The coach must have called them to end the scene.

"Yes." Massie said quietly.

"You're going to have to come with us." The other security guard said, facing Dempsey.

Dempsey looked up at Massie. And for the first time, Massie saw the real Dempsey hiding behind the all the mean and cockiness. She saw him for the first time. A scared, hurt child hidden behind all the misery.

Massie unclipped the necklace around her neck and took a hold of Dempsey's hand. She put the necklace in his palm and helped him close up his fingers gently.

"I'm sorry." Massie whispered, "What I said came out wrong. I'll always love you, just not in the way that you love me. I hope someday you'll find the one. And maybe with that girl, you'll be able to show the true side of you."

Dempsey just gave Massie a sad smile before heading off with the security guards. Massie knew that would be the last time she saw Dempsey Solomon. And the last thing she saw of him was his caramel blond head drifting out of the stadium doors.

"Are you all right?" Derrick asked after leaning in and giving Massie a peck on her forehead. He then rested his own forehead on hers.

Massie didn't even answer his question, all she could say was, "I love you Derrick Harrington."

Derrick grinned. He was about to answer when Massie's cell phone went off.

Massie held her French manicured index finger to his soft lips and flipped open her phone, "Hullo?"

"Massie? Ehmagawd! Thank gawd you picked up! I need your help! AY-SAP! It's about Finn, hurry! Please come back to Westchester, I need you. Please." Massie heard Kristen beg over the line.

"Wait, what?" Massie asked, her perfect eyebrows knit together.

"There's no time to explain." Kristen said quickly, her words coming out so fast it sounded like mush, "Just please, get here as fast as you can. Can you make it by tomorrow?"

"Yes. I promise." Massie said before snapping her phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked worriedly. He gently touched the creases on Massie's forehead, "You look stressed."

"How long is your tournament?" Massie asked.

"I just have two more games, then we're heading back to the hotel."

"Good," Massie answered, "You finish up while I go book plane tickets. I'll try to make it back here before your last game"

"To where?"

"Westchester."

"Why?" Derrick asked confused, "We still have a week left here to go sight seeing and stuff."

"Kristen needs me."

* * *

**thank you for all the nice reviews :)**

**review = more :D**

**LOTSA LOVE (:  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Love Story

**HEY GUYSS, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS. you have no idea how much i hate 8th grade. its all about tests and hwk and bla bla bla bla bla**

**WELL THE HOLIDAYS ARE HERE AND I OWE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE**

**IT MIGHT BE THE LAST ONE BUT I MIGHT MAKE ONE MORE, IM NOT SO SURE YET**

**BTW: IM IN LOVE WITH TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS SOOO HAHAHA, shes amazing :D **

**The song i picked today, goes with the story soooooo you may read now :D**

**Disclaimer: HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT JUST MAYBE, U BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEE :):):)**

* * *

Love Story

_Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes_

All Massie could hear was the muffled sobs of her best friend as the two teenagers sat in the dark blue couches that were put next to Finn's hospital bed.

"What do I do?" Kristen cried into Massie's white Ralph Lauren blouse, leaving a soaked spot on Massie's shoulder.

Massie stroked Kristen dirty blonde hair and soothed her.

"Everything will be all right. The doctors will take care of this. All you need to do is believe."

Massie looked around the small hospital room. Her eyes were bloodshot and sore. She hadn't slept for 24/7 ever since she arrived at Westchester at 7AM in the morning. But sleep wasn't an option when it came down to why Kristen so desperately needed her.

"I can't believe this!" Kristen sobbed, her voice hoarse.

Finn was dying.

Massie had tried her best. She took out as much money as she possibly could and gave it to the doctors. But it wasn't enough. The shortage of money was going to cause a death. And Massie couldn't do anything about it.

As the minutes passed all Massie could do was stare at the limp body in front of her. His eyes were closed but the expression he held looked plenty painful.

The twist of a doorknob startled Massie as a doctor wearing a white coat walked in, along with Derrick.

Kristen looked up, her mascara streaked down her face.

Massie squinted to see the doctor's name tag.

_Dr. Morgan._

Dr. Morgan took a look at Finn and then looked back at the girls.

"I'm afraid he's only got two more hours." He said shaking his head regretfully, "We are sorry to ask for the money but we really can't perform the operation without it. We need the money for the supplies. Someone needs to get the money before this young man runs out of time."

Massie could feel Kristen's whole body shaking.

"But, there's got to be something you can do!" Kristen screamed, "He's my brother. _He's dying._ I thought doctors were suppose to fix things. They are suppose to help people heal. WELL HEAL MY BROTHER!"

Massie rubbed Kristen backed with the palm of her hand while whispering, "It's okay. It'll be fine."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Derrick.

"You guys need the money?" He asked.

Dr. Morgan nodded.

"Well," Derrick started, "I could always loan money from my dad."

Kristen wiped her tears while her hope started to rise in her again.

"If Derrick paid for the rest of the operation, would you be able to save Finn?" Kristen asked, looking at Dr. Morgan a little more eagerly.

Dr. Morgan pushed his glasses into place.

"I'm pretty sure the operation will go just fine."

The instant the answer tumbled out of the doctor's mouth, Kristen was on her knees, begging Derrick.

"Please Derrick, please help me. Finn's my brother. I've been working so hard at the Golden Crown just to earn enough money for this operation. If you pay for it, I promise I'll pay you back. I'll work extra hard. I'll take an extra job and take extra shifts. I swear. Or if that doesn't work, I'll pay double the price of the operation of the money. I just really, really need this. Finn really, really needs this. Please, help me." Kristen said, a few more tears escaping her eyes.

Massie stood up and took Derrick's hand.

"Please." Was all she said before she looked into his blue eyes.

Derrick's eyes locked with hers and he squeezed her hand before saying, "Yes."

Kristen collapsed with relief and put her face into her hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dr. Morgan said, writing something on the paper he had on his clipboard, "You know that even though Ms. Block and Ms. Gregory have paid for half the operation that the rest is still very expensive."

Derrick nodded, "I'm sure."

With that, Dr. Morgan stepped out the door to inform the rest of his crew that it was time to save a life.

"Derrick," Massie whispered as she leaned in towards him, "You really did the right thing."

Derrick grinned, "I'd do anything for you."

Kristen was next to Finn's bed, holding his hand.

She turned to look at Derrick, "Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No need." Derrick said, looking at Massie instead of Kristen, "I've got everything I've ever wanted right here with me."

And with that, Derrick led Massie out of Finn's room so Kristen could have some alone time with her brother.

"You've made her unbelievably happy." Massie informed Derrick once the two slipped out of the room and were holding hands in the middle of the hallway.

"Did I make you happy?" Derrick asked, grinning.

"You have no idea." Massie said, as she held him close and breathed in the sweet scent of Derrick.

She looked up at him and at that very moment he leaned down and planted a kiss so smoothly on her lips.

As he pulled away a thought occurred to Massie.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Asked Derrick worriedly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Massie giggled.

"No, of course not. It's just that I realized that I have no where to stay. I used up most of the money I had to pay for the operation."

Derrick grinned and rolled his eyes like Massie had said the stupidest thing ever.

"Move in with me, stupid." Derrick said as he stroked her cheek.

"What?"

"Move. In. With. Me." He said, his smile extending.

"I thought you didn't want to live with a female dog." Massie joked.

"Does that mean you don't want to live with daddy's boy?" Derrick teased.

"I never said that."

Derrick cupped Massie face and leaned in again. This time, he took his time kissing her.

Massie felt his soft lips on hers and she instantly felt like melting. She wished she could capture that moment she finally pulled out to get some air, Derrick pulled her into a hug.

"I want to be with you forever Massie Block." Derrick whispered, "Please move in with me."

He paused.

"Please say you'll be my girlfriend."

He paused again as she listened.

"And please tell me you love me as much as I love you."

Massie lips curled upwards before she said the three lettered word.

"Yes."

* * *

**U GUYS ASKED FOR A HAPPY ENDING, THERE IT IS. THANK YOU PATIENT READERS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. REVIEWS WILL BRING ON ONE LAST CHAPTER. :D**

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING**

**IF U WANT ANOTHER STORY OR SEQUEL, PLEASE TELL ME IN UR REVIEWS. THANK YOUUU**

**LOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE ALWAYS, MERRRRRY CHRISTMAS + HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!! 3**


	24. Epilogue Fearless

hey guys, i actually posted faster this time lol

anyways, its like two hours away from being new years so heres my NEW YEARS present to you :D

this is officially the last chapter (its the epilogue)

im feeling kinda sad that away from the past is over but review and ask for a sequel and i might write one

**Q&A: **prepgal95, yes derrick and massie were wearing masks at carrie's party. thats why they didnt kno they were dancing with each other

i want to thank all my readers. that means, i send out love to ANYONE who read my story and send out love to ALL that REVIEWED

it means so much to me, you dont even know how much. alright, enough about me. enjoy ur last chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** IM GETTING A PUP THIS NEW YEARS :D

* * *

(Epilogue)

Fearless

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

"Oh, so now you'll share the bed. When we're terribly in love." Derrick teased.

"Just be grateful that I've decided to sacrifice half my bed space for you." Massie said as she spat out her Crest toothpaste and rinsed her mouth in the bathroom.

Massie put her toothbrush into her plastic purple cup and made her way to the bedroom. Derrick was getting ready for bed. He had showered, brushed his teeth (and flossed), and got into his sleepwear.

Oh yeah, did she mention he slept shirtless?

He was only wearing his plaid flannel pajama pants.

"Are you sure you won't be cold without a shirt?" Massie asked as she pulled out the hair band that kept her hair in a ponytail, letting it fall onto her skinny shoulders.

"Nah, I got you to keep me warm." Derrick said with a grin but then quickly added, "But if it makes you uncomfortable I could always –"

"No," Massie smiled, "It's fine."

Who wouldn't want to snuggle up with the shirtless star soccer goalie?

One word.

_Yum._

Derrick pulled Massie into an embrace before saying, "Are you sure about this?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's not like we're doing anything. Besides, do you really want to go back to sleeping on the couch?"

Derrick laughed, "Then the bed it is."

Massie climbed into bed while Derrick turned off the lights. Soon, the two were huddled together under the covers.

"You're shivering." Derrick whispered as he scooted closer to her.

Massie just shrugged.

"You really need to start wearing more then your regular tank top and shorts or you're going to freeze to death when winter comes." Derrick joked.

But Massie didn't laugh. Instead, there was just a period of silence.

Finally, "Massie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

Silence.

"You."

The lights were closed but the curtains were still opened and Derrick could see Massie's perfect face under the moonlight.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why do you like me?" Massie asked quietly.

"Love." Derrick corrected.

"Why do you _love_ me?" Massie tried again, "There are so many girls out there. Why me?"

The look Derrick had in his eyes sent a shiver down her back. She could feel his hands searching for hers under the covers. When they finally met, Derrick looked into her eyes and said, "Because you love me for who I am."

Massie was having a hard time just concentrating on talking. His hands were too soft.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess that sounded kind of corny coming out of me –"

Massie giggled.

"But you really are the first person that hasn't tried to date me without wanting something in return." Derrick continued.

He looked into her questioning eyes and explained, "I've dated tons of girls. Some just wanted me because they know my dad is loaded. Some just wanted me because they know I'm the Tomahawk's goalie. And some, for example, Alicia, just wanted me so that they could get their faces plastered on the first page of _US Weekly._"

Massie looked at Derrick and her eyes lingered on his lips.

And just like that, he stopped talking, squeezed her hand and then kissed her.

Massie smiled, "You make me feel fearless."

Then she paused and said, "And I'll always like you for who you are."

"Oh, good," Derrick said, "Because there's something I gotta tell you. I got two other girlfriends. One of them is called Hannah, the other one's called Montana. They are very moody girls. They always seem like they're keeping a secret from me. Almost like they have separate lives or something."

"Shut up." Massie giggled as she gently punched him on the shoulder.

Then she yawned.

"I'm just messing with you." Derrick said as Massie snuggled closer.

"Night butthead."

"Ouch." Derrick grinned.

"By the way." Massie mumbled as her eyelids started drooping.

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Me too."

And with that, Massie nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**HOLAGURRL: **U THERE?

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **IM HERE BABY

**HOLAGURRL:** DID NAWT GO ACCORDING 2 PLAN

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON:** WAT HAPPENED?

**HOLAGURRL:** MASSIE BLOCK HAPPENED

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **HM

**HOLAGURRL:** WAT BOUT U?

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **SAME

**HOLAGURRL: **U KNO IM IN MIDLAND RITE NOW

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **Y?

**HOLAGURRL: **FLEW IN 2 SEE D PLAY IN THE SOCCER TOURN

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **THOT U & HIM WERE OVER

**HOLAGURRL: **SHUT UP

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **NEED SUM CHEERING UP?

**HOLAGURRL: **THAT WULDNT HURT

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **WANT 2 HANG OUT?

**HOLAGURRL: **SURE, AS LONG AS U R STILL DEMPSEY & NAWT A CREEPY STALKER

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **OF COURSE BABE

**HOLAGURRL: **MEET U AT THE WOODLEND PARK?

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **IM SO THERE

**HOLAGURRL: **MAYBE U & ME CULD STIRE THINGS UP

**FOOTBALLSOLOMON: **MAYBE WE CULD

* * *

thanks guys for reading and reviewing. loves to you guys, lots and lots, have a great new years

2009 BABY :D


End file.
